The Guardian and The Hunter
by CCangel
Summary: What if Elisa and Jason met in 1994 after "Deadly Force"? She's a cop who has devoted her life to protect the gargoyles. He's come to New York with his siblings seeking vengeance against them. No Avalon or anything from 3rd season except quarrymen maybe. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Elisa and Jason met in 1995 after "Deadly Force"? He's come to New York with his siblings seeking vengeance against the gargoyles. No Avalon or anything from 3rd season except quarrymen maybe. AU. Dialogue taken from Hunter's Moon episodes.

This is my first fanfic. Constructive criticism welcomed.

Disclaimer: I don't own any gargoyles characters nor the series. This story is written for entertainment purposes. Characters named outside of the gargoyles canon belong to me.

Chapter 1

Elisa Maza was lying in a hospital bed thinking about the past 24 hours. She had just come home from a long day at work. Broadway had come over and she started to cook dinner. Then she heard a loud bang and her whole world went black. Next thing she knows, she is here in this stupid bed.

_"Why did this happen to me? Of all things, I get shot with my own gun. I-"_ There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Elisa said. It was Captain Chavez.

Captain Chavez walked up the bed and pulled up a chair. "How are you feeling, Maza?" "I'm a little tired and weak but otherwise fine."

Chavez smiled at the news. "Good. Glad to hear it. Look, we still haven't found the person responsible for this. Don't worry though. We'll catch him."

Captain noticed Elisa's expression falter. "Maza, what's wrong?" No answer. Instead, Elisa looked at the window thinking about Broadway and the clan. There's no way she could expose what really happened.

"Elisa, what is it?" Elisa turned to face Chavez. Chavez only called her by her first name when she felt something was being withheld from her. Elisa sighed. "Maria, it was an accident. No harm was meant. Can we just let this go?"

"Why?! One of my best detectives gets shot and you just want to let this go! What do you know?" "I don't want to get into this right now. Please, trust me."

Chavez sighed. "Alright. I'll let this go...for now. But eventually, you owe me an explanation." "I know. Thanks, Maria."

3 months later

Things at precinct 23 had gotten kind of crazy. Crime on the rise meaning every police officer was working overtime. Elisa and her partner, Matt Bluestone, had to work double shifts for the past two weeks.

She hadn't the time to see the clan that much especially Goliath. She smiled at the thought. They had gotten closer since the gun accident. They were becoming best friends and lately she had been missing him. "Get a grip, Maza. There's no way you can get involve with a gargoyle. He's a friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called. "Maza, we gotta go. We got another robbery," said Matt. Elisa groaned in frustration. She grabbed her red jacket and went to the crime scene.

Two hours later, they were writing up the report. Petty robbery gone bad. Actually, robbery turned homicide. Matt noticed Elisa's tired eyes and spoke up first. "Hey, why don't you go on home. I'll finish up the paperwork." " Are you sure?" He nodded yes.

Elisa smiled and said thanks. "I owe you one." Matt chuckled. "Yeah you do. Have a good night." "You too." Elisa walked out and headed to the Eerie Building.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: For story purposes, Angela and Demona know about each other already. Angela has been with the clan since the beginning. This chapter is Elisa/Goliath centered a little bit. Jason will come into the picture soon.

To Freelance Fanfictioner: Thanks for the feedback. I've read your stories and loved them. I was waiting for someone else to write a Elisa/Jason story too but just decided to write my own.

Chapter 2

Elisa arrived at the Eerie Building hopeful for a chance to unwind. She needed a break from all the chaos of the past two weeks. As she walked into the building, she noticed Owen Burnett, David Xanatos' assistant. Owen and Elisa met at the elevator at the same time. "Detective, it's been a while since we've last seen you. I'm sure the clan will be pleased at your arrival," Owen said.

Elisa smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Burnett. I've missed them." The elevator bell rang and they got in. The elevator ride was borderline awkward. Having to ride an elevator with a man like Owen up 20 floors is quite uncomfortable. Elisa breathed a sigh of relief when it finally stopped.

As Elisa was getting out, Owen said, "Have a good evening, detective." Elisa stopped and turned around to face Owen. She politely nodded.

She made her way to the terrace and she could hear the roars coming from her friends. She missed that sound. Elisa saw the clan jump off their posts onto the concrete and said hello. They were all shocked to see her standing there. "Elisa!" Broadway shouted and gave her a bear hug. He spun her around.

Elisa gasped and then laughed. "Nice to see you too, Broadway," Elisa said as her feet hit the floor again. The rest of the clan said their hellos and went inside, except Goliath.

Goliath looked at Elisa and smiled. To him, she was the most beautiful thing to come into the clan's lives. More importantly, his life. She caught him looking. "What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Nothing. It's just the clan has missed you. Your absence was felt by everyone," he said. Elisa hugged him. Goliath was caught off guard at first. Then he wrapped his arms around her.

"I've missed you, Big Guy," she said. Elisa pulled away and instantly Goliath missed her warmth. "So, what's been going on?" Elisa asked.

Goliath's face went stern and serious. "It seems someone from Demona's past is targeting her and us. Someone called Macbeth."

"Wait, you mean Macbeth, Macbeth...like from Shakespeare?" Elisa asked incredulously. "Yes, they hate each other. He wants her dead," Goliath continued. Elisa snorted. _"I can't imagine why anyone would want to do that," _she thought.

Then Elisa remembered Angela. "Goliath, how's Angela dealing with this? I mean, she can't be thrilled that someone is going after her mother." Goliath sighed. "No, she isn't but she is strong. She's trying to get through to Demona but to no avail. Angela doesn't want her killed or anyone else killed for something Demona may or may not have done," he said.

Elisa was about to speak when Lexington interrupted them. "Guys, dinner's ready. Everyone's waiting on you." Elisa and Goliath followed Lexington to the dining hall not knowing what was getting ready to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I don't have any rights to gargoyles series nor its characters. Any characters created outside of gargoyles canon belong to me. Written for entertainment purposes only. As always, constructive criticism welcomed.

Chapter 3

Later that night, the clan came back from patrol. It had been a quiet night. Hudson said, "This has been a good night. "Yes, Hudson. We shall rest, old friend" said Goliath.

The clan heard some commotion outside. They all ran out to the terrace and were shocked to see Macbeth standing there. Goliath growled. "Macbeth, what do you want?"

Macbeth stood and belted out a hearty laugh. "What do I want? Your mate," he said. "Demona is what I want."

"Demona is no longer my mate. However, I will not allow you to harm my child's mother," Goliath said.

"You had a child with that witch. God help you. No matter. If I can't get what I want now, I'll find another way. Starting with you." He pointed his gun toward Angela.

**Meanwhile…**

Elisa had come out of one the guest rooms and walked out to the terrace when she heard noises. Her cop instincts kicked in. She pulled out her gun. _"So much for unwinding tonight," _she thought.

She saw Goliath jump in front of Angela as Macbeth started to pull the trigger. Elisa was faster and shot the gun out of Macbeth's hand. Macbeth stared at his hand bewildered. "What?!" he exclaimed.

"Don't you take another step," Elisa told Macbeth. He turned around and saw Elisa. "Well, look what we have here. Nice of you to join the party. Tell me, who are you?"

Never taking her eyes off him, she said, "Detective Elisa Maza. Now, I have to arrest you for breaking and entering."

Macbeth laughed and said, "Sorry, not today." He looked at the clan. "As for you all, we aren't finished. And tell Demona to watch her back."

He took out his grenade and pulled the ping. "Watch out!" Elisa yelled. But the grenade exploded and everyone flew back and was knocked unconscious.

**A few minutes after the explosion….**

David and Owen heard the explosion and made their way outside. David found the unconscious bodies on the concrete. "Owen, call the police and call the infirmary." Owen ran back inside. David started to wake everyone up.

As David got to Angela and Broadway, Goliath started to stir. _"Ugh. What happened?"_ he thought. He remembered Macbeth and growled. He looked over to Elisa who was still unconscious.

He got up and went over to her. "Elisa! Elisa, wake up!" he shouted while slightly shaking her. Nothing happened right away. Goliath tried again. Elisa blinked and slowly sat up. Goliath held onto her.

"Goliath, what…Macbeth, where did he go?" she asked. "He's gone," Goliath replied. "At least for now," he continued.

David decided to interrupt and coughed to get everyone's attention. "Now that I know who attacked my home, care to share why?"

"That's what I want to know," a voice said. They all turned to see Matt Bluestone standing there.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks again for reading. Please review. Dialogue taken from Hunter's Moon. This is kind of a transition chapter.

To my guest reviewer: What's confusing you about the timeline? If you want, private message me or just do another review and I'll try to clear up any confusion.

Chapter 4

Matt stood at the terrace entryway. "What happened here?" He noticed Elisa was there as well.

"Elisa, are you alright? Are you hurt?" asked Matt.

"I'm fine, Matt. We have bigger problems to worry about it," said Elisa.

"Yeah. Like what exactly?" he asked.

Goliath responded before Elisa could. "There's a man named Macbeth who has targeted us. His real target is Demona but he feels the need to exterminate us all."

Matt said, "I'll bite. Why go after the clan when it's Demona he wants?"

"I don't know what all has transpired between the two of them. But I feel that maybe Demona in some way has betrayed Macbeth," Goliath replied.

David had been listening intently to the conversation when Owen arrived.

"Pardon the interruption but the police are on the premises. Mr. Xanatos, what should we do with the clan?"

"Ah, yes. The police can't know of your existence just yet. That's going to be a little difficult to explain. Goliath, perhaps you and your clan would find the dining hall or the study to your satisfication."

"Yes, of course," he said to Xanatos. He turned to the clan. "Come, we needn't risk exposure."

The clan nodded their heads in understanding. They proceeded to go inside. Goliath stopped when he noticed Elisa didn't move.

"Elisa, will you be joining us?" he asked.

"Sorry, I can't. I know Captain will be here soon and she'll want to speak with me," Elisa replied.

"Very well," he replied. He wished he could be with her right now but it was too risky. He continued to walk inside the building.

Captain Chavez walked out to the terrace with two other officers. She spotted Elisa and Matt talking with David Xanatos and his assistant, Owen Burnett.

"Maza, Bluestone…what are you two doing here?"

"Captain Chavez," David said. "Please allow me to explain. See, I had an intruder come on the premises and I had my assistant contact your department."

"Right. That doesn't explain how those two got here so fast," Chavez said.

"Yes, of course. My apologies. Detectives Maza and Bluestone were already here on the premises. They were coming to inquire about my laboratory that was broken into a few months ago," he replied.

David turned to the detectives. "Isn't that right, detectives?"

Matt replied, "Yeah captain. We wanted to know if Mr. Xanatos' facility had any more disturbances."

"Very well, Bluestone. Next time, tell someone where you are going. Did you see what happened?"

"The intruder was breaking into the Eerie Building when I pulled my gun on him. He pulled out a grenade and it went off," said Elisa.

"Were you knocked unconscious?" she asked Elisa.

Elisa nodded her head yes.

"Bluestone, were you hurt?"

"No captain, I was inside when the explosion occurred."

"Alright you two. Go on home." Elisa and Matt were about to walk when Chavez called Elisa's name.

"Maza, hold on for a second." She turned around. "Elisa, are you really ok? It seems every time I turn around, something is always happening to you. You know what's strange, you managed to get hurt at night at the most inopportune times. Do you need a break?"

"Captain, I don't need a break. I'm fine. Why aren't you offering Matt the same courtesy?" Elisa said a little annoyed.

Chavez inhaled. "Because, Maza, your partner is not getting hurt all the time."

Elisa sighed. "I'm not getting hurt all the time. Look, like I've told you before, the gun shot incident was an accident. No harm, no foul."

"You almost died a few months ago and you could have seriously been injured tonight," Chavez said.

"I see your point but this is the job. I know the risks," said Elisa.

"I know but I can't have one my officers overdoing it and placing herself in unnecessary danger," she replied.

"Fine," Elisa said knowing she lost this argument.

"Go home. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

**The next day**

Captain Chavez was talking with a Captain Miller about a new transfer coming into her precinct. "_Another transfer. Now I have to find someone to show him the ropes. Who could I possibly get?," _she thought.

She ran over a few names in her head but none of them would do. Then it her and she smiled. She had the perfect person in mind.

Chavez walked outside her office and noticed Bluestone at his desk. "Bluestone," she called. Matt looked up and went over to where Chavez was standing.

"What is it, captain?" he asked.

"Let me know when Maza gets here. I need to speak with you two the moment she arrives. Better yet, just knock on my door when she gets here," she replied.

Chavez walked back into her office.

As Matt was heading toward his desk, he thought, "She must be really pissed off about last night. I better warn Elisa before we go in there."

Elisa arrived about five minutes later. After she clocked in and got some coffee, she headed to her desk. "I wonder what today will bring me," she said to herself.

"Hey, Matt. How you doing?" Elisa asked.

"Hey yourself. I was doing fine until a few minutes ago," he replied.

Elisa's eyebrows creased. "Why?"

"Looks like Captain is still pissed off from last night. She told me that she wanted to speak with us as soon as you arrived," Matt answered.

"Great. Just great. I explained myself the best I could. I thought she'd be over it by now. Come on, let's get this over with," Elisa said.

They made their way to the office. "I was having such a great day," Elisa said to herself.

Matt knocked on the door. "Come in," said Chavez.

Chavez got up from her seat. "Bluestone, Maza, have a seat," she said.

The detectives looked at each other as they sat down.

Chavez proceeded. "Maza, I'm reassigning you to day shift for a while. I need you to show a new transfer the ropes."

Both of them were shocked.

"Dayshift?!" Elisa questioned.

"Oh, come on, captain," replied Matt.

Chavez noticed the figure standing behind her door. "_This must be him,"_ she thought. She made her way to the door.

"You're breaking up a great team better than you know," Elisa said as she turned around in her chair.

"It's only temporary and it wasn't a request," Chavez answered raising an eyebrow.

Elisa stood up to protest some more as Chavez opened her door.

Elisa said, "I just want it on the record that I'm…"

She stopped speaking when she saw the man before her.

Her attitude changed. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

"Well, hi. Elisa Maza," she said preparing for a handshake.

"Detective Jason Conover," the man replied shaking her hand in response. Nice to meet you."

Matt just smirked and shook his head. _"That guy has no idea what he's in for,"_ he thought.

Chavez watched Jason and Elisa interact. "_This was the right decision after all," _she proudly thought.

"Maza," said Chavez.

Elisa turned around. "Don't just stand there. Take your new partner and show him the ropes."

"Yes, captain." Elisa faced Jason again.

"You ready to go?" she asked him.

"Ready when you are," he said.

"Let's go." They walked out of the precinct.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow! I got over a 100 views. I really wasn't expecting that. So thanks to everyone who has viewed the story so far. Thank you for the reviews as well. Please keep reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own the series or the characters. Dialogue taken from Hunter's Moon.

Chapter 5

The car ride was silent at the beginning. Jason took the time to study his surroundings.

_"So this is Manhattan. We're sure to find the gargoyles in this city,_" he thought. _"All of our work better pay off soon._"

Elisa was getting tired of the silence. _"Might as well get to know my partner. No time like the present,"_ she reasoned.

"So what precinct did you transfer from?" Elisa asked.

Jason replied, "One in another city."

"_We're getting somewhere,"_ Elisa thought. She pressed further.

"Really? What city?"

Jason continued looking out of the window before answering.

"A small one compared to this. A town this size must take a lot of work to protect."

Elisa chuckled. "It's more than a job. It's a way of life."

"I've heard some pretty wild things about New York…like alligators in the sewers," he said.

"I could tell you stories."

"I'm all ears," Jason stated.

Elisa continued to drive down to the docks when there was a sudden explosion. She swerved her car so debris wouldn't hit them.

It just so happened that the explosion happened at Xanatos Enterprises.

"_Great. Just perfect," _Elisa thought sarcastically.

Two thugs ran out of the building toward their vehicle as Elisa pulled up.

Jason and Elisa drew their weapons as they both shouted, "Police, freeze!"

The two thugs put down the stolen goods and surrendered.

Before the detectives knew it, someone had snuck up from behind.

"Freeze yourself, " said the voice.

Elisa glanced back and a growl emerged. She noticed a group of men aiming their guns at them.

Jason looked at Elisa and narrowed his eyes. There was no way he was dying on his first day. He needed to think of a way to get them both out safe and better yet, alive.

He noticed an explosive called D/I 7 on the ground in front of one the men. He decided to go for it and shoot. It was their only way to escape.

One of the robbers said, "Drop the hardware."

The man started shooting as Jason fell to the ground to avoid the bullets. He aimed his gun at the explosive and pulled the trigger. His plan worked.

The explosive went off and the robbers flew forward.

A shootout ensued and in the meantime, two of the robbers escaped in the getaway van.

Jason and Elisa hurried into the car and Elisa told him to call it in.

They followed the robbers to Central Park while still being shot at.

_Bullets, bullets and more bullets. This is going to cost me a fortune. There goes my paycheck," _thought Elisa.

Next thing Elisa knows is that her partner maneuvered his upper body out of the window and started shooting.

"My mechanic is going to love this," Elisa said annoyed. She swerved her car to catch up with the criminals. "_This needs to end soon. My car can only take so much," _she thought.

Jason noted that the van's right tire was getting flat. He aimed and fired his gun causing the vehicle to flip over.

The detectives finally got out of the car.

"I said freeze," Elisa stated as she pulled out her weapon.

More police arrived on the scene and the criminals were escorted to the prison buses.

Elisa and Jason stood there watching the scene unfold. "Sunday in the park with dirt bags," Elisa said aloud.

She turned to Jason and said, "Not bad shooting Clyde."

Jason smirked at the comment. "Thanks Bonnie. You were pretty good behind the wheel. May I buy you a cup of coffee?" he continued.

Elisa smiled at the offer. "_I'm beginning to like this guy. This new partner thing is really working out so far."_

"Sure. Why not? After this, I could use some," Elisa said.

"Alright then," Jason replied. They got in the car and headed to a local coffee shop.

"Hey partner, are you really buying my cup of coffee?" Elisa asked while driving.

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't. Unless you just want to pay for your own," Jason answered.

Elisa pretended to think long and hard before answering. "Nope. I was raised too good to say no."

Jason laughed. "Well, we wouldn't want you to go against your parents' teachings."

"No, we wouldn't."

"_He has one of the most beautiful laughs I've ever heard. Slow down Maza. You just met the guy and you're already crushing on him."_

"Mama would be so proud of me right now," Elisa muttered sarcastically.

Jason turned in Elisa's direction. "Did you say something?"

Elisa's eyes widened. "_Crap. I said that out loud. At least he didn't catch it. I'm in the clear."_

They pulled up to a local coffee shop and placed their order.

As they waited, Jason studied his new partner.

Jason noted that Elisa seemed to be a really good cop. She could handle herself in tough situations. She had proven that today.

He also noted how beautiful she was. _"She could've chosen any profession. I wonder why she became a cop." _

Elisa interrupted his thoughts.

"Jason, I'll be right back."

"Okay," he answered. He watched her walk away to the ladies' room.

"_Come on, Canmore. You got a job to do. A destiny to fulfill. There's no time for anything else."_

The cashier called out their order and Jason paid for the coffee.

Jason took a seat at the table near a window. He looked out and saw a family across the street. He smiled sadly.

The scene reminded him so much of when his parents used to take him, Robyn and Jon sightseeing. He missed them terribly.

His parents may not be here but he would continue the legacy. The hunt every gargoyle and destroy them. One day, his children would do the same.

Children. He wished for his own family but would he still be alive to start one. Would he end up like his father? Leaving three children orphaned.

No, he would do better. He wouldn't die and have them feel the pain and loss. That loss is indescribable. He's still trying to recover from the pain.

The pain was less excruciating because he had vengeance. He will make that witch pay for her crimes.

Elisa walked out of the ladies' room and noticed Jason wasn't in line anymore.

"Where did he go?" she whispered. She spotted him near the window. He looked deep in thought. "_I wonder what's wrong. On second thought, none of my business."_

She walked up to the table and Jason noticed her out of his peripheral vision. He looked at her and smiled while handing her the cup of coffee.

Elisa observed the sadness in his eyes. "_He must be really troubled by something." _

Before she could stop herself, she asked, "Is everything alright? Whatever is on your mind, it can't be good. You seem a little out of sorts."

Jason was caught off guard. Was he that transparent right now? Not good.

Elisa observed his change. Her hand flew over her mouth. "Jason, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. You know what, forget I asked."

"Elisa-"

She cut him off before he could explain. "Don't worry about it. You're not obligated to tell me anything." Elisa clearly wanted to move on. She just embarrassed herself in front of him. She felt like a nervous teenager all of the sudden.

"_You just had to say something to the man," _she reprimanded herself.

"We better head back to the station." Elisa quickly got out of her seat and headed to her car. Jason just followed her out.

The car ride was silent. Jason glanced at Elisa. She refused to say another word since they left the coffee shop. She kept her eyes on the road.

Jason smirked to himself. Elisa was the first person in a long time to pick up on his mood besides his siblings, of course. He was normally so good at building up walls. It was necessary.

He didn't want emotion to temper his need for revenge. He never got close to people. At least after his parents died.

Jason wanted to explain what he was thinking but decided against it. It hadn't gone unnoticed that Elisa was a little embarrassed. It was cute really.

Before he knew it, they were back at the station.

When they got inside, Chavez noticed them. "Maza, Conover," she said and waved them over.

"I heard you two had a little trouble at the docks today," said Chavez.

"We did but it's nothing we couldn't handle," Jason said.

"Good. Write up the report. I expect it to be on my desk by tomorrow morning," Chavez replied.

"No problem," said Elisa.

"Conover, for now take Bluestone's desk. He's gone for the day."

"Yes, Captain Chavez."

"Call me Chavez."

He nodded in understanding.

"Go on, then." They walked away.

Three hours later, they finished up the report.

Elisa stood up and put on her jacket.

"Hey Conover," she called out.

Jason lifted up his head. "Nice work today. Not bad for the first day."

He smiled. _"His smile his gorgeous. And I can get lost in those blue eyes all day."_

She hadn't heard what Jason said at first. All she caught was, "….it was great working with you as well. Have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

Thankfully for her, she was good at masking her features.

"See you tomorrow. Good night."

They clocked out and went to their cars.

Elisa headed to Eerie Building. She had to tell the clan of this new development in her life.

Jason watched her drive off. _"Now the real work begins."_


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Dialogue from Hunter's Moon.

Chapter 6

Elisa made her way to see the clan. She had so much to tell them. She couldn't wait to see their reactions at the news.

Elisa got there just as the sun was descending. She waited. She loved this next part.

The gargoyles' stone armor cracked and they roared from their sleep.

"I never get tired of that, " Elisa whispered to herself as she watched them.

Brooklyn spoke to Elisa first. "What's up?"

"Well my new partner and I had some excitement today," Elisa stated.

Everybody was stunned to hear this.

"New partner, where's Matt?" asked Broadway.

"Come on. I'll tell you all about it."

They followed her inside anxious to hear what she had to say.

Elisa told them everything. Well, except the coffee shop incident. That piece of info she could keep to herself. No need to relieve embarrassing and humiliating moment.

"And that's the story. Man, you should've seen Jason in action. This guy can shoot a fly out from between its wings," Elisa concluded.

Goliath couldn't help but see the change in Elisa when she discussed Jason.

"You seem quite impressed by your new partner," Goliath said.

Elisa shrugged her should nonchalantly. "Well, I mean, he's a good cop that's all."

"Besides it's temporary," she said. Goliath saw the disappointment on her face.

He wasn't pleased to see her so sad. She just met this human a few short hours. How can she possible miss this Jason character?

"Of course," Goliath said in understanding.

Elisa yawned. "It's been a long day. I gotta get some sleep."

She turned around the face the clan. "But I'm a little worried that whoever planned this heist might strike again tonight" she continued.

Broadway sought to reassure Elisa. "Don't worry Elisa. We'll keep an eye on the stuff."

She smiled. Broadway was just like a little brother to her. "Thanks."

Elisa went on to explain where the D/I 7 was stored and that it was Xanatos' property.

After Elisa spoke, Goliath interjected.

"Somehow I doubt Xanatos is the true victim in all of this," he said. The clan knew better than to trust Xanatos. They had learned that lesson the hard way.

"But we will split up and keep watch over both locations," he continued.

Elisa saw that her work was done. "Later, guys. I got a date with a pillow."

Elisa finally made it to her apartment 30 minutes later. She fed her cat Cagney. She was too tired to have dinner so she went straight to bed.

She thought about Jason. He was a good cop. It really was too bad that their situation was temporary. She could get used to him.

But where would that leave Matt? She couldn't leave him twisting in the end. He was the only one outside of her family who knew of the gargoyles' existence. She trusted Matt with her life.

Besides, she was the only one in the department who could handle when he went off on one of is UFO tangents.

Perhaps not having Jason as a partner anymore was a blessing in disguise.

She could start dating him. "_Where did that idea come from? You really are crushing on him. But that would never work. How could it work? You can't go down that road of heartbreak again"_

"Elisa, get some sleep. There's no time to indulge in pointless fantasies," she chided herself. She closed her eyes and drifted off.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: This chapter and probably the next 2 or 3 will have dialogue from Hunter's Moon.

Chapter 7

The clan went out on their patrol then headed off to both of Xanatos' warehouses. They may not like or trust Xanatos but it was still there job to protect the city.

Goliath had Angela and Hudson with him while the others kept an eye out at the other location. Goliath hoped that nothing would go terribly wrong tonight.

Angela asked Goliath and Hudson, "Do you really think the thieves would try and rob this place again?" She couldn't understand why criminals would risk getting caught again. It seemed pretty silly to her.

Hudson responded, "Thieves always return to the scene of the crime, lass. I learned that from the television"

Goliath smiled at Hudson. The old timer was so enamored with this world.

Angela looked at Hudson and said, "I thought you said I wasn't supposed to believed everything I see on television."

Hudson looked like a deer caught in headlights. He didn't respond to her statement.

Suddenly, an aircraft appeared behind Angela.

They all watched as the aircraft ascended above them. The door opened to reveal three figures clothed in black.

One of the men said as he looked at Angela, "You were right. She's here."

The woman beside him said stunned, "Three of them?" She was only expecting to subdue one gargoyle.

The second man looked at the other two. "I thought only the demon survived."

"It doesn't matter. They all die tonight. Hunters attack!" the first Hunter shouted as they all jumped from the aircraft onto the concrete.

A fight ensued and the Hunters were quickly gaining the upper hand.

Goliath was trapped and Hudson was fighting a mechanical bird with his dagger.

Angela was the only one left to hold off these people. She wouldn't go down without a fight. She heard the woman say, "I got the demon." The woman threw the weapon at her but it missed Angela.

Angela thought she was in the clear. However, she felt the object strike her in the back. She fell to the ground. Her body was wrapped in pain. She could barely move.

Angela regained some of her strength a few minutes later and stood up. Her eyes locked with one of the attackers.

The man narrowed his eyes and fired his gun. An electrocution shield hit Angela and she screamed. She stumbled backwards and fell over the roof.

Her back hit the car underneath. She just knew she was dead.

Goliath saw red. His blood boiled as he saw his only child hurt.

He ripped the shield apart. The Hunters all pointed their guns toward him. He wasn't going to get way.

Goliath didn't have time for this. Angela was hurt. She was in trouble and he needed to get to her.

Goliath pounded his fists against the concrete breaking the ground.

The Hunters were lifted off their feet and were knocked unbalanced at the sudden movement.

Goliath and Hudson retreated. "Hudson, with me."

Hudson followed him off the roof.

Goliath looked at Angela's near lifeless form. Angela needed help desperately.

Goliath carefully picked up Angela and flew off to the Eerie Building. _"Don't leave me, my daughter. Stay strong."_

The Hunters watched them go. One of the men said, "At least you got to demon after all these centuries. It's over."

The other man shook his head in disappointment. "It wasn't the demon." He headed back to the aircraft.

"_I may not have gotten the demon tonight but I will. I promise you father. I will not let you down,"_ the Hunter thought.

The Hunters discussed tonight's events.

"She was younger. Her coloring was different," the Hunter said.

The woman replied, "A whole new clan." She turned to the other person. "That explains all the gargoyle sightings that brought us here."

"One or a thousand, we will exterminate them," the older Hunter said, the anger in his voice was evident.

"Is that really necessary? We know the demon is evil but the other gargoyles may not be," the younger Hunter questioned.

He never wanted to be a part of this. He felt obligated to help his siblings but if it was up to him, he would leave this life behind and never look back.

With that, the other Hunter exploded and grabbed him by the collar. "Don't you ever say that! The only good gargoyle is a dead gargoyle. The only constellation of this evening is that I nailed one of them for good."

Meanwhile, Angela was fighting for her life. The clan wondered if this would be the last time Angela would be alive.

Goliath waited for the sun to rise. His daughter's fate would be decided tonight.

Hudson cradled Angela in his arms. "Dawn is hours away," he said to Goliath.

Goliath hung his head low and turned toward the city.

"They did this to her. Those masked hunters. On my daughter's life, I swear I will hunt them down and they will become my prey and I will kill them," said Goliath.

The Hunters retreated to their hide out.

The older Hunter stood by the window. "This will end soon. I will avenge my father's death. My destiny will be fulfilled."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Elisa woke up from her sleep well rested. "_I needed that," _she thought. She looked over at her alarm clock. It was nearing dawn so she decided to visit the clan one more time.

She wanted to find out if they made any progress tonight. These string of robberies needed to be stopped.

Elisa freshened up and headed out to see the clan.

As Elisa drove she got this strange feeling that something wasn't right. The uneasy feeling grew stronger as she approached the building.

"_Strange. Why am I getting so antsy all of the sudden? Better make sure everything is alright."_

As she walked up the stairs she briefly took in the scene before her. Goliath was cradling Angela in his arms while the others stood around her. She ran to help.

"Give me room," she stated and the clan moved from their spots.

She started to perform CPR on Angela. _"Come on, Angela. Breathe for me," _she thought.

Angela coughed and everyone was amazed at what just happened.

Goliath beamed at the fact that his daughter was still alive. He put his hand on Elisa's shoulder and said, "She lives…thanks to you."

"CPR. The gift that keeps on giving. What happened to her?"

Elisa checked Angela's pulse as Goliath spoke.

"We were attacked at the warehouse by three humans in black."

Brooklyn chimed in. "And Demona hit the warehouse on the Westside."

Elisa closed her eyes to calm herself. "_Figures. Why does she have to be involved in any of this?"_

"Do we know anything about the others?" Elisa asked.

Goliath stood up and walked away from the crowd. "They call themselves Hunters but soon they will be the prey." Goliath's eyes went white signifying his anger.

After that, the clan turned to stone.

Elisa went to work angry. No, she was beyond angry. She was furious at whoever dared to hurt or kill one of her friends. Sooner or later someone was going to pay for this.

Elisa clocked in and went to her desk. She stared at the paperwork in front of her. She wasn't in the mood for this.

She was too concerned about Angela to care about anything else for the time being.

Elisa didn't see Jason sit across from her. "Elisa," he said.

She looked up and gave a half-hearted smile. "Hey, Jason."

"_Ok. Something is going on with her. She'll tell me when she's ready."_

Chavez walked over to them and said, "Hello detectives. I need you both to do a follow up on the explosion at the docks."

"Alright. We'll head out now," Elisa said. Chavez nodded and went back to her office.

Elisa got out of her seat so quickly that Jason didn't realize it until Elisa called out to him.

"Conover, let's go."

Jason just followed her out. _"Something definitely is up."_

As they made there way outside, they saw Matt being hounded by reporters about the so-called recent gargoyles sightings on the subway a couple of nights ago.

Matt blew off the question and started talking about UFOs and aliens.

Jason was about to watch when Elisa pulled on his arm. "Come on, we got a crime scene to investigate."

"What's the hurry? You afraid that reporter is going to hound you about gargoyles."

Elisa chuckled. "Yeah, right. Look I just want to keep moving before this trail gets any colder." She slid into the driver's seat.

Jason shot up an eyebrow. He was determined to get to the bottom of this.

Elisa kept her eyes on the road. She was sure she was breaking the speed limits but she didn't care.

She needed to get her mind off what happened to Angela but was finding it difficult to do so.

She was about to get out of the car when Jason grabbed her wrist. She turned to him to find out what he wanted.

"Tell me the real reason," Jason said.

Elisa sighed in resignation. _"Who better to tell your troubles to than your partner?"_

"A very close friend of mine was...assaulted. She nearly died."

Jason felt anger for whoever hurt her friend. "_That's horrible."_

"Do we know who did it?" he asked.

"Not yet. I feel so….."

"Frustrated, helpless, angry," Jason finished for her.

"All of the above," she said. _"He understands what I'm going through. I feel a little better now that I've gotten this off my chest."_

Jason pressed. "You want to nail the guy who hurt your friend?"

"Yes. I do."

"I've been there. I'm still there," he replied thinking about his father.

Elisa put her hand over his as a comforting gesture. He turned toward her again and they looked into each other's eyes.

Elisa couldn't help but stare. His eyes were baby blue. They had a way of sucking you in and never letting you go.

However, Elisa's brain was screaming, "Too close! Too close! Maza, back away!" Her head won out.

She pushed him away. "Check the point of entry, okay.

"Right, chief."

Elisa got out berating herself. _"Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ _You're at a crime scene where people could possibly see you."_

Jason was berating himself too. "_What in the world was I thinking? Nice, Canmore. Go ahead and do something stupid. Do your job and get her out of your head."_

Elisa walked into the now eroding building while Jason surveyed the area outside. Elisa saw Owen Burnett taking inventory.

"So, your boss is cozy with Demona, I see."

Owen replied, "On the contrary Detective Maza. Mr. Xanatos has had no contact with Demona for some time."

"Demona and some hired muscle tried to kill the gargoyles last night. They almost got Angela."

"Sorry to hear about Angela but Mr. Xanatos has no knowledge of anything."

Elisa walked out. She saw Jason leaning over debris. She walked over to check it out.

"Elisa, look. Ever seen anything like this?"

She saw the claw marks. _"I can't tell him anything." _

"Can't say that I have," she said hoping nothing would tip Jason off.

"They look like claw marks. But what could be strong enough to leave claw marks in solid steel?" asked Jason. "_The demon's been here. There still hope left."_

"I don't know, Jason. Don't have an answer for you," Elisa lied.

"_Demona! That woman makes my life a living nightmare sometimes."_

The detectives finished analyzing the crime scene and headed back to station.

The pair was a little more relaxed but each still had things on their minds.

"_Angela will be alright but why did those Hunters attack? I bet it has something to do with that attack Macbeth did a few nights ago. I feel sorry for Angela. She has to deal with that psycho of a mother," _Elisa thought.

"_We got her. Hope is not lost. Patience, Jason, patience. You've waited this long."_

**_Later that evening..._**

It was time to go home. The detectives were tired of filling out reports.

Elisa let out a slight yawn. Jason noticed and thought, "_She really is cute. Ugh, you think everything she does is cute. You're falling for her and you need to stop. Nothing can get in the way of the plan."_

"I'm about to head home. So, good night," said Jason and he clocked out.

Elisa wished she could head straight home but first thing first. Check on Angela.

Elisa called the Eerie Building and asked to speak with Owen Burnett.

"Burnett, speaking."

"Owen, it's me, Elisa."

"Detective, what can I do for you? You need to interrogate me further."

Elisa rolled her eyes. "No, I need to check on Angela. Is she around?"

"The gargoyles left already for patrol, I believe."

Elisa was slightly disappointed. She really wanted to see them.

"Oh ok."

"Very well detective." Owen hung up.

"_Might as well go home," _she thought.

She walked down the steps to her car when Jason ran over to her.

"Any word on your friend?" he asked.

"I think a good night's sleep helped," she said. He was glad to hear it.

"Are you alright?"

Elisa put up a front. "Sure, don't worry about me. I'm a rock."

"Oh ok. Well, see you later then." Jason walked off.

Elisa watched him walk away wishing she hadn't made him feel awkward.

"_I can't believe I'm about to do this," _she thought.

"Jason, would you like to have dinner?" "_Please say yes so I don't look like an idiot."_

Jason couldn't believe she asked him. He had wanted to do that but felt it was pointless to ask. Besides, he didn't have time for this or so he tried to convince himself of such. However, he couldn't say no to the invitation.

Jason followed Elisa to her apartment. "_Nice digs."_

A few minutes later, Elisa walked into her apartment. "I hope you don't mind. I wasn't up for a crowded restaurant."

"Not a problem," he said.

Elisa walked to kitchen and pulled out pots and pans. "I have one of the best stocked refrigeratos on the East Coast. With friends like mine it's safer."

Jason observed her moving around. "_I could get used to this. Being here in this town, having a relationship. A real relationship this time. I can see myself doing all this with her." _

Jason felt something crawl around his legs. It was a cat so he picked her up.

"Who's this little guy?" he asked.

Elisa looked over his way and saw him holding Cagney.

"_He likes cats. He's holding her gently. I wonder what he would be like as a father." _Elisa quickly shook her head. "_It's the first…Oh man, I took him to my apartment first. Nice going. I really didn't think this through. Who brings a man to her apartment on the first date? If my grandmother could see me now, she would definitely try to whip me and then lecture me." _

Elisa walked over to Jason. "This is Cagney. She seems to like you. Let me put her over there." She headed for the living room.

Jason couldn't control himself. He wanted to kiss her for a while now but that moment in the car just solidified it. What did he have to lose?

He walked up from behind and gently turned her around. He leaned in and waited for her response.

Elisa knew it was coming. Elisa couldn't help herself either. She wanted to know what it would feel like to be near him. To have him hold her in his arms as if she was the only person he cared for. She wanted to know what it felt like to kiss him.

She leaned in as well and they kissed.

"_Wow_," was all Elisa could think. Her heart started to beat faster as they deepened the kiss.

Then his face popped into her mind. That face that she would only see in her dreams from now on. She felt guilty suddenly.

Elisa pulled away and turned around. She wrapped her arms around herself as to protect her heart.

Jason wondered what just happened. He put his hands on Elisa's arms.

"We shouldn't do this."

"Is it because we're partners? It's only temporary. You'll be back on nightshift with Bluestone," Jason said confused.

Elisa shook her head. She wanted to cry and she wanted to tell him the real reason she stopped. "_I can't do it. I'm betraying him."_

Jason asked, "There's someone else, isn't there?"

Elisa put her hands to her neck. "Not really. He's no longer in the picture."

Jason looked defeated. He thought this could be his second chance at love. "I'm sorry I got carried away. It's just that there hasn't been anyone in a long time. You think you're used to it."

Elisa felt really guilty now. "_Smooth, Maza. Real smooth. Go ahead and break his heart."_

"I'll just go now," he headed for the door.

Elisa almost stopped him. She wanted to reach out to him and tell him that she understood. She understood what it was like to not have someone in your life.

She understood the wanting of companionship.

Instead, she let him walk out that door. She sat on her steps with her head in her hands.

She then went to her bedroom and went inside her closet. She pulled down a heart-shaped box with flowers on it. She found it.

It was a necklace that said, "To Elisa, my one and only. I'll always love you."

Elisa cried and put the necklace back in the box.

Meanwhile, Jason was feeling pretty stupid. _"I kissed her. I…I thought she wanted it too. This is exactly what I was trying to avoid."_

Jason made his way to his home away from home. He went aboard on an aircraft.

"Jason, where have you been?" asked Jon.

"Out."

"Clearly. We got news for you."

Jason perked up. "What's the news?"

"We captured the gargoyles," said Robyn.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"They escaped."

"What?! You let them all escape!" Jason yelled.

"Yes and I'll show you why," said Robyn.

She explained how Demona and a woman named Dominique Destine were the same person. Jason concluded that she must have shared this knowledge with the others.

"What do you propose we do?" asked Jon.

"We bide our time," said Jason.

The siblings went to their hideout again. Jason stared out the window for the second night in a row.

"_I'm almost there. I'm carrying on your legacy. I'm keeping my promise to you,"_ he thought. Jason pulled out his Hunter's mask.

Jon watched his brother from a distance. He hoped this trip would be futile and they wouldn't do this any longer. He knew that simply wasn't an option for Jason.

For Robyn, it was something she could do without. She particularly didn't care one way or the other.

But Jason was a different story. He remembered father and all his lessons on the Canmore legacy. A legacy tainted by bloodshed. Jon didn't understand the motivation or even how the feud started.

Now in some regards, they all had been corrupted by stupid traditions. Traditions that shouldn't be passed down.

Why couldn't Jason realize that this feud is something he can leave behind? In his heart, he knew why.

Jason was still trying to make father proud. Didn't he know that something had to give? Would it be his sanity, his life? The long feud was getting old.

He hoped maybe something or someone can help Jason see the light. Jason could be free of this once and for all.

Author's Note: Part III of Hunter's Moon is not happening in this story. Since this is an AU story, the Canmore will eventually learn about Macbeth and his hunt. They will be interacting at some point. More about Elisa and Jason's respective love lives will come into play.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: This chapter is mostly Elisa centered. Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of the gargoyles. New characters belong to me.

Chapter 9

A month had passed since the kiss and Elisa could not stop thinking about it. She and Jason had not discussed it all.

Their work relationship hadn't changed. They remained professional at all times; they still went to the coffee shop on occasion. Still, it was huge void that could not be ignored. At some point, they were going to have to move past this.

At least the clan had been all right. The Hunters seemed to have disappeared out of thin air. They hadn't attacked in a month, which was a good thing. Goliath had been determined to make them pay for hurting Angela.

However, the clan still had to contend with Macbeth.

Macbeth was set on killing Demona but quickly found that killing her meant killing himself in the process. "_That sucks to have your life literally tied to your archenemy," _Elisa thought.

Elisa didn't want to think about Macbeth or the Hunters anymore. She was going to relax this weekend.

"_What can I do today?" _she thought.

No sooner had she thought that, her phone rang. She looked at the caller id and saw it was her friend, Chelsea McDonald.

"Hey, Chelse," said Elisa.

"Hey, E. What are you doing today?" Chelsea asked.

"Funny you should ask that. I was just trying to figure out what I could do today."

"Perfect. I'll pick you up in thirty."

"Wait, where are you taking me?" Elisa asked.

"Don't worry about it. Oh, and wear something other than jeans and a t-shirt," Chelsea said.

"Haha. Very funny. You know, you are the only one who can get away with that sentence."

"I know. That's why you love me," Chelsea said.

"Whatever. See you in thirty." Elisa hung up the phone.

Chelsea was her best friend. They had been friends since freshmen year of college. Chelsea became a high-powered attorney in New York.

"What am I going to wear?" she asked herself.

Elisa looked at all her clothes. Most of clothes consisted of jeans and t-shirts. What else was she really going to wear to work? She couldn't track criminals in heels.

She eventually found some blacks slacks and a yellow top. _"This is kind of cute. Now for shoes."_

She found some heels to wear. They weren't too high but high enough.

The doorbell rang as she finished applying a little make up.

"Elisa! It's me!" yelled Chelsea.

Elisa rolled her eyes as she opened the door. "Of course, it's you. I don't think the whole world heard you yelling."

Chelsea laughed and hugged Elisa. "Good to see you, girl. Let me look at you."

She looked at Elisa was wearing. "Nice outfit. No jeans, no t-shirt. And what is this….make up."

"Whatever. Remind me how you became a lawyer," Elisa said.

"Because I'm a genius even though I don't act like it."

"So where are we going?"

"You'll find out. Let's go. By the way, we're taking my car" said Chelsea.

"What's wrong with my car?"

"It's old," said Chelsea.

"It's not old. It's a classic."

"Let's go, E."

They arrived at an Italian restaurant on the Upper East Side.

"So Elisa, what's been going on with you? How's work going?"

"Um, things have been kind of quiet lately. Work is fine too. Just the everyday hustle and bustle. You know chasing and arresting criminals."

"And how's the love life?"

"_She just had to go there."_

"Well….

Chelsea perked up. "Go on."

"There was someone. My partner."

Chelsea's eyes became wide as saucers.

"Whoa! You're dating Matt?"

Elisa choked on her drink. "Matt. Eew. No, I'm not dating him. He's like a brother to me."

"Then who was it?"

"His name is Jason Conover. He transferred to the precinct and guess who was the lucky person to show him the ropes."

"You?"

Elisa nodded yes.

"So what happened?"

"First, he impressed me with his skills. Then we got to talking about things and found out we have some things in common. Then_ it_ happened and now we're just friends."

"It. You can't leave a girl hanging like that. What…Elisa tell me you didn't," said Chelsea.

"Did you?" Chelsea lowered her voice. "Did you two sleep together?"

"What?! No! He kissed me, that's all."

"That's relief because if he left you, I would track him down and give him a piece of my mind for breaking my friend's heart," Chelsea stated.

"He didn't break my heart but I think I broke his."

Chelsea gave her a questioning look.

"I pulled away. It wasn't because I couldn't stand the kiss. Jason made me feel alive. Still, I felt guilty about kissing him."

"Why would feel guilty? You're single, beautiful. Any man would be lucky to have you," Chelsea said.

"That's sweet. I saw an image of Jeff in my mind."

Chelsea sighed. "E, it's been two years. You have to let it go. He would want you to be happy."

"I know he would want me to be happy. I don't know if I can truly give my heart to someone else," Elisa replied.

"Look, I miss him too. I'm the one who introduced you to him, remember. I had this dream that we would be in-laws. I always wanted a sister."

"What are you talking about? You got four other sisters-in-law."

"No, I have one sister-in-law who I adore. The other three chicks I tolerate."

"You are so stupid," said Elisa.

"Seriously though, you have to move on. You have a deep capacity to love. Don't let this guy go because of a past that you can't change."

Elisa was getting teary-eyed. "After Jason left, I took out the necklace Jeff gave me. I still cry over that necklace."

Chelsea laughed. "You know, he spent a month looking for the perfect present for you. He dragged me all over New York for that necklace. He said he wanted something to resemble you. Something elegant, not over the top."

"He said that?"

"Yep but I, on the other hand, wanted him to buy you a diamond ring."

"You would. I take it he didn't even look at rings," Elisa said.

"No, he said it had to be simple. He said you didn't want much. I didn't believe him though. I expected you to be unimpressed with the necklace."

"No, it was beautiful. I loved it," said Elisa.

"I know. Jeff called me that night to tell me that. He was so excited. He had planned to propose to you. He went to your dad and asked for permission. Then he was going to look at engagement rings."

"Wait, when was this?" Elisa asked stunned. She'd never heard this story before.

"Three months before. He was going to take you to dad's restaurant and everybody was going to be there."

Elisa couldn't stop the tears from falling. Chelsea reached over and put her hand over Elisa's.

"I know it's hard. Sorry if I went a little overboard."

Elisa waved her hand around. "No, it's okay. Talking helps. I guess a part of my heart will always be with him."

"I understand but you are still living here on earth. You have a life to live. Go out and get your man."

Elisa chuckled while wiping her eyes. "Chelse, he's not my man. I told you-

"We're just friends," Chelsea answered mockingly.

Elisa decided to change the subject. "How's your mom doing?"

"My mother is fine. Mrs. Vivian McDonald is still kicking and doing her thing. She misses you though. She's always asking me why you don't come around."

"I thought I would be a painful reminder of what she lost. In a way, I was really protecting myself. Being around you all was hard and I didn't know if I could handle any of it."

"Hey totally get it. However, please see the woman soon. She still calls you her daughter, you know."

"Really? How do her daughters-in-law feel about that? She doesn't call someone her daughter unless she had one or someone married into the family."

"What are they going to say? Ms. Vivian, don't do that. She would whip their behinds."

"True. Tell Vivian I'm going to see her soon," Elisa said.

"So, tell me. What's this Jason Conover like? Besides have impressing cop skills," asked Chelsea.

"He's sweet and charming. He seems to be holding on to some stuff from his past though. Like he can't move past it," Elisa said.

"Sounds like someone I know," Chelsea answered. Elisa threw her napkin at her.

"Anyway, Jason is very observant though."

"Observant? That's all you got. Those are the only words you can think of to describe him. You've known him for how long?"

"A little over a month," said Elisa.

"You two don't talk much, do you?"

"I mean we talk at work but ever since the kiss, it's only been professional."

"Who's fault is that?" asked Chelsea.

"Ok, I got it. I screwed up. Don't have to rub it in," Elisa shot back.

"I love teasing you. Oh, how does he look?" asked Chelsea.

"He's tall, has baby blue eyes. He has a gorgeous smile," said Elisa.

"Baby blue eyes? So the dude is Caucasian?"

"Yes," Elisa replied.

"Alright. You sure don't discriminate. You stepped out there and got yourself one."

"Oh, shut up," Elisa said laughing.

"Hey, no issues from me. I want to meet him eventually. He's got to go through me for final approval."

"Un huh, Chelse."

"I'm serious, no one is going to treat my little sister/best friend like crap."

Elisa smiled. Chelsea always knew how to make her laugh.

"Thank you," Elisa said.

"For what?" asked Chelsea knowing full well why Elisa was thanking her.

"For making me laugh," said Elisa.

"Somebody had to lighten the mood. You can be such a downer, sometimes."

Elisa gasped in mocked shock. "Why am I friends with you?"

"As I stated earlier at the apartment, you love me."

Elisa laughed again. "You'll get to meet him one day. But he's staying on dayshift while I go back to nights. He's only my temporary partner."

"Only at work. In the personal life, he's here to stay."

Elisa cut her eyes. She glanced across the street only to see Jason talking with someone.

"_Oh, crap. That's him," _Elisa thought.

Elisa put the menu over her face. Chelsea noticed this.

"Elisa, what's wrong?" asked Chelsea.

"Jason…he's across the street."

"Where?" asked Chelsea. She spotted him.

"Girl, he's fine. You know how to pick 'em. I'm going to call him over."

Elisa's heart caught in her throat. She grabbed Chelsea's arm as she was about to stand up.

Chelsea turned her head to see Elisa's face. Elisa had narrowed her eyes and her expression said it all: "You do something crazy and I will make you regret it."

Chelsea smirked. "Okay. Chill out. I won't call him over. I'll just watch."

Before Elisa could stop her, Chelsea swerved all the way around.

"_This is so embarrassing. Who is that woman with Jason?"_

"Elisa, who's that girl talking to your man?"

"Chelsea," Elisa said firmly. "He's not mine. He doesn't belong to me. He's a grown man who can do whatever he wants."

Elisa tried looking at the menu again. "Oh, man!" she heard Chelsea say.

"What?"

"Look, he's hugging her and he kissed her on the cheek."

Elisa didn't say anything.

"Did you hear what I said? He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek," Chelsea said. _"Why isn't she upset? I'm upset and the man's not even my boyfriend?" _Chelsea thought.

"So?" Elisa asked nonchalantly even though her stomach was doing flips. _"He found someone else already." _

"So…go over there and handle your business."

"There's nothing to handle. He clearly has moved on. Let it go."

"Elisa Maza. What are you doing? You should-

"I should be doing exactly what I'm doing now. Looking for something to eat."

Elisa glanced across the street again. She looked at the couple. "_Don't get jealous. It doesn't look good on you."_

"Well, if you won't fight for what is yours, I will," Chelsea declared.

"Chelsea, leave it alone. Why do you always feel the need to fight on my behalf?"

"I wouldn't feel the need to if you were doing such a great job yourself."

"For the last time, let it go. Otherwise, you'll be paying for both meals," Elisa said.

"You must have forgotten that I'm your ride home, missy."

Elisa rolled her eyes. "Just find something to eat."

Chelsea huffed. She decided to let this go…for now.

Neither of them realized that Jason was talking to his sister, Robyn.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Over 400 views now! Thanks to everyone who is sticking with this story.

Chapter 10

Jason spent an entire month trying to find the right apartment for he and his siblings. Living in a hotel was getting old.

At first, all three of them were going to share an apartment but Robyn was against it. She said she needed her own space. Jon didn't want to live together either. He said that it was time for them to live apart.

Jason eventually secured apartments for himself and Jon. Robyn was the only one left because she was so picky. He forgot just how picky she was when she dragged him all over the Upper East Side. In the end, he didn't mind because families help each other.

He had to make sure his only sister was safe.

However, he was feeling a little frustrated. He had planned to come to New York, terminate the gargoyles and leave. He didn't expect three things: 1) liking Manhattan 2) running into complications while trying to kill his enemies and 3) Elisa.

Elisa was the real reason he couldn't say goodbye. He had been so sure Elisa felt the same way about him as he did for her. He still didn't understand why she pulled away from him that night.

Jason didn't want to be the first one to bring the kiss up. As a result, the kiss became the big elephant in the room. Nobody noticed the underline tension because they were good at keeping things professional.

He knew they would have to have a conversation soon.

Jason made his way to his apartment after his meeting with Robyn. It was a two-bedroom apartment fully furnished. The apartment had a homey feel to it, which is why he liked it. It suited him just fine.

"_Maybe one day I can invite Elisa over_," he thought.

"Get your head out of the clouds, Jason. Just accept the fact that she isn't interested in you," he said aloud.

He listened to his answering machine. No messages. "_Seems like my contact hasn't made any progress."_

The phone rang a few seconds later.

"Hello," Jason said.

"Aye, mate. See you haven't let go of your American accent," said the voice.

"Blake. I can't exactly answer the phone in my Scottish accent," said Jason.

"True. Listen, there's been some activity lately in England and in France."

"I'm listening."

"It seems like you aren't the only Hunters in town. What do you know about an Evelyn Price Canmore?"

"I know her very well," said Jason. "_That backstabbing woman. After everything she put me through. Now she decides to join to hunt."_

"What of her?" asked Jason.

"Apparently, she's on her way to organizing some kind of anti-gargoyle group," Blake answered.

"What?! That's insane. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves. Why do you think the three of us have hidden our identities for so long?"

"Jason, I know. Look the woman is a loose canon. She makes you three look like saints. What made her hate them so much?" asked Blake.

"That's something you're going to have to ask her," Jason replied. Anger could be heard in every word. Truth was he didn't really know.

"Jason, we need to think about this carefully. Whatever the woman is planning can only mean bad news for you. She could expose you if she finds out you're in New York."

"Believe me Blake, I'm well aware of what Evelyn is capable of."

"No, Jason. I don't think you do. Not only is she trying to organize an anti-gargoyle group, she also trying to get rid of people who defend the gargoyles. She's trying to terminate humans too."

"You can't be serious. Hunters don't attack humans. Our target is clear: kill the demon and her kind," said Jason.

"Someone didn't get that memo. I'm warning you. Be careful out there."

"Thanks for calling, Blake."

"No problem. You'll be hearing from me again." Blake hung up.

Evelyn making her way to New York was the last thing Jason needed. _"Should've known Evelyn wasn't playing with a full deck of cards. I should've realized it sooner."_

_**Flashback**_

Jason was tracking the demon's movements for some time now. He was close. Looks like the demon made her way to France. The country where his father was killed.

"_Looks like I'm going back to France."_

His bedroom door opened and Evelyn walked in. Jason turned around.

"Evie. I wasn't expecting you so soon. We still have work to do but I've tracked the demon. She's in France."

"That's great, Jason," Evelyn said half-heartedly.

Evelyn walked away and sat in the place where Jason had been.

Jason bent on one knee and asked her what's wrong.

"I'm pregnant, Jason."

_**Present day**_

Jason hated to relive that whole period in his head. Evelyn had caused him so much grief. She did more than that; she caused his whole family grief. She never apologized for it.

He needed to clear his head. He decided to go for a run.

After his run, he called his siblings and asked them to come over.

It took Robyn and Jon about fifteen minutes to reach his apartment. He escorted them to the living room.

Robyn and Jon waited for Jason to speak. Whatever it was, it was definitely important.

"We have a problem," Jason stated.

"What kind of problem?" asked Jon. _"Please, let this be minor."_

Jon had grown quite accustomed to life in New York. His journalism career was great. He had a normal life for once.

Robyn remained silent. She didn't really care about this Hunt. She knew she didn't want to be a part of it when her father was a Hunter. But she a promise to herself: she would stick by her brothers.

Even though she knew where that demon was, a part of her, a very small part, was afraid to kill her because of what would happen later. She really hadn't thought about the aftermath. If she killed the demon at work, all of the employees would notice her absence.

They would probably thank her because "Dominique Destine" was a hard boss to work under. She'd never seen a boss so hated and feared at the same time.

If she killed her while in gargoyle form, she would have to contend with that clan. She could handle them but she was tired of the fighting. The hatred wasn't as strong in heart anymore. She too, craved for normalcy.

"Evelyn." Robyn and Jon snapped their heads at the name.

"What about Evelyn?" asked Robyn. She knew Evelyn was trouble the minute Jason introduced her to them. She could've saved Jason all that heartbreak if he had listened.

"She's a hunter now. She's apparently organizing an anti-gargoyle group. Not only that she's killing humans who are friends and defenders of the gargoyles," Jason answered.

"Hunters don't kill humans," said Jon. "Who told you this?" he pressed.

"Blake Carrington," Jason replied.

"Makes sense," said Jon.

Blake was Jason's best friend. Blake tried to get Jason to stop the hunt but resigned within him that the only way for Jason to stop was either for something better to happen or God forbid, him getting injured or dying.

"What do you want to do?" asked Jon.

"I don't know. We still have to keep our cover in case something else happens. For now, continue to lay low. Live your lives like you've been doing."

"What about Evelyn?" asked Robyn.

"I'll deal with Evelyn myself."

There was no arguing with him when he got that deadly look in his eye.

"All right. It's your call. Be careful and don't let your emotions cloud your judgment," said Robyn.

Jason nodded his head in understanding.

His siblings left soon after.

He looked at the clock. He needed to get some sleep. He had to get to work in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Author's Note: Dialogue from the flashback scene in Hunter's Moon Part III.

Jason thrashed in his bed sweat pouring down as he dreamed about his father's murder.

_**Flashback**_

Jason stood with his siblings watching his father talk about the Hunt. His father, Charles Canmore, had been a Hunter since Jason was a little boy.

Charles turned around to face his children. "Tonight is the hunter's moon. Our moon, my children. Your great grandfather died fighting the demon. My father sought in vain for her all his life. Tonight, it finally ends with me."

Robyn said, "Just because our ancestors hunted gargoyles doesn't mean we have to."

Charles responded, "It is our destiny as Canmores Robyn."

Jon ran up to his father in a futile attempt to stop him. "Father don't go. You'll get hurt."

Charles bent to Jon so he could be eye-level. "Don't worry. I've trained all my life for this. I cannot fail."

Jason spotted the creature fly overhead. "Look!"

The other Canmores watched the creature stop on the roof. Charles made his way into the Cathedral.

Fighting ensued.

The next thing the children see is their father being thrown over the roof. He falls to the ground with a loud crack.

Robyn and Jon race over to their father while Jason sees the creature laughing and flying away.

_**Present Day**_

Jason shot up out of bed. He could still hear the laughter that nauseated him. He went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face.

He didn't think he would ever get over his father's death. It only fueled his anger toward the demon. Jason went back to bed and glance at the alarm clock. It read 4:30AM.

"Two hours left of sleep," he muttered.

Jason walked into the police station later that morning to see Elisa and Matt talking to Chavez. Today was the last day Elisa would be working days.

He was a little sad that he wouldn't be working with her anymore. "_Maybe it's for the best. The less I see her the easier the rejection will be to deal with."_

Elisa glanced toward the door to see Jason walk in. She couldn't help but think about what happened over the weekend. _"I thought he was into me. I guess not. Just remain calm."_

"Maza, are you sure Conover is good to handle the ropes by himself?" Chavez asked.

"He's good," she replied.

"Bluestone, I need you to head over to the hospital to follow up on a domestic violence case," said Chavez.

Bluestone headed to the hospital while Elisa went to her desk.

"Hey, partner," said Jason.

"Hey, yourself," said Elisa.

"How was your weekend?" asked Jason.

"Good. Went out to lunch with a friend and I hung out at my parent's house for dinner on Sunday," said Elisa.

"How was yours?"

"Not too bad. I didn't do much," he replied.

"_Except hang out with some blonde chick."_

"Oh," she said nonchalantly. "So, you didn't hang out with anybody?"

"Not really," he replied.

"_Liar. I don't have time for this bull."_

"We got rounds to make," Elisa said flatly. She knew she was being petty but didn't care.

"_What did I say?"_ Jason wondered.

Elisa gave him the cold shoulder most of the workday and he was getting annoyed.

After they clocked out, he tried to have a pleasant conversation with her.

"Elisa, thanks for showing me the ropes. I learned a lot from you. Maybe we can hang out sometime."

Elisa's anger flared. "You're welcome but I was just doing my job." She made her way to the driver's side of her vehicle and was about to get in. "Oh, maybe your girlfriend could join us while we hang out."

Elisa slammed her car door and took off leaving Jason dumbfounded.

"_What girlfriend? What is she talking about?"_

Elisa stormed into her apartment. She couldn't believe Jason would sit there and pretend that nothing mattered. She finally decided to take the plunge and it blows up in her face.

There was a knock on the door. "_Who could that be?"_

She looked out her peephole and Jason was on the other side of the door.

She opened the door. "Why are you here?"

Jason walked in. "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," Elisa said. _"I don't have time for this."_

Jason wasn't going to back down. "I think we do. What do I do to you today? You've been acting weird ever since…"

"Since what?" Elisa asked.

"Ever since I kissed you," said Jason.

Elisa exploded. "Are you kidding me? You have the nerve to talk. You parade around town with a new girlfriend. I can't believe you led me to believe you were interested in me. You know what, get out of my apartment."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"You've had your say. Now I'll have mine. First of all, I was and am interested in you. That kiss was real for me. I thought you weren't interested because you pulled away. As for this mysterious girlfriend you've somehow came up with, I don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw you this weekend with a woma. She was blonde. You hugged her and kissed her," said Elisa.

"_Robyn. She saw me with Robyn." _He smirked.

"Elisa, that wasn't some random woman. That was my sister."

"_Crap!"_ she thought.

"_She's jealous,"_ he thought.

"So, you're jealous," Jason said.

"No, I'm not. I don't get jealous."

"Really? You give me the cold shoulder at work. You get all worked up over another woman who may or may not have been a girlfriend. If that doesn't scream jealousy, I don't know what does."

Elisa narrowed her eyes. "There's no one else?"

Jason walked up to her and caressed her face. "No. To be honest, I haven't gotten you out of my head since the first day I met you."

There it was again. The overwhelming need to kiss him, to be near him. "Jason, I-

Before she could say anything, Jason claimed her lips with his.

Elisa was caught off guard but soon responded to the kiss. Her heart beat faster as they deepened the kiss. She didn't want him to let her go. It felt right.

They broke apart in need of air. They looked into each other's eyes. Elisa could see the desire and want in his eyes.

For the first time in a long time, she could see herself with another man without feeling guilty.

"_I'm not pulling away from Jason this time." _

Elisa remembered what Chelsea said about Jeff wanting her to be happy. This was her chance.

"Elisa, are you sure you want this?" asked Jason. He didn't think he could take the rejection again.

Elisa kissed him again passionately. "Yes, you are what I want."

Neither of them realized Goliath had been watching the entire time.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I think in the series there were only supposed to be three Canmores left in the family. For story purposes, there are going to be other Camore relatives.

Chapter 12

Goliath couldn't believe what he saw. Elisa was with someone. She was kissing him and she didn't turn in disgust.

A part of him thought he would have a chance with Elisa. She had been an integral part in his life, the clan's lives. What should still be a part of the clan with this new relationship on the rise?

He felt sorrow in his heart for not telling her sooner how he felt about her. Perhaps it was for the best. They were two different species. How would they make a romantic relationship work?

Nevertheless, he and the clan would keep an eye on this new love interest of Elisa's. She would always be a member of the clan.

Lexington spotted Goliath coming towards the Eerie Building. "I thought you were going to get Elisa."

"She wasn't available," he stated.

"Ok. Think she'll become available later on," Lexington said.

"I don't know, Lexington. Elisa has her own life," Goliath answered while walking off.

"_What's gotten into him?" _ Lexington wondered.

_**Back at Elisa's apartment…..**_

Elisa and Jason were sitting on the couch and watching tv. Elisa was curled up against Jason while he ran his fingers through her hair. It was a comfortable silence.

Elisa was slightly embarrassed about her outburst earlier. She basically made herself look like an idiot. However, if she didn't, she would have never known the truth.

"So, are we a couple now?" asked Elisa.

Jason chuckled. Elisa could listen to him laugh for hours. "I guess it does."

"Good." She sat up and kissed him on the cheek. "I have to admit I'm kind of scared of this," Elisa continued.

"Why?"

"It's been a couple of years since my last relationship. I've closed my heart off to the prospect of loving someone else. I didn't think I could totally give my heart again. It would be unfair to the next person who came along," Elisa explained.

Jason nodded. He understood the feeling of not wanting to get burned again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jason asked.

Elisa nodded yes. _"At least I can tell him about this part of my life."_

"Hold on, I have to get something," Elisa said. She headed to her bedroom.

Jason sat their thinking. _"Should I tell her about my past? My father, the Hunt, Evelyn. Would she still want to be with me?"_

Elisa took down the box from the closet shelf. Everything she had that reminded her of Jeff was in this box. _"I love you, Jeff. It's time for me to move on though."_

She sat back on the couch and Jason noticed the box in her hands. _"This must have been an important in her life. Just listen to her and be there for her."_

"I was involved with a guy named Jeff McDonald for five years. We met in our sophomore year of college at Columbia. We dated until I was in my first year at the police academy."

Elisa pulled out a photo of them at a Christmas party and handed it to Jason. "This is him."

Jason looked at the photo. He was African-American, tall, nice build. He looked like he could have been an American football player. They looked happy.

"Was Jeff a professional football player?" he was curious.

Elisa laughed. "No, but he did look like one. He would get ask that all time. Sometimes, people would ask him for autographs. At first he declined. Then it got to be too much and so he would just sign them. He said it could be worth a lot of money one day."

"Although, he did play in high school. He was studying to be a neurosurgeon," Elisa continued.

"A cop and a neurosurgeon," said Jason. "That's a combination."

"I know. I used to get harassed by both sides of our families on how we were going to make it work. You know unpredictable shifts and stuff like that."

Jason just nodded.

"Anyway, he loved to volunteer and help children in need. I think that's what I loved about him most. His ability to love and be compassionate."

Elisa continued to rummage through the box. She found the necklace and teared up. "_I was trying not to cry."_

Jason noticed the tears were about to come when Elisa pulled out the necklace. He grabbed her hand to comfort her.

"It's all right," he reassured her.

Elisa wiped her eyes. "I was determined not to cry."

"You can cry all you want. I'm here for you."

Elisa held the necklace in the palm of her hand. "Jeff gave me this on our anniversary. He had it engraved and it says, To Elisa, my one and only. I'll always love you," she explained, her voice breaking.

Now the tears were flowing. Jason wiped his thumb across her cheek.

She exhaled. "Jeff gave me this necklace three months before he died. He was killed in a car accident. He was coming home from the hospital when someone ran a red light and crashed into him. He died on impact."

"Elisa, that's horrible. I'm so sorry," said Jason.

"Me too. His life was cut short. He had so many plans. _We _had so many plans. I thought we would last forever. His sister, Chelsea, told me the other day, that he was going to propose," said Elisa.

"Wow, I'm sure you two would've been happy," Jason replied.

Elisa gave a sad smile. "I would hope so. Needless to say, I've been reluctant to date anyone else. When you kissed me, I felt like I was betraying his memory. That's why I pulled away. It had nothing to do with you. That sounds stupid, doesn't it?"

Jason grabbed Elisa's face with his hands. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "It's not stupid at all. We all have relationships that define us. I'm just glad you felt you could share it with me."

"Was he your first love?" Jason asked.

"No, but he was my longest relationship. I'm still friends with his twin sister, Chelsea. She's the one I told you about earlier. She introduced us."

"Was it love at first sight?" Jason teased.

Elisa laughed. "No, I didn't even want to meet him. I was focused on my studies but of course, she paid no attention to me. She said we were "made for each other."

"I suppose she was right in a way. I guess we were made for each other for that time," Elisa continued.

Elisa put all the mementos in the box and laid it on the table. She faced Jason again.

"Thanks for listening. You are the only person I've talked to about Jeff outside the family. I guess I needed to get this off my chest."

"Glad to lend an ear."

"Hey, I'm here for you too. Whenever you want to talk, I'm here to listen," Elisa offered.

Jason hung his head a little. He wanted to tell her everything but what if it blows up in my face.

Elisa sensed the hesitation. Some things must be very hard for him to deal with.

"Jason, look at me," she pleaded. "You don't have to tell me tonight or the next night or the night after that. When you feel ready, that's when you can open up. I'm not going to push you."

Jason smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem," she replied.

Elisa looked at her watch. It was going on 10 o'clock. "Oh, I didn't mean to keep you this long. I've taken too much of your time as it is."

"Don't apologize. You needed a friend to listen and I extended my service to you. I'm a little disappointed I won't see you during dayshift tomorrow," said Jason.

"I'm sure you're going to miss me bossing you around," Elisa said sarcastically.

"No, but I am going to miss you," he said.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she said teasingly.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Detective Maza," he said.

Elisa looked at him mockingly. "Detective Conover, I wouldn't be cocky. You may have caught me but you'll have to learn to keep me."

Jason rolled his eyes. "That I plan on doing."

"Come on, I'll walk you out." They walked to the door.

"Good night, Jason. How about I meet you at the coffee shop tomorrow afternoon?"

Jason kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'll see you then. Good night Elisa."


	13. Chapter 13

A little over 600 views so far. A huge thanks to everyone out there who continues to follow this story. I really appreciate it.

Chapter 13

Elisa and Jason agreed to meet at the coffee shop around 1pm. Elisa got there a few minutes early and took a seat by the window.

Elisa couldn't believe how happy she was. She was glad to get her feelings out in the open. She felt free to live her life without the guilt. There was no turning back now.

As she stared out the window, she felt a tap on her shoulder. _"That must be Jason,"_ she thought. She turned around to see Chelsea standing there.

"Chelsea, what are you doing here?" asked Elisa.

"I'm getting coffee. It is a public establishment, E," she said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" Chelsea continued.

"I'm meeting a friend for lunch," Elisa replied.

Chelsea's interest peaked. She sat down across from Elisa. "This wouldn't be the guy who kissed you a little over a month ago, would it?"

"Yes it is."

Chelsea squealed and people looked her way.

"Shh. Would you be quiet? I've told you whom I'm meeting. Now go away."

"Hey, I want to meet him," Chelsea pouted.

"You will, eventually. My family has to meet him first."

"True but I can tell whether he will meet their approval or not," she replied.

"How so?"

"If he passes my standards. Your parents and I interrogate the same way."

"That's sweet." Elisa looked at her watch. "He'll be here any minute. Go now."

Jason walked into the shop and spotted Elisa by the window. She was sitting with another woman. _"Wonder who that could be?"_

Jason walked over. "Ladies."

Elisa got up from the chair and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey."

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Chelsea interjected.

Elisa rolled her eyes playfully. "Jason, this is my best friend Chelsea McDonald."

_"Oh. This is Jeff's sister,"_ he thought.

Jason extended his hand and Chelsea took it. "Nice to meet you Chelsea."

_"He seems pleasant_," Chelsea thought.

"Come, sit." Chelsea took Jason by the arm and had him sit by her.

"Elisa tells me you transferred from another city. How do you like New York?"

"New York is great. I've enjoyed my time here. It's a faster pace than from what I'm used to."

"Believe me, I had to get adjusted to the fast pace too. You'll learn."

"I know you two want to be alone but I have one more question for now. "What are your intentions with my friend? If you break her heart, I break you. Just a friendly reminder."

Jason nodded his head while Elisa kicked Chelsea under the table and glared.

"I have the upmost respect for Elisa. All I want is to make Elisa happy," he answered.

Chelsea studied him. He was mysterious but had vulnerability about him. He was strong, that much she could tell. She wouldn't press anymore today. No use in getting kicked harder for the second time.

"Ok, I better get going. I have to meet a client. Jason, it was nice meeting you," Chelsea said getting up from the table.

Jason stood up. "Aren't we old-fashioned? A man with manners. Elisa, don't screw it up."

She walked over to her and hugged her. "Talk to you later."

After watching Chelsea leave, Elisa turned to face Jason again. "I am so sorry. Honestly, I wasn't expecting to see her today."

"Nah, it's okay. She's just being a good friend."

"No, she's being nosy," Elisa replied.

"What does she do for a living?" asked Jason.

"She's a prosecutor," said Elisa.

"Oh. I never would have pegged her for a lawyer."

"Most people don't. They think she's a model, actress or someone who works in entertainment. Trust me, when she gets in lawyer mode, she's a force to be reckoned with."

"I can imagine," said Jason.

"Anyway, how was your day?"

"Busy. I investigated a robbery, checked out a domestic case. I had to chase somebody down. The guy thought we were there to bust him for drugs but we were just inquiring about the domestic case."

"You be careful out there. I don't need something happening to my boyfriend out on the streets," she said.

"Glad I have someone who cares about me," he said reaching for her hand.

She slid her hand into his. "Detective Conover, get used to it. You're stuck with me for now."

"I like the sound of that. What time is your shift?"

"I'm working double shifts for the rest of the week."

"I guess I won't be seeing you much," said Jason.

Elisa shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe, maybe not. It depends how long of a break I can get on my shift. I'll call you if I can."

Jason squeezed her hand. "I want you to be careful out there too."

She leaned over the table and gave him a quick kiss. "I promise to try and be careful."

"That's all I can ask for."

Elisa chuckled. "How long is this break of yours?"

"45 minutes," he replied.

"It's been 30 minutes now. You should probably leave to get back to the station in time."

"Sounds like you're trying to get rid of me," said Jason.

"Nope. I do want you to keep your job that way you you'll be able to pay for our dates," she said winking at him.

Jason tilted his head. "Can I guess you don't believe in going dutch?"

"Not on the first date, anyway," she replied.

"Consider me noted then."

Elisa kissed him one more time before heading out. "See you later, Jas."

"See you later."

"_Canmore, I believe you have found the woman for you."_

Elisa got in her car and drove to a familiar house. _"This is long overdue."_

She pulled up the brownstone. She missed this place very much. It brought so many memories up for her.

She wanted to cry but blinked the tears before they could start.

She walked up the steps and rang the doorbell.

"One second, I'm coming," said the voice.

The person opened to door shocked to see Elisa there.

"Oh my Lord. Elisa, is that you?"

"Yes, it is. Hello Vivian."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Hello Vivian. It's good to see you. It's been a long time," said Elisa.

Vivian gathered Elisa in her arms and cried. Elisa had become like a daughter to her. She was all she had of Jeff.

"Come on in. Would you like something to eat?" Vivian asked.

"No thanks. I can only stay for about an hour before I have to go to work."

"Okay. That's plenty of time for me to make you a sandwich," Vivian said.

"Vivian, really. You don't have to make me anything."

"Nonsense. You're a guest. More than a guest, you're family."

Elisa tried one more time to say no but Vivian gave her a look that said don't bother asking. Elisa gave in.

"What have you been doing with yourself? Chelsea told me you had lunch with her about a month ago."

"That's correct. Chelsea picked me up and we went to a restaurant on the Upper East Side. I've been working a lot lately. Crime waits on no man," said Elisa.

Elisa smelt something. "Miss Vivian, that doesn't smell like a sandwich. What are you up to?"

Vivian set down a plate in front of her. She had cornbread, greens, and some ham on the plate.

"Are you trying to make me tired before I go to work?" asked Elisa.

"Of course not. I'm trying to put some meat on those skinny bones. What are you, size 2?"

"Size 6 and I'm already thick in the hips," Elisa said smiling.

"You get that from your mama. How is Diane doing anyway?"

"Mama is still teaching anthropology and going to Africa to do field work. Dad is a sergeant at precinct 13," Elisa explained.

"And Derek and Bethany?"

"Derek is a NYPD helicopter pilot and Beth is going to college in Arizona. Beth took the safer career and went in anthropology too. She's studying Native American culture."

"That's good. Getting in touch with her roots. Derek always did like to fly. So, is that why you're here? Getting in touch with past."

"_Always for the jugular," _Elisa thought.

"I suppose. I know I've should come sooner. I thought I would be a painful reminder for you and Mr. McDonald," Elisa replied.

"Thank you for considering our feelings but are you sure you just wasn't protecting yourself? Being around us without Jeff by your side had to be painful."

"Maybe," Elisa said sheepishly. The tears were threatening to fall again. She looked down at her plate intensely.

Vivian grabbed Elisa's chin and lifted her head up. Brown eyes met brown eyes.

"Baby, I've always considered you a daughter. You didn't have to run away from us after Jeff died. We would've supported you just like you supported us in the beginning."

"I know Ms. Vivian but…"

Vivian raised her hand. "No buts. I miss him dearly. I'm reminded every time I look at his picture on that mantle in the living room that he is in a better place. The Lord took my son to glory. I love my son but I had to let him go and so do you."

Elisa was fully crying again. "I'm sorry for crying. I miss him."

Vivian pushed Elisa onto her shoulder and let her cry. "That's all right. Let it out. I'm here."

Elisa stopped crying and now she was just sniffling. "Ugh. This is the second time I've cried talking about Jeff in the past two days."

"Who did you talk to?" asked Vivian.

"My partner, Jason. He's not my partner anymore. We're sort of dating."

Vivian's eyes brightened. "Elisa, that's wonderful. You're getting yourself out there."

Elisa lifted her head off of her shoulder. "You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?" asked Vivian. She knew where Elisa was getting at. "No, I'm not mad. It's time to move on. Am I a little jealous that you'll be someone else's daughter-in-law one day, yes. You and Jeff were only for a season. You made my son happy."

Elisa chuckled. "He made me happy too."

Elisa looked towards the living room. "May I?"

Vivian nodded her head.

As walked over to the mantle, she saw the picture Vivian was talking about. It was Jeff's college graduation and everybody was in that picture: Diane, Peter, Derek, Beth, Chelsea, Richard and the two of them naturally.

Elisa picked up the picture off the mantle. She put her hand over Jeff's face. "Do you think I'll truly able to let go of him?"

Vivian walked up behind her. "Only time will tell. You won't forget him because he's a part of you. But he's your past and you need to focus on your future. It looks like you're doing that with this young man Jason."

"I wasn't expecting Jason to come into my life. I looked up and he was there. I told him about Jeff last night and he understood why I was reluctant to pursue a relationship."

"The best relationships take us by surprise. At least he is secure in who he is to not get jealous of a memory. When I can meet this young man?"

"After he meets my parents. Chelsea met him by accident today and gave him a little of the third degree."

"Umph. The girl was just being nosy. Let me guess, you told her to leave and she didn't."

"You know you're daughter. Jason didn't mind though."

"I mind. Chelsea always did have a mind of her own. She got that from Richard."

Elisa laughed and it felt good. "I love you Vivian. I'll be back soon."

"I love you too sweetheart. Tell your parents to come and see me. Oh, and the next time you come, bring Jason with you. I want to check him out. I need to see if he's good for my daughter."

Elisa kissed the older woman's cheek and said goodbye.

Vivian watched her go. "_Dear God, that girl is precious to me. Do watch over her."_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Towards the end of their shift, Matt and Elisa headed to Eerie Building to check on the clan.

On the car ride over, Matt asked how Elisa's relationship was going.

"It's going good. I think this could really work. We're just taking it one day at a time."

"As long as you're happy then I'm happy," Matt answered.

"Thanks partner. Don't worry you're not being replaced," Elisa teased.

"Whatever. "

They headed to the terrace only to see that something was on the clan's minds.

"Goliath, what's wrong?" asked Elisa.

The clan turned to her and suddenly everybody started to talk at once.

"Quiet!" yelled Goliath. "Elisa and Matt can only hear one person at a time," he continued.

Angela spoke first. "Seems like mother is bent on destroying humanity. Remember that D/I 7 that was stolen a while back?"

Elisa and Matt nodded their heads yes.

"My mother wants to get rid of the human population and bring clans here to New York."

"That's insane. She can't do that! That's genocide," said Matt.

"Agreed, lad. We aren't the only ones looking for her. Macbeth is hunting her still," said Hudson.

"What does he want with her? Wouldn't he stay far away from each other?" asked Matt.

"He wants the explosives for his own devious purposes. Demona is an obstacle he wants to at least incapacitate. "

"We need to find them now before this gets out of hand," Elisa stated.

"Macbeth is being tailed by Brooklyn and Lexington. We were about to look for Demona," said Goliath.

He turned to the rest of the clan. "We will split up. You have the orders. Now go. Angela, take Matt with you."

Matt got on Angela's back followed and they flew off followed by Broadway.

Goliath scooped Elisa up and they headed to find Demona.

"I've missed this. Gliding. I've been busy lately," said Elisa.

"Yes. You've been preoccupied with your new partner," said Goliath.

"_Ugh. He knows about that."_

"I was going to tell you and the clan but I didn't know when the best time was. I still have to tell Jason about you all."

"What's stopping you?"

"Goliath, telling your boyfriend that you've befriended flying statues is not everyday conversation," said Elisa.

"Ok. What's the real reason?" he asked.

"You know me that well, huh? I don't want him to think I'm weird."

"If he truly cares about you, he will accept this part of your life as well," said Goliath.

"Thanks, big guy. I can always count on you," said Elisa.

"Always. You will always be a part of us."

They continued to look out for Demona when they heard and saw an explosion.

Goliath quickly arrived at the building as the others arrived at the same time.

Matt and Elisa pulled out their guns and started to head inside.

Inside, Macbeth and Demona were fighting. Each felt the excruciating pain as one struck the other.

Macbeth saw the clan and the detectives come in. "Looks like we have an audience," said Macbeth.

Demona turned around and growled. "You all will not stop me."

She charged at the clan and they easily dodged her attacks. Demona couldn't be stopped. She wouldn't be satisfied until she got rid of every human.

Elisa and Matt charged after Macbeth drawing their weapons. "Police!" yelled Matt.

"Detectives, it's always a pleasure. I'm not your enemy. That demon is. How I see it, I'm doing you a favor," said Macbeth.

"You're breaking and entering and stealing. That's three felonies," Matt said unphased. "Give up voluntarily or we will have to do this the hard way."

"I'm afraid it will have to be the hard way."

Macbeth threw smoke on the ground and Matt covered Elisa. He pulled her to the ground.

"You okay?" asked Matt.

"Fine. Let's go," said Elisa.

They saw Demona was still occupied fighting the clan. They ran after Macbeth.

Macbeth was almost to the car when Elisa fired. Macbeth ducked. "That wasn't very smart Detective Maza. As I have stated before, I'm not your enemy but don't make me one."

"I can't let you walk away with explosives," Elisa stated. She proceeded to walk to him. "What would you do with them?"

"That's my business," Macbeth said.

Matt came up from behind and tackled Macbeth to the ground. He grabbed his cuffs but Macbeth was quicker.

He turned the tables on Matt. He flipped him and punched him in the face.

Elisa ran to Matt when a figure jumped in front of her. Elisa almost collided with the figure.

"Who are you?" asked Elisa.

"Someone who won't allow you to hurt my friend here," the person answered.

"He's committing a felony and you're aiding and abetting a criminal. You both are going into custody."

"Sorry, no can do," the voice said. Elisa noted that this person had a European accent.

The figure made the first move and Elisa dodged her for a minute before getting kicked in the side.

They proceeded to fight. The person was quick and Elisa knew she was losing ground.

Elisa did the only thing she could do: she punched the figure in the stomach stunning her opponent and then did an uppercut.

The person smiled and said, "You're a good fighter. We'll have to spar again but now I have important things to do."

With that, the figure took out a smoke bomb and it exploded. As the smoke cleared Macbeth was gone and so was the D/I 7.

Goliath and the others rushed outside.

"Where's Macbeth?" asked Brooklyn.

"Gone. He had an accomplice who showed up out of thin air," said Elisa. She turned to Matt who was holding his nose.

"Matt, are you okay?"

" I will be. Who wants to explain to Xanatos that his warehouse is the target again?"

"I will," said Goliath.

"We will take you to your respective homes. Come."

"Wait, where's Demona?" asked Elisa.

"She escaped," said Broadway.

"We'll stop her soon enough. Her reign of terror won't last long," said Hudson.

Angela picked up Matt while Goliath held Elisa.

Elisa winced and Goliath looked down in concern. "You're hurt."

"A little. The accomplice was a woman with a European accent. I couldn't place it."

Goliath continued towards Elisa's apartment. He dropped her off and made her lie on the couch.

"Goliath, I'm okay. A little banged up. I've suffered through worse."

Goliath thought about her being shot and winced. "Yes you have and that's why we don't need you hurt again."

Elisa smiled thankful for him. "Thanks for worrying but you need to go home. Xanatos needs to know what's going on."

"Very well. I will take my leave." Goliath glided away.

Elisa laid back on the couch when the doorbell rang.

"_I just laid down."_

She walked over to the door and looked out the peephole. It was Jason.

She opened the door and he looked worried. "Jason, what's wrong?"

Jason pulled her into a hug. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm okay."

"Elisa, Matt told me to come over right away. He said you'd been hurt." His blue eyes darkened with concern.

"_Thanks, Matt. Freak him out."_

"It was just a scuffle."

Jason arched an eyebrow. "What's with the bag of ice?" he asked pointing to it.

"Ok. It was more than a scuffle. I now have a bruised stomach." Elisa lifted up her shirt and Jason gasped at the injury turning black and blue.

Jason picked Elisa up bridal style and placed her on the couch. He took the bag and put more ice in it.

He placed the bag on her stomach making Elisa flinch a little. "It's cold."

"It's ice. What happened?"

"Macbeth happened," she said before she knew it.

"Macbeth?" asked Jason. "Who's Macbeth?"

Elisa sighed. _"Tell him everything. Goliath's right."_

"I need to sit up for this." Jason helped her sit up.

"Ready for this?"

Jason nodded. "Macbeth is a gargoyle hunter. Before you say anything, I know it sounds like something out of a sci-fi movie. "

Jason was stunned. _"There's another hunter out there besides the Canmores."_

Elisa continued, "Macbeth wanted to destroy this gargoyle named Demona. She's been around for millennia. Matt and I tried to stop them from taking explosives from Xanatos' warehouse. Anyway, we were on the verge of stopping them but some woman got in the way."

Jason interrupted, "A woman?"

Elisa nodded. "She is Macbeth's accomplice but they don't want Demona to have the explosives. So, there's another thing I have to solve."

"You're telling me you've seen gargoyles."

Elisa bit her lip. "Yes. Demona hates me because I exist mainly. I've stopped her from doing destructive things in New York."

"Has this Demona ever tried to hurt you?" he asked.

"Tried and failed time and time again," said Elisa.

Jason's anger flared. Another reason to kill that demon.

"Jason, I know I must sound insane but I'm telling you the truth."

"_Jason, this is your opening to tell her the truth."_

However, Elisa interrupted. "There's something that I need to show you before we pursue this relationship any further. Not too many people know about this part of my life. The whole doesn't get to know either but I trust you."

Jason nodded.

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

Macbeth couldn't wrap his head around what happened. Who was that woman?

"I'm sure you are wondering who I am," came a voice from behind Macbeth.

Macbeth turned around quickly. "How did you get in here? Who are you?"

"Who I am doesn't matter at this precise moment. I got in here because you lack proper security."

"My security is state of the art."

"I guess I'm just that good at going undetected. You and I have the same interests. I'm here to help with the demon."

"You can't kill her. Only I can," said Macbeth.

"I know that. I want to make her suffer. She took away things from me that can never be replaced. I want to make her pay for her crimes."

Macbeth watched the woman. Her eyes were cold and vicious. She was a woman on a revenge trip. He could use this to his advantage.

"It appears we can help each other. What do I get out of the deal?" asked Macbeth.

"You get to live your life in peace once I have broken that witch down to size. Oh, and the explosives you stole, that was for me. "

"Figures. I was paid very handsomely for my efforts. Milady, you have gained yourself an ally."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jason couldn't help but feel that after tonight, his world was change. He still was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that Elisa knew Demona. It was a small world.

What other surprises could he handle at the moment?

There was a knock on the door. "_It must be either Robyn or Jon. They're the only ones who know where I live."_

He opened the door and it wasn't Robyn or Jon. "Blake."

Blake Carrington was on his doorstep and that could only mean bad news for him.

"Hey, mate. Jason, aren't you going to invite me in?"

Jason stepped to the side letting Blake enter. Blake looked around the apartment.

"Nice apartment. It suits you," Blake said.

"Blake, why are you here? How did you even know where I live?" Jason asked now in his Scottish accent.

"I make a living finding people. We have a problem. I would prefer to tell you and siblings at one time," said Blake.

"You can tell when they come over but I want to know now," Jason said.

Blake sighed. He was going to furious.

"The demon was attacked last night. I know because I've been tracking her movements over the past two days," Blake said.

"I know about the attack."

Blake was stunned. "I thought I was bringing you new information. How did you know about the attack?"

"A friend of mine told me about the attack. She was injured."

"She? Aah, no wonder you've been quiet about the hunt. What's her name?"

"Elisa. Elisa Maza," Jason answered.

"_Finally. Maybe this Elisa can get his head out of the clouds and keep him grounded. Still he has to want to change himself."_

"This friend of yours, is she pretty?" asked Blake.

"Blake, focus. Do you have any other information for me?"

"What mate? My best friend has a new love interest. It's about time," said Blake.

"Whatever you say," said Jason.

"Mmph. You're not denying about Elisa being a love interest which mean she is. How does she know the demon?"

"Elisa has fought the demon before. Apparently, she has foiled her plans to destroy humanity here in New York."

"Is she part of the hunt, Jason?" asked Blake.

"No, she knows nothing about the Hunters except Macbeth," Jason explained.

"Macbeth?" asked Blake.

"This Macbeth and the demon are at odds. I don't know why but I intend to find out. He was there as Elisa was trying to stop the creature."

Blake studied Jason's demeanor as he mentioned Elisa. Jason's eyes would get narrow and his voice would drop.

"Man, you've fallen hard over this Elisa person. Haven't you?"

"She's the first friend I've made since I've arrived in America. That's all."

"Ok." "_Whoever this woman is I have to thank her. I'm going to have to meet her soon."_

"While you're here, find any information you can on this hunter," said Jason. "Don't think I've forgotten the other piece of information you owe me."

"All right. Evelyn might be back in the picture. As in might be here in the States."

Jason walked over to Blake and grabbed his collar. "What do you mean Evelyn might be in the States?"

Blake pried Jason's hands from his shirt collar. "Calm down. There's been a wire transfer from France to the States. It happened a few nights ago."

"Evelyn can't be here. I don't need this right now!"

"Jas, you're going to have to deal with this eventually. You can't ignore this forever."

"I've had to live with her betrayal. She pretended to care about the hunt. She was just using me for her own agenda," Jason yelled.

"Evelyn-

"Evelyn pretended that a baby she was carrying was mine. I almost gave up the hunt for her and "our" baby."

"I know, Jason. I was there remember? Do you know why she joined the hunt?"

"No and nor do I care."

Blake could tell Jason was still hurt by Evelyn's actions. He'd hoped that he could move on but if he couldn't move past his father's death…..

"We don't know if it's her for sure but if it is, you and your siblings are in for a fight."

Jason's doorbell rang again and he went to open it. Robyn and Jon were there.

They noticed his demeanor and knew something was wrong. They walked in and saw Blake on the couch.

Blake walked over and greeted them. "Nice for the other Canmores to show up."

"Jon, how are you?" he asked shaking Jon's hand.

"Robyn, you look beautiful as ever," Blake said.

Robyn rolled her. She glanced at him. He was still the same. Medium build, chestnut brown hair, brown eyes.

"Blake, why are you here?" asked Robyn.

"We have a problem," Blake answered. He was now serious and Robyn and Jon knew they were in for a major upset.

Blake told them about the attack on Demona and the possibility of Evelyn being in the States.

"Is there any way to stop Macbeth from doing damage? Do we know anything about this guy? If he hates her as much, maybe we can work together to get rid of the demon?" asked Jon.

"We don't know much about him but Blake is going to gather information," Jason explained.

Robyn and Jon were now worried. It wasn't about this new hunter per se but of Evelyn. They knew she was a touchy subject. They guessed Blake may have tried to speak about confronting Evelyn to Jason.

"Jason, are you all right?" asked Robyn.

"I'm fine. In fact, I have somewhere to be. I need to meet someone," said Jason.

"Would this be Elisa, mate?" asked Blake.

"Elisa…yes, your partner. How is that going?" asked Jon.

"Oh, I can answer that. It's going very well," said Blake.

Jason sent him a death glare.

"You have no complaints from me. Bout time you got your head out of the sand," said Blake.

"Watch it, Blake. I got to go." Jason grabbed his keys. "Make yourselves comfortable. While I'm gone, get whatever information you can."

Jason walked out the door.

The other three looked at each other.

Blake clapped and rubbed his hands together. "Let's get to work."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Elisa was nervous. She didn't know how Jason would react to seeing the gargoyles. This could be a deal breaker for them.

Her family was still coming to grips with the gargoyles' existence. Matt had come around and she was thankful for that. She had someone to confide in when the clan was in trouble.

However, with Jason, things could go either way. Was she prepared for her heart to break if he did not…no could not, accept her friends? She made up in her mind to deal with the feelings when she had to cross that bridge.

Elisa's doorbell rang and she opened it. "Hey, Jason."

"Hey, Elisa. How are you doing?"

She let him in and said, "I'm good. I'm still in pain though."

Jason caressed her face. "Have you been taking care of yourself?"

Elisa nodded enjoying the warmth of his hand on her face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here earlier. I had unexpected guests."

"Let me guess, siblings dropped by unannounced."

Jason smirked. "Yes, I take it yours do the same thing."

"Yep. They don't seem to under the meaning of calling before arriving to my home," she answered.

"Well, that's siblings for you."

Elisa nodded. She grabbed her jacket praying that tonight would work in her favor.

"Jason… I want you to know that whatever happens tonight, I'm glad I got a chance to know you."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going anywhere. Whatever it is, I'm sure I can handle it," he said reassuringly.

"_You say that now. Wait until I show you the clan."_

"Ok. Let's go."

Elisa parked in front of the Eerie Building. The couple went inside and went to the terrace.

Jason wondered what this big secret was that had Elisa nervous.

Elisa inhaled and exhaled before turning to Jason. She grabbed his hands. "Remember last night when I told you I knew Demona?"

Jason just nodded his head.

"See, I have these friends who I've known only a short time. In that time, we've formed a bond and I am sort of there protector too. A guardian so to speak. I want you to get to know them too."

"Them?"

"Yes…we," said Goliath.

Jason froze. That voiced sounded familiar. He turned around to find the clan staring back at him.

Words didn't come. He just stared in shock. "_This can't be happening. They are her friends."_

Elisa held her breath for a second. She saw Jason's face and decided to say something.

"Jason, I know this is quite a shock. I was stunned too when I first met them."

Jason looked at them. "_These creatures are her friends. Where is the demon?"_

He saw Angela. "_The one I almost killed. I actually got mad over something I did while trying to console Elisa."_

He glanced at Elisa and saw the anticipation and nervousness in her eyes. "_I can't let her down. She's too important to me. I guess I can learn to live with this. Maybe they don't get along with the demon either."_

Jason extended his hand out to Goliath. He knew Goliath was the leader. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Jason Conover."

"Likewise. I am Goliath. I am the clan's leader and Elisa's friend." Jason noted the way Goliath said friend. He was very protective of Elisa and Jason knew in that second that one misstep toward Elisa and he was finished. In a way, he could appreciate it.

Goliath introduced Jason to the rest of the clan.

"Are there anymore of you?" asked Jason. He needed to know if they were allies or enemies of the demon for sure.

Angela spoke this time. "Um, my mother, is here as well. But she's not a part of the clan anymore. She does not share the same ideals and standards that we do."

Jason saw the sadness in her eyes. His heart went out to her slightly because no matter what, no child should feel at odds with his or her parents.

"Sorry if I upset you," Jason said to Angela.

"No, Jason…you haven't. My mother has parted ways with the clan for some time."

Jason just nodded. "_Angela, you're probably better off."_

Elisa in the meantime relaxed. "_He can accept this. Sure, once the shock wore off. I can breathe again."_

"Jason, do you mind if I speak to you alone?" asked Goliath.

Jason knew it was coming. Anyone who entered Elisa's life was going to have to pass Goliath and his clan. Maybe the clan wasn't as bad as he thought but that didn't negate his feelings about the witch.

Elisa was about to protest when Jason faced her. "It's all right."

Jason turned to follow Goliath into the study.

The clan congratulated Elisa on finding a mate. "When's the wedding?" asked Angela.

"Whoa, who said anything about a wedding?"

"Aren't you two mates now? You clearly love each other," said Broadway.

"Angela, Broadway…it doesn't work that way. Jason and I are still getting to know one another. I can't marry him nor do I expect him to propose marriage," Elisa stated.

"Oh," Angela said looking dejected.

Elisa chuckled. "Angela, you have a lot to learn about human relationships."

Goliath and Jason sat across from each other. Neither of them said anything for a while.

"Jason, I see Elisa is very fond of you. You seemed to have brought joy and happiness in her life. I hope that you are truly serious about her. I don't want to see her hurt."

"Goliath, I do care about Elisa very much. I don't want to hurt her either. Believe me, Elisa has brought joy and happiness in my life as well."

Goliath was satisfied with the answer. There was still much to learn about this Jason but as long as Elisa was happy, then that was all that mattered.

"I know you don't want to hurt her. However, relationships are complicated. Angela's mother is my ex-mate. She betrayed my clan and set us up for slaughter. She has done vile things in her lifetime while my clan and I were asleep for a thousand years. We are no longer compatible. We've gone in two different paths."

"If I may, what happened?"

Goliath sighed. "Demona has been wary of humans for such a long time. She hates humans because of what she has seen. She doesn't trust them. But she fails to realize that all humans are not vile. Elisa has proven that humans can be good. Demona is set in her ways and I'm afraid that one day she will push too far. More than she already has."

"_Goliath, you have no idea."_

"Elisa told me she tried to stop an attack that involved your ex-mate."

Goliath nodded. "Demona wanted to steal explosives. For what reason, I have no idea. There is this hunter named Macbeth. He wants Demona to pay for whatever betrayal she bestowed his way. Her actions have caused great distressed among the clan and especially our daughter."

"Angela loves her mother very much."

"She does. No matter what her mother has done, she will always hold a place in Angela's heart."

"I understand the notion. Children love their parents unconditionally and will do anything possible to hold on to a piece of them," Jason started thinking about his father.

"You speak from experience," stated Goliath.

"I do. My father was all I had apart from my siblings. My mother died when I was very young. He wasn't a saint but he protected us and loved us. A part of me wants to hold on to the good part of him."

"I'm sure you're father would be proud of you and your family."

"Thank you. Are we going to tell Elisa about our little chat?" said Jason.

"What chat? All Elisa needs to know is that I approve. But Jason, make sure you can accept this. If you want to be, you can be a part of this clan."

Jason nodded and extended his hand. "Thank you for the invitation. It's a lot to process."

"Yes, it is. Shall we make our way outside?"

"Of course." They walked out of the study.

"_How does this happen to me?"_

Goliath and Jason found them in the dining hall. Elisa turned around and walked up to them. "There you two are. We were beginning to think something had happened."

"No. We just talked," said Jason.

Elisa crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. "Really?"

She turned to Goliath. "You didn't embarrass me, did you?"

"No. I approve," Goliath said. Elisa hugged Goliath and thanked him.

Jason felt a slight tremor of jealousy but quickly pushed it away.

Elisa stood by Jason and linked his arm with hers. "Guys, we have to go. I'll be back tomorrow night."

"We'll see you tomorrow, lass. Have a good evening," said Hudson.

Elisa and Jason said their goodbyes.

They arrived at Elisa's apartment minutes later. As soon as they entered, Elisa kissed Jason passionately.

"What was that for?" asked Jason.

"For understanding and accepting this part of my life. I thought you would think I was a freak or something."

"No, not a freak. You sure do keep strange company," said Jason.

Elisa swatted him on the arm. "You're right though. If someone had told me I would befriend gargoyles that come to life, I would've said they were crazy. Shows you how much I know."

Jason decided now was the time to tell Elisa about Evelyn. He wasn't sure if he should tell him about him being a hunter. He didn't want Elisa to think he was using her.

Jason grabbed her hand and guided her to the couch. "Elisa, I'm ready to tell you about my past. There's still some things that are hard to talk about."

Elisa smiled. "Tell me what you can. One step at a time."

Jason nodded and began his tale. "I was in a relationship with a woman named Evelyn Price. I thought she was the most beautiful thing that had walked the earth. I learned after a year that I couldn't trust her anymore."

Jason had to stop and collect himself. He hated this part.

Elisa squeezed his hand letting him know that he was safe with her.

"Evelyn pretended that the baby she was carrying was mine. I was so excited to start a family with her. I had our life planned out. We would live in the countryside and we would live peacefully as possible. That dreamed shattered when I found out the truth."

Elisa saw how tense Jason got. This woman must have done a number on him. "It's okay, Jas. If you want to stop-

"No," he interrupted. "I'm good." Elisa gave him to the nod to continue.

"Evelyn, she had an affair with my cousin, Robert. Apparently, they were madly in love and I was too stupid or too blind to see. Their affair ripped us apart. It ripped my family apart. I haven't spoken to Robert since the baby was born. No matter what I felt, the baby was innocent."

"What happened to Evelyn?" asked Elisa.

Jason shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know. I tried to get her out of my mind. I don't know what would happen if I ever saw her again."

Elisa hugged him and whispered, "It's going to be all right. You feel what you need to and vent."

"Thank you. I know it may not be as tragic as what happened to you-

Elisa held up her hand. "A loss is a loss. The relationship was important. You cherished it and thought it would last."

"I did think it would last. Like you, I was reluctant to pursue another relationship."

"Well, I hate that happened to you. I must admit that if the girl hadn't broken your heart, I would have never gotten you."

Jason smirked. "That's true. I'm glad you're in my life."

"That makes two of us. Is there anything else you want to share?"

"Not right now. I don't want to be a downer for the entire evening."

"Ok," Elisa said. She got up and kissed him on the temple. "Like I said earlier, one step at a time."

She smoothed out her outfit. "What would you like to do?" asked Elisa.

"I'm taking you to Pierre's," Jason said.

_**Pierre's restaurant….**_

Pierre's was a French restaurant on the Upper East Side. Elisa was amazed at the setting and atmosphere. The walls were covered with French art. Jazz music was playing in the background. The restaurant had two floors. It was like dining at a five-star restaurant. In fact, Elisa was pretty sure this was a five-star restaurant.

The couple was shown their table.

"Would you care for something to drink?" asked the waiter.

Elisa didn't want to drink any alcohol. "Do you have sparkling water?"

"Yes, madam. Which kind would you prefer?"

"White grape," said Elisa.

"And you sir?" the waiter asked Jason.

"I'll have the same thing."

After the waiter left, Jason turned to Elisa. "Not that big on wine?"

"Not really. Is that ok with you?"

Jason shook his head. "It's perfectly fine. I'm not big on wine either."

"Are you just saying that?" Elisa asked smiling.

"No. I'm telling the truth," he replied.

The waiter came back with the drinks.

Elisa opened up the menu and was thankful the menu had English translation.

"I take it you like French food," said Elisa.

"I do. I spent some time in France and I grew accustomed to the food."

"Oh. What's France like? I've always wanted to go there."

"France is great. It's like any other place, I guess. Maybe we can go there one day."

"On a cop's salary?" she asked teasing.

"Well, no. My parents left my siblings and me some inheritance."

"Gotcha. Consider me ready for France."

"Duly noted."

They ordered their food and just enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the evening.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Please, keep reviewing.

Chapter 18

Jason walked into his apartment to find it empty. Jason was grateful for that because it gave him time to think.

A part of him hated the fact that Elisa knew the gargoyles because if anything were to happen to her because of him, he knew he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

However, this could be his inside track to finally getting rid of the demon. He gathered the clan harbored resentment towards her so he could work their negative feelings to his advantage.

He groaned and wiped his hands over his face. He caught between a rock and a hard place. "_Again, how did this happen to me?"_

He walked over the couch and noticed a piece of paper on the table. He picked it up and it read: "Jason, we found the Hunter. Here's the address."

He scanned the address. This was an opportunity for him to make an ally.

Jason resolved to see this new Hunter tomorrow.

_**The Next Day….**_

Macbeth was having a pleasant day. Everything was falling into place. He was systematically dismantling Demona's life. Well, her human life. Her corporation, Nightstone Unlimited, was going into the red. He may not be able to kill her but there was more than one way to skin a cat.

Even his new ally was working to his advantage. This woman wanted to destroy Demona at all costs. Whatever Demona did to the woman must have been horrible.

However, one thing about this new partnership that bothered him was her attempt to organize this anti-gargoyle group. He didn't need the extra weight. He needed to solve his Demona problem with minimal damage.

There was a knock on the door. _"Who could that be?"_

He opened the door and was shocked to see the man standing before him. He'd know those eyes, those features anywhere.

"Canmore," was all Macbeth said.

"Macbeth. We have some business to discuss."

"Lad, I have no business to discuss with you."

"The Hunters. I am also hunting the demon," Jason replied.

Macbeth stepped aside waiting for Jason to enter.

He escorted Jason to the dining room. "Can I offer you something to drink?

"No thank you. How did you know I was a Canmore?"

Macbeth sighed. "I've been around for a long time. I am well acquainted with the Canmores."

"How well do you know us?" asked Jason.

"The Canmores have been hunters for a thousand years."

"Then you know why we must hunt her down."

"No, I don't know why it's your duty to hunt her down. I know it's _my_ duty to destroy her. I am the only one who truly can," Macbeth answered.

"The demon has destroyed my family. She killed my father," Jason said.

"Aah. Vengeance rules your heart but you're wasting your time. You can't kill her."

Jason was upset. "What do you mean I can't kill her? I can and I will."

"You Canmores always did have a one track mind. You fail to see the other possibilities. I am the only one who can kill her. My life is literally tied to hers. By my hands, she will fall to her death."

Jason shook his head. "No, I've made it my life's mission to kill her. She robbed me of my life."

"Lad, you're still breathing. Tell me, what has this vendetta gotten you?"

"What has it gotten you?" Jason shot back.

"Pain, loneliness. Your family is not the first one she's destroyed."

Jason stopped for a moment. He thought back to what searching for the demon cost him, what it will probably cost him again.

Macbeth decided to capitalize on this. "You Canmores are not my favorite people. However, I will take pity on you. You let go of the hunt and I will spare your life."

Jason narrowed his eyes. "I don't need pity. I need the demon to pay."

"You can forget about killing Demona. She will pay her price. Why not strike the other gargoyles?"

"I did but I can't do that anymore," Jason answered.

"Why not?" asked Macbeth.

"It's complicated," Jason answered. He wanted to avoid talking about Elisa if he could.

Macbeth thought what this complication might be. "The detective is giving you problems. She is their protector. I've had a couple of encounters with her. Headstrong and stubborn, that girl."

Jason narrowed his eyes. "Yes, the detective has been an unforeseen complication."

"The only way to get rid of a complication is to solve it. Kill the detective," Macbeth said matter-of-factly.

"No, I can't do that!" Jason said louder than he meant to.

"This detective is more so a romantic complication. Does she know who and what you are?"

"No, she doesn't," Jason said.

"You can't keep this a secret forever. It's ironic. You come to kill the gargoyles and now that you have your chance, you can't do it. You have greater access to them but it doesn't profit you. You'll end up losing the one person you've given your heart to. Shame, isn't it?"

Jason closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts. "What exactly is your plan for all of this?"

"That's my business. I value my own life so I can't kill her now."

"Maybe we can work together," Jason suggested.

Macbeth laughed. "Since when do Canmores offer to help others?"

"We have the same interests," Jason stated.

"Sorry, but someone else has offered their services and I've already accepted."

"The woman who's helped you?" asked Jason.

"Yes, she's not the only one who wants to hunt Demona. Look, cut your losses. You have someone in your life."

"You don't care what goes on in my life. Why are you trying so hard to stop me?" asked Jason.

Macbeth faced the window. He starts to think about how he lost his family.

"I really don't care what goes on with you. But I have been in your shoes. I lost my wife and son in this battle with Demona. Now, I will never see them again. You have an opportunity to put this feud to rest. At least for you and whoever else might be involved. Stop this secrecy before your precious detective loathes you."

"Elisa is my concern," Jason stated.

"Exactly. And if she gets injured or dies, what then? I'm offering you sound advice. Take it and live your life. Don't end up like the rest of the Canmores: bitter, alone, vengeful. They pass on this legacy for selfish reasons. They don't care about the next generation. If they did, you wouldn't be in my house now."

"There are still Canmores out there. We all are not lost," Jason replied.

"You may not be physically lost. But you are lost in a dark cloud of hate. See, I know what hatred can do to a person. It controls you and makes you do things you never thought you would."

"Seems I won't get your help after all. I have other ways to bringing the demon to her knees." Jason was determined not to break in front of him. However, he knew what Macbeth was saying was true.

"Canmore, you're stubborn. Don't let your stubbornness cost you the thing you love most. I did that and I will never recover from the price I paid."

"Thanks for the advice but I can handle it," said Jason.

"_He's trying to fool me."_

Macbeth turned from the window. "You're not as stupid as the other Canmores I've encountered. Must be your mother's side where you got the smarts. One thing you need to know about my new ally: she's got nothing to lose. It makes her dangerous and deadly."

"Then why are you working with her?" asked Jason.

"Because the woman will eventually be her own undoing. She'll be caught and I'll be in the clear. Who's going to believe a woman who says her accomplice was a man named Macbeth?"

"Like Shakespeare? I thought it was some sort of a sick joke to be called Macbeth," Jason replied.

"Aye. I've been around as long as Demona. I'm…special you can say. Now do you understand why Demona can only die by hand and I can only die by hers."

Jason nodded. "You're immortal?"

"Yes, I trust you won't say a word unless you want to spend your life in jail."

Jason stayed silent.

"Good. We agree. Now Canmore, I have other business to attend to today. Have a good day and think about what I said. Cut your losses."

Macbeth escorted Jason to the door and watched him leave. As much as he hated the Canmores, perhaps he could save one person in this vendetta.

_**23**__**rd**__** Precinct…**_

Elisa had just started her lunch break. She was going to go to Vivian's house to check on her.

She walked out to her car only to bump into someone. Coffee spilled all over her.

"I'm sorry, miss."

Elisa tried to shake some of the coffee off. "It's okay."

"I can take care of the dry cleaning. Here," said the man. He handed Elisa a business card.

Elisa looked at the card. "Blake Carrington."

"Nice to meet you Blake Carrington. I'm Elisa Maza."

Blake looked at Elisa and smiled. He had found her.

They shook hands. "The card says you're an agent," Elisa stated.

"Yes, I work for Interpol. I'm actually here in New York to investigate an international crime syndicate that has started to plant roots. I was about to make my way inside."

"Oh, well who do you need to see?" asked Elisa.

"A Captain Maria Chavez," he answered.

"Ok. If you would like, I can introduce you to her."

"Thank you very much, Ms. Maza."

Blake followed Elisa to Chavez's door. "Come in."

Chavez looked up to see Elisa. "I thought you went on lunch break."

"I was but I ran into someone who needs to see you."

"Who?"

"A Blake Carrington from Interpol."

Maria flinched but soon recovered unnoticed. "Thanks Detective Maza. Send him in."

Blake walked in. Soon Elisa closed the door behind her.

"Blake, what are you doing here?" asked Maria.

"Maria Chavez, a sight for sore eyes."

Maria chuckled. "You're not here to see me so it must be official business."

"Yes. What do you know about an Evelyn Price?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Maria tried to register the name. "Evelyn Price…no, I've never heard of her."

Blake nodded his head and rested his underneath his chin. "So, you never heard of the gargoyles?"

"Gargoyles? Unless you're talking about the so-called sightings being reported on the news. They are nothing but statues," Maria replied.

Blake took a seat while Maria sat on her desk. "Blake, what do gargoyles have to do with this Evelyn Price?"

Blake thought for a moment. Exposing the truth could out Jason and Elisa. Jason was his best friend. And he took it Elisa hadn't mentioned her newfound friends to her boss. Why would she? He had to think of a way to answer her without exposing them.

"Gargoyles are real, Maria. They're not just statues," said Blake.

Maria chuckled. "Carrington, you've spent too much time in Europe. The last time I saw you was eight years ago when you were going to work for Interpol. Now, what happened in that time to make you believe in these things?"

"I know it sounds crazy but I'm telling you the truth. I've seen things ways before I got to the States all those years ago. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

Maria shook her head. "Ok. Hypothetically, let's say they're real, what is their connection to Price?"

"Price wants them dead. That's all I know and in particular, she one dead for sure."

"I'll bite. Why?" asked Maria.

"I'm still trying to figure that out," Blake said reluctantly.

Maria threw up her hands in exasperation. "Blake, none of this makes sense."

"I know. You're the only person I can go to with this," he pleaded.

Maria crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at him. "Do you have any proof of their existence?"

Blake pulled out a photo of Demona. Jason doesn't even know he had this.

Maria snatched the photo out of his hands. "I don't believe this!" She looked back up at Blake. "You were right. What do I need to do?"

"Keep quiet," Blake said.

"Someone is terrorizing my city. Someone else is on the verge of destroying my city. And you want me to keep quiet and lay low," Maria said.

"Precisely," said Blake.

"Why tell me at all?" asked Maria.

"To warn you. We're friends and I need someone on the inside to stop these criminals. I'm only in town for a few weeks."

"Why don't you get your Interpol friends to help?" asked Maria.

"I can't exactly tell them. They'll think something is wrong with me for believing this stuff."

"Oh, so you thought I wouldn't think you were crazy for believing this stuff," Maria said sarcastically.

"It's a lot of process but thankfully for you, I've had practice coming to terms with this."

"Ok, I'll keep quiet and lay low…for now. But if any danger happens to this city or any of my officers, all bets are off."

Blake smiled. "Still the same feisty person as ever."

"Shut up. You still haven't explained this Evelyn Price connection, not fully."

He sighed. "Price is a gargoyle hunter. She has been tracking the one in the photograph for some time. She's in the process of organizing an anti-gargoyle group and guess where she's planting roots."

"Here in New York. So there are more Hunters?"

"_If you count the Canmores. Although, no idea if they're still hunting."_

"Possibly. Maria, the gargoyles are not just in New York. I've tracked them in Japan, Australia, Belize, and other countries. Price's move to this country can only mean bad news for you and your officers. I also know she's targeting those humans who defend them as well."

"What is this? The new KKK."

"In a sense. I'll show you," said Blake.

"Price couldn't have the one she wanted first so she went a different route. This is a massacre in Japan."

Maria stared at the photos. A building was half destroyed. Another photo of bodies sprawled across the concrete. It made Maria's stomach churn.

"Price is responsible for this?" asked Maria still in shock.

"This and so much more. It's personal for her."

"Why hasn't she been caught?"

"The woman has remained a few steps ahead of the law. There's no physical evidence connecting her. Even if we get her accomplices, they wouldn't rat her out."

"However, there's some physical evidence now?"

"Maybe. I'm in the process of gathering some."

"All right. Whatever you need, I'll do my best to supply."

"Thank you," said Blake. He got up out of his seat and headed to the door.

"Maria, would you like to go out sometime? To dinner, I mean."

"Sure, Blake. I would like that."

He smiled and walked out.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Evelyn Price stood on her high-rise balcony overlooking the water. Everything was coming together. Her base operation was underway. She tracked the demon to New York and gained herself an ally. She had been waiting for this ever since she was ten years old.

She needed one more piece of the puzzle: Jason Canmore. Without his help, she wouldn't have made it this far. Sure, she had to break his heart but this mission was more important. She pulled out a picture of her, Robert and their baby, Mark.

"I'll be reunited with you two soon, my loves," she whispered.

The demon had ripped her family away twice. Now, it was her turn to rip hers away. What better way to do that than to learn how her precious brothers and sisters around the world were being cut down to size. Since, she was so big on protecting her race, let her try and protect her clans and watch them fall one by one.

Her door opened and it was one of her protégés. "Do you have it?"

"Yes, Ms. Price," the man said. He handed her an envelope.

Inside were pictures of Jason, Robyn and Jon around New York. They were seen shopping, inside their respective apartments, etc.

Evelyn noticed a particular picture of Jason with a woman.

"Who's the woman next to Jason? They seem quite intimate."

"The woman looks to be a friend of the romantic nature. Her name is Elisa Maza. Will she be problem, ma'am?"

"_He's moved on. I take it she doesn't know about his extracurricular activities." _

Evelyn tore her eyes away from the photo. "The woman is not a problem. In fact, she'll be some use to me. She's my ticket to Jason. Speaking of Jason, I need his address."

After getting Jason's address, the protégé asked, "When are you going to visit him?"

"Patrick, all in good time."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After Elisa's shift ended, she went to her parent's house to check on them and to tell them about her new love.

She rang the doorbell and her mom answered the door. "Elisa, this is a nice surprise. Come in."

Elisa made her way to the living room. "Is Dad here?"

"He doesn't get off work for another few minutes," Diane replied. "What's wrong? This sounds important."

Elisa blushed. "Mom, it is. I wanted to tell you both something."

Diane grabbed Elisa's hand. "Sweetheart, tell me now. You're father can know later."

"I've met someone," Elisa said.

Diane put her hand over her mouth. "Really? Tell me all about him."

"I met him at work. He was a transfer and I had to show him the ropes. As time went on, we got to know each other a little bit. Now, we're dating."

Diane hugged Elisa. "I'm so happy for you. Honey, are you sure about this? I know how difficult it's been since Jeff."

"It was but I told Jason about Jeff and he understood where I was coming from. We're taking it one step at a time."

"Elisa, does he know about the gargoyles?" asked Diane.

"I introduced him to the clan a couple of nights ago. At first, it was a shock. He's learning to accept them. It's a lot to process."

"Tell me about it. Leave it to my kid to attract strange company."

Elisa gave her a mocked hurt look. "Don't give me that. You'll learn when you have children."

Elisa laughed. "Yes, mother."

Diane asked, "Does he have any siblings? What about his parents?"

"Jason has siblings here in New York but I haven't met them yet. As far as his parents, he does not talk about them. I think something tragic happened."

"Oh, dear. We would love to meet him," said Diane.

"Love to meet who?" Peter chimed in. Neither of them noticed his presence.

"Hey, daddy," said Elisa.

"Hey, sweet pea."

Peter walked over to Diane and kissed her on the cheek. "Hi, sweetheart."

"Hello. I was telling Elisa that you and I would love to meet a friend of Elisa's."

"This friend a guy?" asked Peter suspiciously.

"Yes, dad. His name is Jason Conover."

"How long has he been in the picture?" asked Peter.

"Only a couple of months. And yes, he knows about the clan and he's accepted that part of my life," Elisa explained.

"Good. Are you okay about dating after Jeff?" asked Peter.

Peter didn't think he could bear seeing his oldest daughter in that kind of pain again. He hoped this young man would be fit for his daughter.

"I'm fine. As I've explained to mom, Jason and I talked about him. We have an understanding."

"I can't wait to meet him. Don't worry, I'll behave," said Peter.

"Ugh. Please don't embarrass me."

"Sweet pea, I won't embarrass you. I'll just rattle his cage a little."

Elisa rolled her eyes. "Ok, there's no stopping either of you. Oh, can it just be the four of us?"

"Maybe. But Derek wants to bring his date to the house. A girl named Margaret Reed. She's a high school counselor," said Diane.

"How come I didn't know about this?" asked Elisa.

"Perhaps because he wanted to surprise us just like you," Peter answered.

"Haha, very funny. I have to go."

"All right, sweetheart," said Diane.

Elisa hugged her parents. She walked to the door and turned around. "Almost forgot, Vivian would like to see the both of you. So go over to her place sometime."

She winked at them and walked out the door.

Peter kissed Diane on the temple. "Our little girl is going to be fine after all."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Elisa changed her outfit three times. Jason was meeting her parents tonight. She was even more nervous now than when she had met his siblings three weeks ago.

The doorbell rang and she was still getting ready. She looked at her watch. It was 7:00 pm. Dinner was at 7:30 pm. "_Crap!"_

The doorbell rang again. "Coming!"

She ran to the door and opened it. "Jason, come in!"

She pulled him into the apartment and ran back to the bedroom.

"Hello to you too," Jason said amused. He'd never seen Elisa this nervous not even when she met his siblings.

"Jason," she called as she made her way back to the hallway. "Zip me up, please?"

Jason zipped up the back of her black dress. She turned around. "Thanks."

"You look wonderful," he said.

"Thanks." She took a step back. "Are you sure this is okay? If not I can change."

Jason shook his head no. They were going too late and he didn't want to make a bad first impression.

"Babe, why are you so nervous?"

"I don't know. You're meeting my parents for the first time. You should be the one nervous."

"I am nervous," he replied. "However, if we're late, I am blaming you."

"What time is it?" asked Elisa.

"7:10 pm."

"Give me five minutes."

Elisa went to her bedroom, put on her shoes, and grabbed her jacket and purse. "I'm ready."

Jason stood in awe when she came out. Elisa smirked. "Like what you see."

He nodded. "I approve the outfit."

"Good because this is my fourth one I changed into," she said.

"All that trouble for me," Jason teased.

Elisa nodded. "Let's go."

When they arrived on her parents' doorsteps, Elisa felt the butterflies in her stomach.

Jason put his hand on her lower back to calm her. "Relax," he whispered in her ear.

The door opened only for it to reveal Derek. "Hey, sis."

"Hey Derek," she said. They hugged and he invited them in. "Who is the fellow?"

"Derek, this is Jason Conover."

Derek shook Jason's hand. "Jason, hope my big sis isn't giving you too much of a headache. These Maza women can be handful."

Elisa jabbed Derek in the stomach. "Derek," she reprimanded.

"What? I need to inform the poor man that you can be a handful."

"Really? Where is the woman who is putting up with you?" asked Elisa.

"She's helping mom in the kitchen," he replied.

"Sure, send the women to the kitchen," Elisa said sarcastically. She started to walk off but then turned around. "Be nice."

She went into the kitchen.

Derek turned to Jason. "Jason, I've heard a lot about you. I just want you to know that I love my sister very much. I don't want to see her intentionally hurt."

"I completely understand. I have a sister too and I wouldn't want any harm to come to her either."

Derek nodded. "As long as we understand each other. Now, let's go see the man of the house."

Derek directed Jason to the den.

Elisa helped Margaret and her mother prepare dinner. "Mama, I thought dinner was at 7:30 pm."

"It was but your father didn't get all the ingredients so I'm running late."

"Do you need anything else Mrs. Maza?" asked Margaret.

"Call me Diane. Elisa, where's Jason?" asked Elisa.

"Derek dragged him to see dad probably," Elisa said a little worried.

"I'm sure your dad and Derek are treating Jason just fine," Diane said.

"So Margaret, how did you meet Derek?" asked Elisa.

"Please call me Maggie. I met Derek at an art class."

"Derek at an art class?" asked Elisa.

"Yes, it was a beginner's class," Maggie replied.

"_I can't wait to tease him."_

"Ever since then, we've been in each other's orbit."

"Mom tells me you are a high school counselor."

Maggie's eyes lit up. "Yes, I love working with children. I've always wanted to help those in need."

"_I like this girl." _Elisa thought. "_She may be a good fit for Derek."_

"That's cool. I guess I became a cop for similar reasons. I wanted to help people."

"What's it like to be a cop?" asked Maggie.

"It can be difficult and dangerous but rewarding. Chasing criminals is not always easy. What I love the most about the job is that I have a chance to impact people's lives."

"You really love your job. I can tell," Maggie said.

"I do."

"So that's where you met Jason?" asked Maggie.

"Yes, I met him at work. We hit it off really well. I still get glares from some of the other officers."

Maggie laughed. "You snagged a good one, I presume."

"Of course she did. Look at my daughter. She is a good looking woman," said Diane.

"Mom, please."

Diane waved her hand. "It's the truth. I have beautiful children. My son picked himself a good woman. Besides, I want grandchildren."

Both Elisa and Maggie's eyes went wide open.

Diane laughed. "You should see your faces right now."

"Not funny mom. Don't bring up kids at the dinner table."

"I promise," said Diane.

Peter and Derek asked Jason all kinds of questions. Where are you from? When and why did you become a police officer? Where is the rest of your family?

Jason did his best to answer all of their questions truthfully.

Peter asked, "What do you love about my daughter?"

Jason smiled, "I love Elisa's integrity. Her spirit. I love her dedication to her job, her friends and family. She's the one person I know will have my back and I will always have hers."

Peter could tell in the way Jason answered that this guy truly cared and loved his daughter.

"So one last question, do you watch football?" asked Peter.

"I'm more of a baseball and soccer man, I admit."

"We're mostly a football family but you'll learn the game. Stick with us," said Derek.

Peter stood and so did Jason. "I like you. You seem to care about Elisa very much. Now you have to meet Diane."

As the men approached, they heard the women laughing. Peter went in first.

"Ladies, dinner smells good," said Peter.

Derek wrapped his arms around Maggie while Jason greeted Diane.

"Mrs. Maza, it's a pleasure to meet you." Jason extended his hand out.

Instead, Diane hugged him. "You have manners, I like that. But you are around family now."

Diane turned to Elisa and winked. "Got you a good one, baby."

Elisa winked back. Jason moved over to her kissed her on the cheek.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Jason.

"Yes, there is. You and the other two men over there can leave the kitchen. I need to put the food on the table. You all go on and watch sports or something."

They all laughed.

Peter spoke, "Gentlemen, the Mrs. has spoken. Better do what she says."

They went to the living room. "Told you the Maza women were a handful," Derek said.

Derek turned to a football game. "Jason, welcome to the world of football."

The dinner went well. Especially for Maggie and Jason. They were relieved to make it through the night.

It was now going on 10:00 pm and everybody said their goodbyes.

Jason decided to drive Elisa to the docks and sit out there.

"Why are we here?" asked Elisa.

"I wanted some alone time with you."

He wrapped his arms around her and Elisa leaned into him. She welcomed his warmth.

"You were great tonight," Elisa said.

"Really? I hope so."

"My parents loved you. Derek, I guess approves. He was too busy worried about Maggie."

"Well, Maggie held her own. I guess Derek approves because he's teaching me about football," Jason replied.

Elisa laughed. "We love our football. You'll learn."

Jason chuckled. "That's what your brother said."

"Well, nobody loves football in the Maza family more than my father and brother. You're in good company."

Jason remained silent. He thought about his future. He wondered what kind of life he would have with Elisa in it. He saw himself having a family with her. He could see himself growing old with her.

In order for this to happen, he had to tell her the truth about his father. He was still scared of telling her about him being a gargoyle hunter.

Elisa noticed the silence. "Hey, penny for your thoughts."

"I need to tell you about my father." He took her hand and guided them to a bench.

He started reminiscing. "My father was the only parent I had left after my mother passed when I was ten years old. He did everything he could to protect my siblings and me. He loved us and he wanted us to continue his legacy. He was in the criminal justice system."

"Is that why you became a cop? To follow in his footsteps?"

"Not exactly. My father….my father was murdered and I saw it happened. We all saw it happened."

Elisa gasped. "Jason, I'm so sorry. That must have been horrible for you all."

"It was. We were now orphans. I became an adult overnight and I became the sole provider for my siblings. It was now my job to be the father figure. We ended up in the foster care system for a few months. Soon one of my father's friends took us in. His name was Jacob Carrington. He had a wife named Rose. They were very kind and gracious to us."

Elisa wiped her eyes and then she softly wiped Jason's eyes. "I'm sorry that happened to you. I wouldn't wish that pain on anybody."

Jason turned his head away. The wounds were still fresh.

Elisa ducked her head a little to see his eyes. "Hey."

He faced her again his eyes red.

"I can see you took it the hardest. I don't know what else to say but I'm sorry you had to go through the pain. Was the person arrested?"

"No, she wasn't. I've been hunting her."

"You wanted the woman to pay. I get that but eventually you have to let her go. My guess is the woman doesn't even know what she did. You have to let the whole situation go. Eventually, you have to forgive."

"Forgive?"

"Before you get upset, let me explain. Forgiving her is not for her sake but for yours. Trust me, it's hard. You want to destroy everything in sight. You want the world to grieve with you. You don't understand how life can go on while you're stuck in one moment in time."

"Forgiveness starts the healing process. You can never be free until you learn to let go. Don't let whoever it was control you. She's been controlling you because she is the motivating factor for what you do in life. Don't let her have any more control over your life. She's not worth it," Elisa continued.

"You really do understand. Is that how you learned to move on about Jeff?" asked Jason.

"Yes, when I found out about Jeff's car accident, I wanted to kill the person responsible. I was filled with so much hatred and pain that revenge was all I ever thought about it."

"How did you move past it?" asked Jason.

"Prayer."

Jason nodded. "My family and I were raised protestant. It's been a long time since I've talked to God."

"Why don't you start? In your own time but don't take too much time. You've been carrying this thing long enough," Elisa said.

Jason looked at Elisa and caressed her face. "I love you."

He had said the words without thinking.

He was about to backtrack. "Elisa-

But Elisa crashed her lips over his. She pulled back and started tearing up. "I love you too."

Jason stood up and then pulled Elisa off the bench and kissed her again.

He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. He wanted her to know how much she meant to him.

They broke apart in need of air and smiled at each other. Suddenly, Jason picked Elisa and twirled her around.

"Thank you for loving me. What did I do to deserve you?" asked Jason.

"I don't know. Are you disappointed?" Elisa teased.

"No. I couldn't be happier," Jason replied.

Elisa kissed him again. "Glad you're happy. I must thank you too. I'm glad I took the plunge. I can be myself again with you. My guard doesn't always have to be up. I guess you have managed to tear down my walls."

Jason combed his fingers through her hair. "There's so much more that I want to tell you about my life…"

"One step at a time," Elisa said.

The temperature dropped and Elisa pulled her jacket tighter.

"Come on, let's get you home."

After dropping Elisa off at home, Jason was feeling elated. He was opening himself again. He still needed to tell her about the Hunters. Maybe she was right, letting all this go would be the best thing for him. If he wanted any kind of future with her, it was the only way.

Suddenly the need and thirst for revenge paled in comparison to having a life with Elisa.

There was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" he muttered. _"I bet it's Blake with some information. He never did care about someone sleeping."_

He opened the door and it was the one person he didn't want to see.

"Evelyn."

Author's Note: One more chapter before I do a time jump. Thanks again for the reviews. Story has now reached over 1,000 views. Please keep reading and reviewing.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Jason stared at the woman who caused him so much heartache and grief. "Evelyn. How did you get here?"

Evelyn laughed. "Dear Jason, you should know I'm a very resourceful woman. Aren't you going to invite me in? It's rude to leave guests standing in the hallway all night."

"You aren't a guest. Leave."

"I think you'll want to hear what I have to say," she replied. She barreled her way through the front door.

"Go ahead and ignore what I say. It's your world after all," Jason said sarcastically.

Evelyn looked around the apartment. It was nice and it fit his personality.

"What do you want?" Jason asked. He was growing angrier by the second.

Evelyn faced him again. "Why all the hostility? I was sure you would be happy to see me. We're old friends."

"Friends? We're not anything. You made sure of that," said Jason.

Evelyn waved her hand. "That's old news. I thought we were past it."

Jason studied her. She was still the same. Strawberry-blonde hair, green eyes, slender build. However, there was a coldness about her that wasn't there. Or maybe it was and he didn't notice.

"What make you think we were past it? You used me for your own agenda. You pretended to understand what I was going through. I almost gave up the hunt for you and the baby. You ripped my heart to pieces and never apologized to anybody for your actions."

"I did understand your need for revenge. I still do. Our relationship meant something to me. But I couldn't have you standing in my way. I cared about you."

"But you were madly in love with Robert? I felt violated because of your affair. You lied to me!"

"I did what I had to do. I need to find the demon and kill her," Evelyn shot back.

"Unbelievable! You still think what you did was right? Get out of my apartment!"

"No, I'm not leaving."

Jason glared. "You will leave, now."

"Not until you've heard me out," she replied.

"You've said enough," said Jason.

"It's about the demon."

"What about her?" asked Jason.

"I need your help in stopping her," said Evelyn.

"It looks like you're doing a fine job all on your own. Besides, you'll just be using me as a pawn. What did she do to you anyway?"

"Your family isn't the only one she destroyed. When I was ten years old, that filth killed my parents. They were trying to help some individuals who were unfortunate enough to cross path with the monster. When I got old enough, my own hunt began."

"So when I told you about my past, you found your opportunity to get even," Jason said softly. "Why not tell me? Why use me and make me fall in love with you?"

"I didn't plan on having a romantic relationship with. It just happened."

"Right. I was your knight in shining armor until your real Prince Charming came along."

"Look, Robert was the love of my life. I'm sorry you got hurt. Robert didn't want to hurt you. You were like a brother to him."

"Really? So he decided to lie to my face too," said Jason.

Evelyn bit her lip. "He wanted to tell you but I told him not to. I still needed for you for my own reasons. It was all my fault."

"You're a piece of work. You thought this wasn't going to blow up in your face. What were you going to do? Have me raise this child while knowing it wasn't mine."

"If it got me closer to the demon, yes. But since you were going to leave the hunt behind, I told you the truth."

"What do you want now?" asked Jason.

"I need your help with the hunt," she replied.

"No, I'm not doing that anymore. It's a waste of time. I can't even kill her."

"I know you can't kill her. I want to make her suffer. She's so keen on protecting her race. By now, she knows other clans around the world are dying. She's going to want to bring them here for protection. The Hunters are going to have a field day. Then, she will know that she can't hide from the Canmores."

"What happened to Robert and the baby?"

"My baby, Mark, is with my sister in England. Robert is in a coma."

"Coma? How?"

"Robert and I were fighting the demon in Ireland and Robert got hurt trying to save me."

"I'm sorry for what happened to Robert. But that doesn't mean I'm going to help you get revenge. I've lost too much already."

"I think you will help me," Evelyn said coyly. "Unless you want to be exposed."

"I don't have time for mind games, Evelyn."

Evelyn pulled out some pictures and handed them to Jason.

"What's this?" His eyes widened at the sight. There were pictures of him and his siblings all around New York.

"You've been spying on me. If you hurt my family, I-"

"I'm not going to hurt your family. I'm simply reminding you of what it is at stake. Oh if that doesn't persuade you maybe this will."

She handed him pictures of Elisa. Elisa was captured at the coffee shop, at work, at her parents' house. More recently, photos were taken of them at the docks.

Jason's anger reached a boiling point. He grabbed Evelyn's arm and jerked her forward.

"If any harm comes to Elisa or her family, I will make sure the demon finds you and kills you. Better yet, I'll kill you myself."

Evelyn smirked. "So it's true. This girl is the reason you're leaving the hunt. You truly love her. Does this new interest of yours know about the hunt?"

Jason remained silent.

Evelyn jerked her arm away. "I thought not. Again, you will do what I want or kiss this newfound life goodbye. Do I have your cooperation?"

Jason nodded yes.

"Good. I need your resources. You and those precious siblings you care so much about will destroy the incoming clans. And you will do whatever else I need."

"Fine. Any of the people I love get hurt, all bets are off."

"Understood. Pleasure doing business with you."

Evelyn left the apartment.

Jason banged his fists against the door. He scanned the pictures of Elisa. They were so happy. She entrusted her heart to him.

What a fool he had been? He knew this was all going to catch up with him. He didn't want Elisa to get caught in the crossfire.

"I have no choice," he whispered.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_**Four months later…..**_

In four months, Manhattan turned into Vietnam. An anti-gargoyles group called the Quarrymen was creating havoc all over town.

Clans from all over the world were now coming to New York to face off against these Hunters. They were determined to save their race from further demise.

Police officers were having a hard time trying to stay one step ahead of this group. They had citizens to protect and it wasn't easy. Hardly anybody got sleep. Everyone was working around the clock.

Elisa was tired and frustrated because it seemed this problem came overnight. She knew it didn't because she knew Demona was at the helm of this. Everything had to start with her. These Hunters were trying to make Demona for whatever reason.

At least Goliath and the clan were safe for now. Xanatos gave them their own wing and also set up a state of the art facility for the incoming clans. Elisa decided to head to the Eerie Building to see them.

She found them in the study going over what looked like a battle plan. She watched them as they carefully considered their options. It hadn't been easy for all the clans to adjust to this environment but they managed.

Goliath noticed Elisa standing in the doorway. "Elisa, you're here."

She walked over to the table. "I have a few minutes before I have to get back to the precinct. Have you found anything useful to stop the Quarrymen?"

"We're trying lass. Seems as if these Hunters are like ghosts. They come out of the blue," said Hudson.

"We're doing everything we can on the ground to put an end to this madness," Elisa said.

"Have you made any progress on your end?" Brooklyn inquired.

"No, whoever is in charge is meticulous. This person is methodical and clever. Thankfully, no fatalities have happened for a while."

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. Elisa's cell phone rang. It was Matt.

"Hey, Matt."

"Elisa, you're needed back at the station. That Carrington guy is about to call another meeting."

"All right, I'm on my way," Elisa answered. "I have to get back now. I have meeting to get to."

They said their goodbyes.

Blake Carrington was preparing for his meeting. This has gone on long enough. He wanted all this bloodshed to end. He was tired of seeing officers injured or on the verge of death. He and Jason were trying to stop these Hunters but it was getting increasingly difficult.

Evelyn forced Jason into the Hunter lifestyle again. He was worried about Jason's sanity. Jason and his siblings became unwilling targets once again. Blake tried to get Jason to tell Elisa the truth until he saw the photos that were taken. Ever since he saw those photos, Blake was doing his best to protect Elisa and anybody associated with her.

The officers filed into the room taking their seats. Blake noticed Jason's absence. He walked over to Elisa and whispered, "Have you seen Jason?"

"No, he's still out on patrol. Somebody has to stay out there."

Blake nodded and proceeded to go to the front.

"I want to thank everyone for coming. I know these past moths have been rough for all of you. Sadly to say, things may not be getting better anytime soon. Take a look at this woman."

He posted a picture of Evelyn on the white board. "This woman is Evelyn Price. She is the woman behind the Quarrymen operation. Her operation started long before she arrived in New York."

"How do we know for sure it's her?" an officer asked.

"Money transfers have been spotted on Interpol databases. She has accomplices."

"Why is she creating all this trouble for us?" asked another officer.

"You've seen the creatures around Manhattan. She's hunting them and killing anyone who gets in her way."

"So those gargoyles are the reason why she's here. Are they to blame?" asked someone in the crowd.

Blake shook his head. "No, this gargoyle is." He posted a picture of Demona on the board.

"This gargoyle has been the target the entire time. Instead of killing her directly, Price has decided to make her suffer by destroying the clans one by one."

"How do we stop her?" asked Matt.

"We, unfortunately, have to catch her in the act," Blake responded.

Officers groaned in frustration. "We wait for more officers to get injured. We don't want any more dead bodies," yelled an officer.

"Please calm down. Price is good at going undetected. Soon, she will slip up and we will arrest her then."

The officers remained silent. "Any questions?"

"All right. You are dismissed. Detective Maza, a word please."

Elisa walked over to him and waited until the room was clear. "What's going on?"

"How's Jason doing with all of this?"

"He's all right. He's just as frustrated as anyone else. Thanks for asking though. You two sure became fast friends. I guess it was your love for soccer that bonded you."

Blake smiled. "_We go back more than you know."_

"Still not a soccer fan," Blake teased.

"No but I'm learning the game like Jason is learning football."

Blake laughed. "Oh, here he comes now."

Jason walked over to them. "What did I miss?"

"Carrington has made the woman responsible for all of this. Her name is Evelyn Price. Apparently, she has it out for Demona. Instead of going after her directly, she's chosen to go after the other clans," Elisa explained.

Jason rubbed his eyes. Elisa placed a hand on his arm. "Hey, when's the last time you slept? I'll take you home."

"I'm fine," he said.

Elisa would not take no for an answer. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "Jason, you are in no condition to drive. Don't argue with me. I'm taking you home. Meet me by the car."

Elisa walked off.

Blake whistled. "She's a force to be reckoned with."

Jason gave a weak smile. "She is. That's why I love her."

"You got to tell her soon. We don't know what's getting ready to happen."

"Actually Price is planning something but I don't know what it is. Whatever it is, it's huge. She's been pouring over documents for days."

"Find out before this whole thing blows up. Look, I know this hasn't been easy for you or your siblings. Hang in there, I'll make sure you're okay."

"Thanks. I better get going before Elisa has to come back in."

"See you later mate."

Jason arrived at Elisa's car. "I'm here."

"Good. Can't have my boyfriend fall asleep at the wheel. Get in."

As Elisa drove, Jason was worried. He had an awful feeling about Evelyn's plans.

"Have the gargoyles come up with a plan to stop the Hunters?"

"Unfortunately, no. They're just as lost as we are. I'm worried about them Jas. I can't lose them."

"I understand. Nobody wants to lose the ones closet to them."

"Yeah. At least they're safe for tonight."

Jason and Elisa stepped inside the apartment. "Need me to make you anything?" asked Elisa.

"No. I need to rest," said Jason.

"Did I hear right? The good detective needs rest. Weren't you telling me a few minutes ago you were fine?" she teased.

"Funny."

Elisa kissed him. "Go to sleep. I'll pick you up in the morning."

Jason suddenly pulled her closer and tightened his grip. He kissed her with all his might.

Elisa melted into his embrace. She kissed him back just as hard.

After breaking apart, Elisa asked. "What was that for?"

"I love you and besides I haven't really gotten a chance to kiss you lately."

Elisa smirked. "Anytime you have the urge to kiss me, feel free."

Jason kissed her softly this time. He looked at her taking in her features. "If I ever lost you…"

"You won't lose me. Things will go back to normal for both of us. Now, you really need to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

He opened the door for her. She turned around and kissed once more. "I love you."

Jason closed the door and headed to his bedroom.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Evelyn finalized her plans with her team the next morning. Manhattan wouldn't know what hit it. Those pathetic police officers would be in for a fight. She was ready for justice to prevail. Her revenge would be complete and she could return to her family. The demon will once again go through life knowing she was responsible for her clans' demise.

Here protégé, Patrick, entered into her room. "Ms. Price, you have a visitor."

"Send them in," she said.

Macbeth came through the door. "Macbeth, how are you?"

"I'm fine. I want to know what you have planned for tonight," he said.

Evelyn waved her hand at Patrick to leave. "We have something in store for those gargoyles and their human protectors."

"What are you planning?" asked Macbeth.

"Don't fret. You won't be implicated," Evelyn said.

"I don't want you wasting my money on something that could go horribly wrong."

"You don't trust me yet. Your resources are being put to good use. You just get the demon alone. Then she's mine."

"Got it. Anything else milady?" asked Macbeth.

"No, this ends tonight," Evelyn replied.

Jason couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going to happen today. He tried to remain calm during his shift. No use in raising any eyebrows. He was about to go home when his name was called.

"Conover," he heard. He looked up and saw Blake motioning him to come over his way.

Jason got up and went to Blake. He saw Blake go pale. "What's going on?"

"Someone has gone missing. A gargoyle defender," Blake answered.

Jason's heart stopped. "Tell me…

"No, Elisa's safe. Find out what's going on and report back to me as soon as possible."

Jason went to his car and called Elisa.

"Hello," Elisa answered.

Jason breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey babe."

"Hey, Jason. What's up?" asked Elisa.

"Nothing. I just wanted to hear your voice," said Jason.

Elisa laughed. Jason loved it when she laughed. "I miss you too. Are you going home?"

"Yeah. It's been a long day," said Jason.

"Well, I'm going to see the clan tonight," Elisa stated.

"Ok. Be safe," said Jason.

"I will and drive carefully. Love you Jas."

"Love you, E." He hung up the phone. It was time to see Evelyn.

He arrived at Evelyn's home and went inside. "Evelyn!"

Evelyn peeked from around the kitchen corner. "Jason. I wish I could say this was a nice surprise."

"Cut the crap. Who did you kidnap?" he asked in his Scottish accent.

"I only did what was necessary," Evelyn said.

Jason narrowed his eyes. "What are you planning?"

"You'll see. This ends tonight, Jason. You can go on living your normal life with your boring girlfriend."

"I _warned_ you," Jason said, his voice getting dangerously low.

"And I warned you of the stakes. Don't think you can back out now. Now, if you excuse me, I do have other plans. Jason, be a dear and leave."

Jason left and called Blake.

"Carrington," Blake answered.

"Blake, Evelyn's not giving up anything."

Blake groaned. "Just be there in case something goes down."

Blake threw his phone across the room as Maria entered. "Blake."

He whipped his head around to see Maria there. "Hi."

Maria walked over to pick up the cell phone and handed it to him. "Rough day."

Blake nodded. "And possibly an even rougher night. I think the Hunters are going to strike on a massive scale tonight."

"What do we do?" asked Maria.

"That's the thing. I don't know what to do but wait. The Quarrymen are scattered. We have no idea how many of them are out there. They outnumber us. I can't have men and women who are barely functioning to go up against them. My source tells me that they have sophisticated weapons and I'm not willing to endanger my comrades."

"These men and women are willing to take the chance. Trust them."

Maria walked away.

Elisa went to the Eerie Building and saw the clan getting ready for battle. "What's going on? Why is everyone in a hurry?"

"A young man has been taken and we are going to rescue him," a member of the Japanese clan answered.

"This may be a trap," Elisa argued.

"Perhaps. We will not allow one more human to die on our watch. We will fight our own battles," the Japanese gargoyle answered.

"Fine. I'm going with you."

She looked for Goliath and found him about to glide off. "Goliath, I'm going with you."

"Elisa, it's-

"I'm going with you. I'm part of the clan as well, remember?" Elisa shot back.

"Of course," Goliath answered.

Elisa hurriedly called Blake.

"Elisa."

"No time. I'm going with the clan to help rescue a gargoyle defender. I gotta go."

"Wait where?" asked Blake.

"Don't know. I'll call you when I get there," Elisa said. She hung up.

Blake tried to reach Jason but the phone went to voicemail.

Blake groaned. He went into the hallway and yelled, "Officers, be on standby. Intel is about to come in on the Hunters whereabouts. Prepare yourselves."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The clans reached a warehouse on 25th and Park. It was quiet and dark and everyone was on guard.

"Goliath, we have to be careful," said Elisa.

"Agreed," he replied. He split the teams up and told them to scout the area.

"I have to call Blake," Elisa said and called him.

"Elisa, where are you?"

"I'm at a warehouse on 25th and Park. When you're almost here kill the lights. Nothing is happening at the moment but that could change any second. I gotta go."

Blake gathered the officers and told them the location. "Let's end this once and for all."

The streets were filled with sirens.

Blake tried to reach Jason but got another voicemail. "Where are you?" he cried in the car.

He called Robyn and got through.

"Hello," said Robyn.

"Thank God. Robyn, where are you?"

"Blake? What's wrong?"

"Robyn, where are you?" he shouted into the mouthpiece.

"I'm at the Quarrymen hideout. I've been told to stay behind and take care of the wounded."

"Wait, so you have no idea where Evelyn is headed?" Blake asked.

"No. Evelyn has shut Jon and me out of her revenge plot. Do you think you can stop her from ruining anymore lives?"

"I'll try. Are you alone?" asked Blake.

"Yes. The other medical personnel stepped out. Have you told Jason?"

"I can't reach him and Elisa's at the warehouse," Blake replied.

"Seriously? I'll try to reach him," said Robyn. "Be careful Blake and make sure my brother stays alive."

"_Perfect. Just perfect," _Robyn thought.

Robyn called Jason's phone and got voicemail. "_Great!" _ She tried three more times and got nothing.

Jason was in his Hunter's outfit. He would do his best to free whoever had the misfortune of being used by Evelyn. He wished he knew what her plan was. He hated that he was goaded into this.

Here he was in a room with a bunch of anti-gargoyle supporters. He shuddered at the thought of how much he used to sound like them.

Evelyn walked in the room. "I've received intelligence that the gargoyle clans have arrived at the proper destination. Each of you have contributed greatly to the cause. It saddens me to say that some of you will not make it back. I wish that were not the case. That being said, your work will not be in vain. We will take our leave. Let's go."

The Hunters headed to their destination. Jason hoped this night wouldn't end in bloodshed but he knew he was wrong. Somebody was going to die and it wasn't going to be him.

Meanwhile, the clans took their positions and waited. Their hearts were beating fast out of the anticipation. Each one determined to leave this fight alive.

They saw people enter the warehouse. Each gargoyle felt anger. Anger for the destruction of the clans. Anger for being dragged into a senseless situation. However, they had lives to save. It would be a night of reckoning.

Goliath gave the signal. "Make your moves." Goliath was about to pick up Elisa when Demona appeared.

"Goliath," Demona called out.

Goliath whipped around. "Demona, why are you here?"

"How could you ask such a thing? I'm here to help my brothers and sisters."

"You are the cause of all of this. Your need to kill humans has put us all in danger," Goliath stated.

"That's why I must fight. These Hunters will know who we are one way or another," Demona said.

She turned toward Elisa. "As much as I despise you and your kind, thank you for stepping up and making yourself useful."

"You're welcome. We need to go."

"Indeed," Goliath said. He picked up Elisa and they were off.

Demona sighed. She wanted their leader and would make him or her pay for this.

The Hunters waited for their prey to arrive. The ball was in their court.

The clans made it to a large room and spotted people who were tied up. They were afraid and clearly wondering what was going to happen next.

"It's all right. We're here to save you," said Angela.

"Careful," said Broadway.

Angela nodded and went toward the humans. She untied each one of them and had them escorted out of the building.

As soon as the hostages were free, they heard clapping. Suddenly a woman appeared before them.

"Well, I'm so glad you all were able to join us this evening. I should introduce myself. I'm Evelyn Price. I thought you should know before you die the reason I'm doing this. See, I had the unfortunate event of coming across one of your kind in my youth. Needless to say, it wasn't a happy experience. In fact, the creature ripped my world apart. She went on about her life as if she did nothing wrong. However, I'm here to remind her that her deeds will not go unpunished. If you want to blame someone for your deaths, I suggest you blame her."

"We will not let you destroy our people," Goliath stated.

"I expect a fight gargoyle. Oh, one more thing. Will you save them or your clan?" said Evelyn.

"What are you talking about?" asked Brooklyn.

"Let me show you," said Evelyn. She pulled back a curtain to reveal more gargoyle defenders. "The people you see are misguided. They think you all are good souls who deserve love and respect. So gargoyles, how many human lives will you sacrifice to keep your precious clans safe?"

The gargoyles looked at each other and understood. Tonight, they would get the humans to safety. They striked first and the battle began.

It was human versus gargoyle. Blood was splattering everywhere. Screams could be heard for miles and no one was letting up.

Blake and his fellow officers closed in on the warehouse. He looked up to a tall building and noticed Jason in his uniform. "_Where the heck have you been?"_

"Morgan! Sanchez! Head around and block off any quarrymen."

They ran and Blake gave more orders for the rest to go inside and free anybody who may be at risk. Blake made his way to Jason.

When he finally got there, Jason was watching the scene unfold. "Jason," said Blake.

Jason turned around. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous."

"No kidding Sherlock. It's my job to be here. Who are these people?"

"They're undercover Hunters you might say. They've been gathering evidence against Evelyn this entire time. She's not getting away."

"Are they trustworthy?" asked Blake.

"Aye, mate," Jason replied.

"Good." He turned to the small crowd. "We may have hostages in there so we need you all to not get killed. Thank you for your service. You all best be going."

They left. Blake faced Jason again. "How did you manage this?"

"Evelyn has pissed off more people than she realizes. I've found a way to get information."

"Man you could've said something. Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I didn't need any distractions. I had to seem interested."

"I called you several times and so did Robyn. Look, Elisa is down there in the warehouse."

Jason's eyes widened. "She's what?"

"She's down there. She came with the clan and now she's one of the few officers close to Evelyn to capture her."

Jason made his way to the roof staircase. "Why didn't you say that first?!"

"Because you caught me off guard with your undercover agents bit. No time to argue. We got to get to Elisa."

Jason ran to the building praying Elisa would be all right.

"Jason, wait!" Blake shouted. He grabbed him by the shoulder.

"What?"

"You can't go in there dressed like that. You'll expose yourself. You have to play the part until Elisa is safe."

"She won't leave the clan behind."

"Then we get the clan out as well. I'll go in the front. Make your way inside through the back. Scotland Yard didn't train its best officer to get distracted."

Jason and Blake parted ways.

"_I'm coming, Elisa."_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Jason entered the building and hurriedly scanned the crowd for Elisa. Instead, he just saw a blur of bodies. He could hear screams coming from both sides. He also heard the pleas of the hostages. He turned his head to the hostages and saw his allies trying to free them.

"_At least they're all right." _ He looked once more for Elisa but he could not find her. He decided to go to the hostages. As he approached, he calmed their fears telling them that he was here to save them.

"My friends and I are going to help you," he said. "Are there any more hostages?" he asked.

One of the hostages said, "We don't know. All we know is some crazy lady branded us traitors and we're here. However, we're not going anywhere. This is our fight too."

"Look, we have to-

"No, sir. We will die for the cause. Do you have weapons?" asked another hostage.

Jason relented. "These guys will protect you. Stick close to them."

Jason heard a loud screech and whipped around. It was Demona. She was protecting her daughter from a quarryman. Demona grabbed the man by the throat and tossed him aside like trash.

All of the sudden about a dozen men rushed forward trying to strike her. To Jason, it seemed as time slowed down. He saw each one being taken out by other gargoyles. It was brutal and Jason felt sick to his stomach.

Jason heard his name and looked to the left of him. It was Blake.

"Have you found Elisa?" he yelled over the noise.

"No. What about Evelyn?" asked Jason.

"She disappeared. My bet is that she's waiting for the demon. We got to stop this."

"Agreed," said Jason. "Just like old times."

Blake nodded. "Split up and do the most damage to the opponent."

They parted ways and maneuvered their way into the fight.

Jason fought with as many quarrymen as humanly possible. He lost count of how many people he injured. Suddenly a shot rang out and narrowly escaped Jason.

"Traitor!" yelled one of the quarrymen.

"I'm trying to stop you from causing any harm. No one of you have to do this!" Jason yelled.

"You're a traitor to your race and you will pay for your treachery!"

The person launched at him causing Jason to fall backward. He blocked the blows and soon gained the upper hand. He punched his opponent a few times before knocking him unconscious.

Meanwhile Goliath saw what Jason was doing. "_Why is he in Hunter's clothing?"_

He saw someone about to hit Jason in the back when he ran over to them. Goliath snatched the person by the neck and threw him against the wall.

Jason turned around and was surprised to see Goliath there. "Goliath."

"Jason, what is the meaning of this? Are you with these Hunters?"

"It's complicated. I need to find Elisa," he replied.

Goliath narrowed his eyes. "She's missing?"

"When this last time you saw her?" Jason asked. Jason looked over Goliath's left shoulder to see another quarrymen approaching. He whipped out his gun and pointed it.

Goliath was confused at what Jason was doing. He was prepared to go on the attack but Jason hardened his gaze.

"Stand still gargoyle."

The person behind Goliath smiled waiting for Jason to pull the trigger.

Jason quickly aimed the gun above Goliath's shoulder and took the shot. The person fell.

"I thought you were going to shoot me," said Goliath.

"_I did that already. If I had still been in that mindset, I would try again."_

Jason checked the person's pulse. "He's breathing. He'll live."

Evelyn watched as the battle continued. She was thrilled. The only thing that mattered was getting Demona alone.

She spotted and aimed her gun. She took the shot and the bullet hit Demona in the arm.

Demona felt pain shoot through her arm. It was now on fire. She hissed and turned around. Her eyes flashed red as she was trying to spot the person responsible.

She spotted Evelyn and her anger increased. Evelyn smirked and bowed down in a courtesy. She ran to another room and Demona followed.

Elisa was dealing with the other hostages outside the warehouse. In the midst of the fighting, she decided to get whomever she could to safety. Now it was time for her to go back in and join her friends.

As Elisa entered, she saw Demona get shot and soon followed after her.

Elisa hid behind a wall waiting for an opportunity to strike. "_Who would've thought I would be trying to save Demona?"_

"You Hunter! You will pay for little indiscretion! How dare you kill my clan?" Demona yelled.

Evelyn let out a wicked laugh that made Elisa shudder. "How dare I? That's rich coming from you. You've spent the better part of 1,000 years killing and stealing from the less fortunate. Your hatred for humans has destroyed so many lives including your beloved brothers and sisters in Scotland. How does it feel to know you are solely responsible for everybody's deaths out there?"

"The only person who is going to die is you," said Demona. "Whatever your problem is has nothing to do with me."

"Oh how the wicked forget. You don't remember a murder you committed several years ago. A couple was trying to save some people from dying by your hands. You killed them mercilessly. You slit their throats with your talons. In fact, you killed the other people as well."

"I've killed many people who stood in my way," said Demona.

"But this woman you killed was pregnant," Evelyn stated.

The incident was coming back. "I remember now. The pathetic woman begged me to spare her life. Such a waste of air."

"You vindictive, little…"

"No matter, you're going to watch everything you love ripped away from you. Let's see how your daughter feels when she knows of your misdeeds."

"My daughter is none of your concern!" Demona yelled.

"The wench has a soft spot. How nice," Evelyn spat. "Time to say goodbye."

Evelyn pointed her gun and was about to pull the trigger when the gun was shot of her hand. _"What in the world happened?"_

Elisa stepped out. "No one in this room is going to die. Give it up."

Evelyn smiled. "Detective, I remember you. You're the woman I sparred with a while ago. I see you are a glutton for punishment."

"Look, no matter what Demona has done, she's not worth you going to jail and spending the next 30 years behind bars."

"I don't plan on going to jail," said Evelyn.

"That's where you're headed. You've committed other felonies but if you cooperate with the police, you may be able to get a lighter sentence."

"Funny. But dear, I'm not going anywhere." She walked toward her gun and picked it up. She aimed again and fired.

Demon jumped out of the way while Elisa tackled Evelyn. Demona looked at the two women fighting. "_Foolish woman. Elisa can handle it."_

Elisa knew Demona wasn't about to help her directly. "Demona, go!"

Jason and Goliath were still fighting and trying to find Elisa at the same time. They saw Demona run out of a room. Soon Demona made her way to Angela.

"Goliath, go to Angela. I'll keep looking for Elisa," Jason shouted.

Jason ran to the room when Blake called. "Jason, any sign of Elisa?"

Jason was interrupted by a scream. They rushed inside to find Evelyn and Elisa on the ground.

Blake and Jason moved and pulled Elisa off Evelyn. Blake aimed his gun at Evelyn.

"Don't move Price," Blake said.

Elisa struggled out of Jason's hold. She turned around. "Jason, when do you get here?"

"A while ago. I've been looking for you," he answered.

Evelyn chimed in. "How sweet. This little reunion of yours. Jason, your detective is prettier in person."

"Shut up, Price," Blake said.

"_What is she talking about? Does she know Jason?" _Elisa thought.

"Elisa, this may be confusing. See, Jason and I share a past. We were lovers."

"You're the woman who broke his heart," said Elisa.

"He broke mine first by not continuing the hunt," Evelyn responded. "He was going to leave the hunt for me and my son."

"You're saying Jason was a gargoyle hunter," Elisa said.

"_This isn't good," _Blake thought.

Jason felt his whole world was about to crash. "Elisa-

Elisa held up her hand. "Price, answer me. Are you saying Jason was a gargoyle hunter?"

"Not was…is. See Jason helped me fight the gargoyles. He resisted at first but I gave him incentives. I showed him photos of you and his siblings among other people. Jason would rather you live. He's noble that way."

Elisa turned to Jason. "Is this true?"

Jason had no choice but to tell her. "It's true. I did this to protect you."

Elisa was stunned and hurt. "All this time you've been lying about who you were."

"I'm sorry, Elisa. Elisa, you're the best thing that has happened to me."

Evelyn snorted. "Who knew you were so poetic?"

Elisa whipped around and shouted "Shut up. You forced him into a lifestyle he no longer wanted. Why? So he can be as miserable as you."

"You have no idea what it's like to lose someone!" said Evelyn.

"Actually I do. The difference is I didn't let the pain and anger eat me alive. I had help and you could have been there for Jason but you used him for your own agenda."

Jason couldn't believe Elisa was defending him. "Elisa, you don't have to defend me. It's all my fault."

Elisa didn't comment. She glared at Evelyn. This whole fiasco was her fault. "Blake, read Ms. Price her rights. Let's go."

Evelyn laughed. "You still don't get it. I'm not going anywhere."

She reached behind her and pulled out a weapon. "The three of you are going to see your maker."

Blake stood in front of them.

"You think you can stop me," said Evelyn said to Blake.

A noise sounded and the four turned to see the clan coming.

"I suggest you put down your weapon lass," said Hudson.

Evelyn smirked. "Ok."

She fired at the clan once before turning to Blake again and shot him in the shoulder.

Blake yelled and Elisa and Jason ran to him. "Call a paramedic!" Elisa yelled.

Angela and Brooklyn ran out while the others stayed behind.

"Find the perpetrator," Goliath said. He quickened his pace and knelt by them.

"Blake, hold on," said Jason.

Blake looked at Elisa. "Forgive him. He loves you." Blake closed his eyes.

Elisa hit him in the face. "Come on. You have to hold on for us."

She looked at Goliath and then to Jason. "The bullet must have traveled to another part of his body. Goliath be gentle and slowly pick him up. Don't run with him."

Goliath picked up Blake and quickly gave him to the paramedics.

Elisa turned to Jason. "We'll talk about this later. Right now, the others need our help."

Angela and Brooklyn returned with Matt.

"How are you all right?" asked Matt.

"We're fine," said Elisa. "What's going on out there?"

"Most of the quarrymen have been rounded up. Where is their leader?" Matt asked.

"She disappeared. Something is right though," said Jason.

Footsteps were heard. "You're right. There's one last piece to the puzzle. I was saving this for the right moment but why not now. I was going to kill off everybody anyway. The demon's daughter is here. Her enemies are here."

"Evelyn, what are you doing?" asked Jason.

"This." She pulled out a grenade.

"Don't pull the grenade!" yelled Jason.

"Why not? I've lost everything because of her." She looked at Elisa. "Told you I wasn't going to jail."

"Everybody run!" yelled Jason.

Angela, Brooklyn, Matt took off. Jason grabbed Elisa's hand and they headed toward the entrance. All five were almost there when the grenade exploded.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

There was dead silence. Time stood still for everyone inside and outside the warehouse. One thought popped up in everybody's heads: were there any survivors.

Maria Chavez took charge. "Get moving! See if there are any survivors!"

The order seemed to snap everybody out of his or her states. Paramedics, firefighters and officers all rushed in praying that someone was alive.

Goliath was outside with Hudson, Broadway, Lexington and other clan members. They all looked in horror when the building exploded. Goliath scanned the crowd to see if Elisa and the others made it. They weren't in the crowd.

He walked to Maria. "Captian Chavez, did Elisa make it out?"

Maria flinched. "I haven't seen her. What part of the building was she in?"

"She along with Jason and Matt were in a back room. Angela and Brooklyn were also inside."

Maria took out her two-way radio. "Officer Morgan, do you read me?"

"Yes, Captain."

"I need reports on Maza, Bluestone and Conover as soon as possible," Maria ordered.

"Copy," Morgan responded.

Maria turned to Goliath. "As soon as I know something I'll let you know."

"Let's get the wounded to the hospital. It's going to be a long night."

"Goliath, is Angela okay?" asked Broadway.

"I hope so," said Goliath.

Soon, Demona came over to the clan. "Is Angela safe?"

"We don't know," Goliath said trying to remain strong.

"I have to go in there," Demona said.

Goliath stopped Demona. "We don't want to get in their way. I want to go in there just as badly. We wait. In the meantime, we have to help our brothers and sisters out here."

Jason stirred beneath some concrete. The last thing he remembered was grabbing Elisa and making a run for the exit.

He pushed aside the concrete on top of him and sat up. "Can anybody here me?" he shouted.

He heard groans and he slowly got up and headed to the sound. He saw Matt lying on the ground.

"Matt, can you hear me? It's Jason."

"Yeah, I think my foot is trapped," Matt replied.

Jason saw the debris on his foot and strained to move it. He tried once more when Angela and Brooklyn came over.

Brooklyn helped Matt up. "Everybody's ok? What happened?" asked Brooklyn.

"Evelyn pulled out a grenade and it exploded," Jason said.

"Wait, where's Elisa?" asked Angela.

They looked around and saw no sight of her. They went around calling her name.

Angela spotted her hand. "She's over here!"

Matt, Jason and Brooklyn dashed over and lifted up the concrete. Jason knelt beside her. "Elisa, it's me. Can you hear me?"

Elisa stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Jason…Jason, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Are you feeling ok? Does anything hurt?" he asked.

"My head hurts," she replied.

Jason then noticed blood on the side of her head. "Matt, she's bleeding. We need the paramedics."

"I'm on it. Angela, Brooklyn let's go get help."

Jason cradled Elisa in his arms. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. She was caught in the crossfire and now could possibly be dying. He started crying.

Elisa was losing consciousness. She was trying to stay awake.

"Hey, don't go to sleep on me. I need you to fight. Can you do that for me?" Jason said, his voice cracking.

"Ok. I'm just really tired," Elisa responded weakly.

"_Where are those paramedics?" _ Jason thought.

"Jason."

He looked down at Elisa again. He felt helpless. "Yes, Elisa?"

"I love you. If anything happens, tell everybody I love them."

Jason felt he was about to burst. He knew he had to pull it together.

"You're going to be able to tell them yourself. Matt, Angela and Brooklyn went to get help. They'll be back soon. And I love you too."

"Where's Evelyn?" asked Elisa.

"I don't know. Don't worry about her now. Let's focus on you. I need you to get better. I still have to take you to France," he said.

Elisa smiled weakly. "You do, don't you? Are they coming? I don't want to die." She was on the verge of tears.

"You aren't dying. I won't allow it," Jason said slightly stronger. There was no way he was losing the love of his life.

Morgan entered with the paramedics. "Conover, Maza."

Jason looked over his shoulder and relief flooded through him. "Morgan, Elisa's hurt."

"Chavez, we found Conover and Maza. Maza's been injured. Looks like a head wound," Morgan said over the radio.

The paramedics checked Elisa and then lifted her on the stretcher. One of the paramedics went to check Jason but he refused. "I'm fine, help my partner."

"Sir, I have to check you too. You could have a concussion or another serious problem."

Morgan placed a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Let them look at you. Elisa's a fighter. She's going to be fine. Elisa would never forgive us if we let anything happen to you."

Jason relented and allowed the paramedics to check him out. After they were done, Jason hurried outside to find Elisa being taken into the ambulance.

Jason approached the ambulance. "I'm going with her."

"Only family is allowed," the paramedic said.

Before Jason could argue, Matt offered to drive Jason to the hospital.

Matt told Morgan to call Elisa's parents and siblings and that they would meet them at the hospital.

Goliath approached Jason. "Elisa will be fine."

Jason gave a weak smile. "I know."

They watched the ambulance take off.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Matt and Jason arrived at Memorial Hospital. They went up to the reception desk.

"Excuse me. We're looking for a patient. Her name is Elisa Maza," said Matt.

The lady at the reception desk looked up Elisa's name. "She's currently being transported to special procedures. Looks like she's getting a CT scan. You may sit in the waiting room. The doctor will come soon."

"Thank you," Matt replied. He and Jason sat in the waiting area.

Blake was walking out of the emergency room when he saw Matt and Jason. He approached them.

"Jason, Matt, any word on Elisa?"

"She's being transported to special procedures for a CT scan," Jason answered. "How's the shoulder?"

"Hurts a bit. I'll be good in no time. I'm more concerned about you all," Blake said.

Matt spoke. "I'll call Chavez with an update. Carrington, mind staying with Jason?"

"No problem," he said. Blake sat in Matt's seat after he left.

Jason held his face in his hands. He wanted to break down. He wanted to hit something.

"Mate, you have to stop blaming yourself. Elisa is-"

"Elisa is going to be just fine. Everybody keeps saying that," Jason said. "I can't lose her, Blake. "

"You won't. Listen, I'll go to your apartment and get a change of clothes for you."

"You don't have a key," said Jason.

"Actually I made a copy a long time," he said.

Jason arched an eyebrow. "Why don't you just move in?" he said sarcastically.

"I'll be back."

Matt came to Jason. "Hey, Chavez says there's no trace of Evelyn Price. It seems as if she escaped in the midst of the explosion somehow."

"Great. Just perfect," Jason muttered.

"Do you need anything? Coffee? Water?" asked Matt.

"No, thanks. Go and get you something though."

Matt left to get some coffee. Blake soon arrived with a change of clothes.

Jason saw him coming and got out of his seat. "Thanks."

Jason left to change clothes.

Blake made a phone call. "It's Carrington, any location on Price?"

"Not yet," said the person on the other end.

"I need a report a.s.a.p."

He hung up as Jason returned to the waiting area.

"Where's Matt?" asked Blake.

"He went to get some coffee but that was a while ago," said Jason.

"Jason!" he heard a woman's voice say.

He looked up to see Diane, Peter and Derek rush toward him. Jason hated to see the look of desperation on their faces.

Diane rushed up to Jason and hugged him. Blake left to give them some time alone.

"Is my baby all right?" asked Diane.

"I don't know. The doctor hasn't come out yet."

"Jason, what happened?" asked Derek.

"There was an explosion and we got caught in it," Jason answered.

"The explosion at the warehouse. Elisa was caught up in that fiasco?" Peter said.

"Yes. She suffered a head wound. I tried to keep her awake by talking to her."

Diane placed her hands on Jason's face. "Are you all right?"

"Diane, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Diane let go of his face.

"I'm going to call Beth and Maggie," Derek said.

Peter asked, "How exactly did the explosion happen?"

"The Quarrymen's leader triggered a grenade and it went off. I'm sorry."

"For what?" asked Peter.

"It should be me in that hospital bed. Not her," Jason said.

"Son, you did everything you could to keep our daughter alive. We are grateful," Peter said.

Jason teared up. He had to sit down before he hit the floor.

Diane sat beside him. "Jason, listen to me. Elisa is one of the strongest people I know. She is going to survive this."

Jason looked at Diane eyes red. "I don't know what I'll do if I lose her."

"We're not going to lose her," Diane said. She grabbed Jason's hand. "Peter, go check on Derek."

"Ok. Be right back," said Peter. He kissed Diane on the temple.

Jason rubbed his eyes. He still had to talk to Elisa about his life. He had so much to apologize for.

"Jason, what's on your mind?" asked Diane.

"I'm just wondering what's taking the doctor so long," he said.

"We all are. What's really going on?"

"Perceptive. I guess Elisa gets that from you. I wanted to tell Elisa something and I'm worried I won't get the chance," he replied.

"It sounds important. Does it involve a marriage proposal?"

"Sorry. It's not that. We haven't even talked about that. It's nice to know I would have your blessing though."

"You are a part of this family and we love you. Don't screw it up."

"_Too late."_

Peter came back with Maggie and Derek. "Beth is going to fly in from Arizona tomorrow morning."

"I'm looking for the Maza family," a doctor said.

They stood up. The doctor approached them.

"I'm Dr. Morton. Ms. Maza is resting but she is going in and out of consciousness. Her head wound did no major damage. We will keep her for a few days in case there is any brain swelling or any further complications."

"May we see her?" asked Diane.

"Yes, two visitors at a time."

The Mazas, Jason, Maggie and Matt went to Elisa's room. Peter and Diane went in first followed by Maggie and Derek and Beth and Matt.

Jason finally entered the room and his heart broke at the sight of Elisa hooked up to monitors. She looked so small and helpless in that bed. Jason pulled up a chair and grabbed Elisa's hand.

Jason started crying. "Hey, baby. It's Jason. I am so sorry. I should've protected you better. I should have told you everything from the start. I need you in my life. I meant what I said about you being the best thing that happened to me. I love you so much. You have to come back to your family. To me."

Jason got up and kissed her lightly on the lips and left.

As soon as he left, Elisa opened her eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

Author's Note: To James Birdsong, thanks for the review. And thank you all for continuing to read.

Chapter 30

The following morning Diane went to the hospital. She was glad no serious harm had befallen her eldest daughter. These were the times that she wished Elisa had chosen another profession. It reminded her of all the times she worried about Peter when the children were younger.

Diane knocked on the door and went inside. "Elisa, honey, are you awake?"

Elisa turned her head to see her mother. "Hey, mama. What are you doing here? It's early."

Diane kissed Elisa on the forehead. "It's not that early. I came to check on you. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck. The last thing I remember is Jason grabbing my hand and running and then my world went black."

"Speaking of Jason, he was here all night. He was really worried. He truly cares about you," Diane said.

"I know he does," Elisa said softly. Diane noticed Elisa change in expression.

"What's wrong?" asked Diane.

"Mom, I love Jason but I don't know if I can trust him anymore. He lied to me about who he is."

Diane was confused but curious. "Explain."

"He...he came to New York to kill gargoyles. He and his siblings were gargoyle hunters but for some reason they stopped. I don't even know if he's a real cop. All I know is that he knew the leader of the Quarrymen. They were lovers but she betrayed him and pretended the baby she was carrying was his. She forced him back into the lifestyle after threatening to hurt his siblings and me. He's been lying to me for months."

"Baby, I'm sorry. Have you talked to him yet?"

"Not yet. We were too busy trying to stay alive," said Elisa. "What should I do?"

"You should talk to him. Let him tell you the full story and then make your decision. I am going to say one thing. That boy loves you and he nearly passed out with worry. I don't like that he lied but he isn't the first person in a relationship to have kept a secret. Hear him out and truly listen to him."

Elisa slightly nodded. The nurse came in to take Elisa's blood pressure and check her vitals.

"Blood pressure is good. Vitals are good. Your breakfast should be up here soon and the doctor will be making rounds today," said the nurse.

"Thank you," said Diane. The nurse left and Diane turned to Elisa again. "Thank God you're okay. Beth is coming with Derek later today."

"Amen to that. But mom, Beth didn't have to come. She's got school."

"Like you could keep your sister away. You would do the same thing if the positions were reversed."

Elisa smirked. "I would drop everything to see her."

"You all are so close but the three of you did drive me insane at times," Diane teased.

"But you love us anyway," Elisa said.

"I do," said Diane.

Elisa's breakfast came and soon after the doctor came by. He wanted Elisa to stay one extra day as a precaution. Elisa wasn't happy about having to stay another night but figured it was better to be safe than sorry.

Diane and Elisa said their goodbyes and Elisa drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Jason went to the Maza's house. He needed clarity and he wanted to talk to Peter specifically. Peter had become like a father to him.

He knocked on the door and waited. Peter answered. "Jason, I thought you would be at the hospital."

"I'm going later on. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Peter saw that Jason looked stressed and whatever it was weighed heavily on his mind. "Come in."

Jason walked into the living room. He saw the picture of him and Elisa on the end table. He picked it up and wondered if there were going to be any moments like these again.

Peter spoke. "Is this about Elisa?"

"Mostly. I...I don't even know where to begin," said Jason.

"Start from the beginning," Peter replied.

"How do you forgive someone who has wronged you? How do you reconcile the person you were to the person you've become? I've done things I'm not proud of and I'm afraid that I'll lose Elisa because of my past."

"What happened in your life? I've never seen you distraught." Peter could see Jason was shaking and trying to stay strong in front of him. Peter decided to treat Jason like one of his own.

"Whatever you say stays between us. I won't judge. I'll just listen. You're safe here."

"You'll probably hate me after this," Jason said.

"I doubt it."

Jason sighed.

"I haven't been forthcoming about my past because I'm now ashamed of it. I came to the States under a new identity. My real name is Jason Canmore. I'm from Scotland originally. I've spent most of my adult life in France. My family comes from a long line of gargoyles hunters. For my entire life I've been taught that gargoyles were monsters and that it was my job to hunt them. So that's what I did. My siblings joined me in the hunt as well. I thought my father was right. I had to continue the hunt because it was my destiny. Then in 1980 my father was murdered during Hunter's Moon. He spent his life hunting the demon. He said the hunt would end with him. I saw Demona reached the Cathedral and my father went inside. There was a struggle and my father was thrown off the roof. We heard the crack against the pavement and my brother and sister ran to him. I was too shocked to move. Soon Demona just left and laughed at her accomplishment. Ever since his death, my hatred and my need for vengeance solidified."

Jason had to stop and compose himself. Peter gave him time. He was beginning to see a man haunted by a past and burdened by a horrible legacy.

"I never intended to fall in love when I came here. I didn't need to get involved in another relationship. My last ended badly. But Elisa changed my perception of the gargoyles. Imagine my surprise when I found that she was friends with them. I had waited for something like this to fall in my lap. I had access to them but I couldn't do anything. I had already hurt one of them my first night here: Angela. I knew she wasn't the one I wanted but I didn't care. I wanted to kill anyone who reminded me of her. I couldn't let go of my thirst for revenge."

"What changed for you?" asked Peter. "What made you stop?"

"I realized what I had lost. My family but more importantly, my happiness, my joy was gone. It died the night my father died. I had one purpose: to continue my father's legacy. Even that was no longer important. Elisa taught me the power of forgiveness and prayer. She taught me that I had to let go otherwise I could never be happy."

Peter listened intently. He went from being surprise, to being angry, to finally feeling sympathy. This young man was defined by one event and it changed him for the worse.

"Have you killed anybody, Jason?" Peter asked.

"No. I've just tracked Demona here and that's when I made my move."

Peter nodded. "You hate me now, don't you?" asked Jason.

"No. I don't like what you did. However, your love for my daughter helps me understand your need to change. If I was in your position, I'm not sure what I would have done. If someone threatened Diane, I would do anything in my power to not let harm come to her. I'm sorry for your lost but I'm even sadder at the burden forced upon you. A parent shouldn't want this type of legacy on a child's shoulders. You let one event define you and you lost your way. It's going to take time but you'll get to a place of forgiveness. Forgiveness is for you. You also have to learn how to forgive yourself."

"How do I tell Elisa?" asked Jason.

"You tell her what you told me. She may argue with you but she'll be listening. She might ask for some time apart to think things over. The two of you have to make a decision on how to proceed. Look, I know Elisa and she is stubborn like her mother. Eventually she will come around. Son, you haven't broken my trust. You saved my daughter from death. You helped her feel alive again. I am thankful. After Jeff, I never wanted her to feel the extreme pain and devastation again. As much as I want to protect all my children from it, I can't."

"Thank you Peter. I'm truly sorry," said Jason.

"You can come to me with anything. I learned a long time ago that I have no right to judge someone about their past. We all have made mistakes and fallen short. We all deserve second chances."

Peter hugged Jason. "You are like a son to me. I'm here for you no matter what happens."

He walked Jason to the door. "See you later," Peter said.

Jason nodded, got in his car and drove off.

Peter closed the door and leaned against it. This guy had captured Elisa's heart and she had captured his. He hoped they could work through this.

He proceeded to the kitchen when Diane came in with groceries. He went to help her. They went to the kitchen. "How's Elisa?"

"She was tired. The doctor wants to keep her another night. She's more worried about Jason."

"Jason was just over here. He confided in me about something he did in his past."

"Interesting. Elisa told me that he wasn't being truthful about his past. Peter, is our daughter in danger?"

"No but she's going to have to make a decision. You might want to sit down while I put up the groceries."

Diane sat down and Peter related everything Jason told him. By the end, Diane was misty eyed.

"That poor boy. It's like he didn't have a choice at all. I understand now. I was angry about the hunters part and wanted to kill him but he does love Elisa. That's one thing I know for sure. I hope Elisa remembers that," Diane said.

Jason arrived at Elisa's room to find Blake there. "Hello," Jason said.

Elisa and Blake looked toward the doorway. "Hi," Elisa said.

"I'll be going. I'm sure you want your privacy," Blake said. "Elisa, take care."

He passed Jason and nodded. It was a signal only they understood. "_Thanks Blake. He didn't give away too much."_

There was an awkward silence between the two. Jason grabbed a chair and moved closer to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Physically, I'm fine. Emotionally and mentally, I'm confused. I don't know what to think right now," Elisa admitted.

Jason dropped his to hide the pain. "I understand. If you want me to leave, I'll leave."

"No. I want you to stay. Will you come lay with me?"

Elisa inched over and Jason climbed in. She rested her head on his chest while he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Jas, you and Blake go back further than a few months, don't you?"

"Yes. His parents took us in after father died."

"He told me that. He was telling me that you could have been a professional soccer player. He also told me to take it easy on you," said Elisa.

_"Really?" _Jason thought.

Elisa nodded and tightened her grip. "Thank you for what you said to me last night."

"You were awake? Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't know what to say to you last night. I also couldn't bear to look you in the eyes. I would've started crying."

Jason remained silent for a few minutes. "I do love you."

"I know. We're going to have to tell my parents and the clan."

"Actually I told Peter everything today," Jason admitted.

_"Great. At least it saves me from doing it_," she thought.

"How did he react?"

"He understood me. He didn't judge. He just listened."

Elisa knew she would have to do the same.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

It was time for Elisa to check out of the hospital. Jason had brought her some clothes and now he about to take her home. Elisa was dreading to have this hard conversation with him.

Over the past two days, her world had flipped. The man she considered her best friend was a gargoyle hunter. She hated that she unknowingly put her friends in danger. She almost wished she hadn't given her heart to Jason.

Jason walked in. "Ready to go?"

"Yep. Got my discharge papers. Let's go home." They went to Jason's car.

After Elisa settled in, she and Jason sat on the couch. "Ok. Tell me everything."

"Well, I'm originally from Scotland. My real name is Jason Canmore. Me, Robyn and Jon come from a line of gargoyle hunters. We came here to kill the clan and Demona. She was our real target. She killed my father and ever since, we've hunted them. We spent years tracking her movements and that's how we all wound up in Manhattan."

"That first night, Angela was hurt. _You_ almost killed Angela. You consoled me when _you _were responsible. I introduced you to the clan. I put them in danger unwittingly. I gave you my heart Jason. I took a risk with you. I trusted you. Were you using me?" Elisa said calmly but the anger was noticeable.

"I wasn't using you. When I found out you knew the clan and that you were friends with them, I couldn't hurt them. I couldn't hurt you."

"So why didn't you come clean months ago?"

"I was afraid of what you would think and I didn't want to lose you. I was afraid that you would think I was using you."

"_So waiting this let late to say something doesn't make me think you were using me?" _Elisa thought.

Elisa got up from the couch and went to the window. "When I asked you where you transferred from, you said another city and a smaller one at that. I figured you wouldn't tell me exactly because you were still getting to know me. Where did you really come from?"

"Paris, France."

_"Some small city_," she thought.

"Are you even a cop?" Elisa asked.

"I am. I trained in Edinburgh. I was at Scotland Yard for 5 years before I went to France and joined there police force."

"At least you're a cop."

She turned to face him again. She had to keep a straight face. She was trying to her emotions at bay. "How did the feud start?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. There has been a feud for centuries."

"So you were raised with this notion that all gargoyles should be punished. Your father burdened you and your siblings with this demented legacy. Why would anyone want his or her child to be a part of something tainted by bloodshed?"

"Elisa, my father thought he was right," he said.

"And everybody before him thought the same thing. Is every Canmore a hunter?" asked Elisa.

"No. Some refused the hunt. They live normal lives."

"So why you three? What made your father look at each one of you on the day of your births and decide my children will continue the hunt?"

"He wanted us to finish what he started," Jason responded.

"Jason, he set you all up for failure. You can't even kill the woman. Yet, this is what you wanted. To fulfill some twisted destiny."

"It was my choice Elisa," said Jason, his voice getting higher in pitch.

"Exactly. It was your choice. I understand why you did it. Your reasons were justified. But it was still your choice to keep this from me after everything I told you. I thought you trusted me!" Elisa said, her voice beginning to crack.

Jason's gaze softened. "I do trust you." He walked up to her. "I trust you with my life. I intended on telling you everything so many times but I couldn't risk anything happening to you."

"So you were protecting me? Or were you protecting yourself from getting hurt? I know you opened up to me and I'm grateful for that. Really, you should have told me way before I almost died by your crazy ex-girlfriend. I could have helped you."

Jason was about to respond when Elisa interrupted. "And another thing, were you really prepared to pass down this hatred and brainwashing to your children? What if we decided to have children? How were you going to pull that off? Or were you going to keep me in the dark for years to come?"

"I wasn't brainwashed," Jason argued.

"No? Adults tell their children that a particular race is treacherous after an encounter with one person. Then they say you need to follow tradition. A tradition built on spilled blood but that's okay because it's your duty. You don't get to question to sanity of that. You all are expected to take part. That's selfish Jason."

"It's something Canmores have done since the beginning," Jason refuted.

"Fine. Let them have that legacy. Not you. You can break the cycle if you want," Elisa said.

"I tried to break it but I got pulled back in," Jason said.

"This time there are no threats hanging over your head. I'm safe. Robyn and Jon are safe, I assume. Please, the last thing I want is to see continue down this road. You are more than that. You are more than what you have become. All I'm saying is give yourself a chance to be free of those bonds placed on you. Start living your life and not try to live up to impossible expectations. No matter what you do, there is always going to be someone gunning for Demona. It doesn't matter in the end because she will eventually dig her own grave if or when she goes to far. Don't let her have control over you."

"How do I forgive the person who murdered my father?"

"You just do. You let go of the anger, resentment and pain. You ask God to help you forgive. You need this because I can see the anger in your eyes. Those feelings will never be gone unless you make peace with your past."

"Peter told me that I had to also learn to forgive myself."

"Dad's right. Forgive yourself for hurting the people closet to you. Forgive yourself of all the guilt and shame you may feel for not stopping your father's death. Forgive yourself for dragging your siblings into this fiasco. Forgive yourself for Evelyn and Robert. All these situations are not worth you dying bitter. You don't want to become a shell of a man but live. If you want I can help you."

Jason teared up. "You don't hate me?"

"No. I'm mad at you a little. Jas, I get it. You didn't have it easy. If I were in your shoes and I had Derek and Beth to take care of, I can't say that I wouldn't have done the same thing."

Jason turned away and sat on the couch. He placed his head in his hands. "I'm one screwed up person."

Elisa sat on the table in front of him. She lifted up his chin with her hand.

"You're not totally screwed up. You managed to have a life outside of the Hunters. You may be a little misguided in your thinking about gargoyles. But you're not crazy like some of those other Quarrymen. We both know that all gargoyles don't welcome our presence. We can however try to be cordial and civil."

"And I must say, you got a good looking girlfriend out of the deal," Elisa joked.

Jason chuckled. "I got a drop dead gorgeous one."

She placed a kiss on his forehead. "You pretty cute yourself. Jas, I forgive you for lying. Can we try to be honest with each other from now on?"

Jason grabbed her hand. "We can."

"Good." She started to get up but Jason stopped her.

"Elisa, is it wrong that I'm mad at my father? He left us despite Jon begging him to stay. I've been living in his shadow trying to finish what he started. I think that's why I gravitated toward your father. Peter is the complete opposite. He didn't try and force into you a certain life."

"Hey, it's okay to be mad. But don't hold on to it. Let go."

Jason thought about all the times his father pushed the legacy down his throat. He now saw that even though his father wanted the best for him, he went about it the wrong way.

Jason spent years being angry at their father for leaving him an orphan and having to become an adult overnight.

Before he knew it, he was crying. He felt Elisa hold him. He instantly wrapped his arms around her torso.

"It's okay Jas."

He stopped crying and rubbed his eyes. "Ugh. I wasn't expecting to do all of this."

Elisa chuckled. "This wasn't the way I had planned this conversation to go either."

"We are quite a pair," Jason said.

"Yes we are." Elisa climbed on his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. Her hips straddled his torso.

"I said this once before and I'll saying it again: you're stuck with me." She kissed him to make her statement official.

"You are something else Elisa Maza."

"As are you Jason Canmore. So what are you going to tell Maria about this?"

"I'll talk to her Monday but I have a feeling Blake ran interference," said Jason.

"He protects you, doesn't he?"

"He does. We've been best friends since I was 16. He tried to keep me from pursuing the hunt but I wouldn't listen. Soon, I think he just let this ride out until either some sense got knocked into me or I ended up injured or worse."

"That's what friends are for," Elisa said. She started to get but Jason held onto her.

"Where are you going?" asked Jason.

"I'm getting hungry," Elisa said.

"Ok." He released her.

She kissed him. "You're so cute."

Jason rolled his eyes as Elisa entered the kitchen. "I guess I should tell the clan tonight."

"The sooner the better. Hey, will you do me a favor?" asked Elisa.

"Sure, what is it?"

Elisa bit her lip. "Will you speak in your Scottish accent?"

"I'm not sure of what to say," he said still speaking in his American accent.

"Say my name then," said Elisa.

"All right." He said her name in his Scottish accent.

"Wow. That's something. You should do that more often."

"Really now?" now using his real voice.

"Yep. I think it is completely hot," she teased.

He walked up her behind her and kissed her on the collarbone. Elisa shivered.

"I'm trying to make some food here," Elisa pouted.

"I'll leave you alone…for now."

"Jason, what about your name? Will you keep Conover or go back to using Canmore?"

"I don't know yet. My guess is that I'll start using Canmore once the dust settles."

Elisa nodded and went back to preparing her food. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Jason said. He opened it and Blake was on the other side.

"Blake, what are you doing here?"

"So you can use your Scottish voice now. Elisa's cool with everything?" asked Blake.

Elisa came into view. "Elisa is fine with it. Come in Blake," she announced.

Blake entered. "Apartment looks so much better on the inside."

Elisa whipped around. "You've been spying on me." She glared at Jason daring him to say he knew of this.

"Elisa, Jason had no clue. He didn't know I made a copy of his key."

"Care to explain why you decided to play peeping tom on my girlfriend," Jason said glaring.

"I had to make sure Elisa was protected from Evelyn's forces."

"I'm tired of being mad. All right but don't do that ever again without us knowing," said Elisa.

"Don't worry. I didn't see anything inappropriate."

Elisa turned red. "Thanks, I guess."

Jason gave him a look that read stop talking.

"Is there a reason you are here?" Jason asked.

"Right. Evelyn is in police custody. Interpol has her."

"Interpol? Why?" asked Elisa.

"She is an international criminal. She has warrants for her arrest in Ireland, Japan, Brazil, France and the list goes on," answered Blake.

"Where is she being held?" asked Jason.

"Classified but between us, she's in D.C."

"Wait, how did she escape?" asked Elisa. "She should have been caught up in the explosion with us."

"Don't know. All I know is that someone must have helped her," Blake said.

"Macbeth maybe?" asked Jason.

"No. I've already asked him. Honestly, he doesn't care if she rots."

"So much for being allies," Elisa muttered.

"I have to get to D.C. tonight. I'll update both of you when I can."

He walked to the door. "Oh, glad to see you worked things out. Remember to make me the best man at the wedding."

"Get out of here Blake," said Jason.

"I'm just saying don't forget who helped mend the bridge," Blake said.

"Whatever. Go to D.C." Jason shot back.

"I'm going. Elisa, keep him in line." Blake left.

"He's a character. I can't believed he had someone spy on me."

"Me neither. I forgot how extreme he can be," said Jason.

Downstairs Blake made a phone call. "Is Evelyn still in D.C? Do we know who helped her escape?"

"Yes, we do. You're going to want to see who it is," said Blake's contact.

"Tell me the name at least," Blake said.

"A Donald Richardson."

Blake almost dropped his phone. "What?!"

"Donald Richardson," the contact repeated.

"All right. I'm heading to Washington now." He hung up.

Blake never thought it could be him. Evelyn was going to be in for the surprise of her life.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Blake walked down a dark hallway. He had a hard time processing what he just learned on the phone. He thought he would never see the day come to pass.

Blake approached a guard and showed his identification. "Go on in," said the guard.

He walked in to see Evelyn handcuffed to a chair. He smirked. "Evelyn, I see you have received a warm welcome."

"Shut up. I demand you let me go!" she shouted.

"I don't have the authority to let you go. Given all you've done, you are safer being locked up."

"You brought me here against my will. I had them all. Tell me did they die?"

Blake wanted to flinch but kept his composure. "That's on a need to know basis."

"Doesn't matter really. You have nothing to keep me here for long," said Evelyn.

"Cockiness doesn't look good on you. You know what looks good on you? An orange jumpsuit."

Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"How did you escape from the explosion?" Blake asked.

"I don't know. Someone must have got me out," said Evelyn.

"_She's doesn't know either."_

The guard knocked on the door. Blake stepped out and saw Evelyn's rescuer.

"So it is you. Does she know about you?" asked Blake.

"No. She doesn't know about a thing," the person responded.

"She's going to have a heart attack," Blake said.

The person walked in and glared at Evelyn. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

Evelyn lifted up her hand and her eyes became saucers.

"Robert? You're here," she whispered.

"Hello, Evelyn," Robert said, his voice devoid of emotion.

"How did you know where I was? In fact, when did you wake up?" asked Evelyn.

"I woke up months ago while you were traveling the globe. As far as getting to New York, I got on a plan as soon as I discovered you're location."

"You've been here this entire time. Why didn't you come and see me?"

"Frankly, I didn't want to. I was too angry at you for what you did," Robert replied.

"I did what I did for us," Evelyn said.

"You did what you did for you. You abandoned your son to go on this futile hunt. You've killed people and nearly killed my cousin."

"You pulled me out of the warehouse," said Evelyn.

"I did. As Jason and the others were running I knocked you out and threw the grenade to the other side of the room. Thankfully nobody was seriously hurt," said Robert.

"Why would you do that? I had them right where I wanted them. They were stopping me from my revenge."

"As did I before you put me in a coma," said Robert.

"What are you talking about? The demon nearly killed you."

"True but you let it happen. I tried to stop you from pursuing her but you wouldn't listen. What did you do? You maneuvered your way in front of me and let the demon strike me from behind. I called out for help but you looked at me and left. Your pursuit was greater than your love for me," said Robert.

"Robert, you knew how important this was. We were so close."

"No Evelyn. You were close. You used Jason and me for your own agenda. I can't believe I fell for you. The only thing you did right was Mark. You haven't even asked about him yet."

"Mark is with my brother in Ireland," said Evelyn.

"Actually, he's with my parents in Scotland. I got my son back. But I'm letting you go."

"Excuse me? What does that mean?"

Robert pulled out an envelope. "Divorce papers and petition for full custody."

"What! You cannot take my son from me," yelled Evelyn.

"You're going to jail and I won't have my son ridiculed because of his mother's legacy."

"What about the Canmore legacy? It's nothing but bloodshed."

"True but only some Canmores participated. And we never killed humans. You took it to an extreme. The one thing I regret is how much I hurt Jason because of you. I allowed you to run the relationship back then but not anymore. I'm done."

"If I go down you all are going down," said Evelyn.

"You and your accomplices will go to prison. Us Canmores will stay intact. The blame lies at your feet. You struck fear into the hearts of men and created chaos. I hope it was worth losing everything for revenge. Sign the papers."

"No."

"I have things to do," said Robert.

"I'm not signing anything until you tell me why you are doing this."

"You left our son so you could go on some revenge trip. You left me in a hospital in a coma. You ripped my family apart. You use people and you treat them like trash. I stopped loving you a long time ago. You are cold and vicious. Maybe I was too blind to see it but I don't want you in my life. You will always be Mark's mother but we will no longer be married."

"I love you, Rob."

"Don't call me that. Tell me, when did you decide to leave Jason officially? In fact, tell me why you pursued me at all."

"Jason ended the relationship. I pursued you because you were the better Canmore to get me to my goal. I did fall in love with you," Evelyn replied.

Robert studied her body language, eyes and expression. "I want to believe you. Maybe a part of you did love me but there was an even greater part that needed revenge. You still want it more than your family. I can't live my life that way. I'm letting you go for good."

"What about Mark?"

"Mark will be fine. I'll explain that his mum got into some trouble and had to go away for a while. However, I am allowing you visitation. As I said before you will always be his mother."

"I don't understand. There's no evidence," said Evelyn.

"On the contrary. See there are a lot of people who talk when self-preservation takes over. Somebody is always willing to talk. You're not going down just for New York but also in Europe and Asia. Honestly, why couldn't you leave the hunt alone?"

"Seriously? You were right in the thick of it with me and now you want to dump me," Evelyn argued.

"When I woke up I thought you would be there. Imagine my surprise when my parents told me you left months ago. I thought you were going to be by my side. I was wrong and I was wrong about our relationship. Now, Evie, sign the papers."

"And if I don't?"

"You get nothing and you'll never see Mark again. That is a promise. I will cut you out of our lives."

"You wouldn't dare," Evelyn said glaring.

"Push me and find out," said Robert.

She knew he was serious. His hardened gaze hadn't softened since the moment he set foot in the interrogation room.

"All right, I'll sign." She signed the papers. "What happens now?"

"You wait for trial to start," said Robert. "I'll be going now."

"Robert, I'm sorry," said Evelyn.

"Me too. I will tell Mark you said hello." He left the room to find Blake still standing there.

"Why didn't you contact me?" asked Blake.

"If I had, you would have told Jason. You might have let something slip and alerted Evelyn. I couldn't have that. Before you ask, I saved her so I could get a divorce. She's put my son and I through enough. She chose the hunt over me."

"Understood. You know I almost dropped my phone when I heard your alias."

Robert smirked. "I made your life easier."

Blake tilted in his head. "What do you mean?"

"Who do you think turned in the bulk of the evidence? Yes, there were others who ratted her out but nobody had proof. I supplied them with it," said Robert.

"Wow! You hate her that much," Blake said.

"I don't hate her. I hate what she did to us. She's killed people. I have a hard enough time explaining to Mark about the Canmore legacy. How do I explain that his mother wanted revenge on a gargoyle when technically they don't exist?"

Blake just nodded his head. "I wouldn't want to be you."

"You wouldn't." His expression softened. "How's Jason?"

"He lives in New York now. Jason has moved on with his life. He's found himself a new girlfriend and she's a keeper."

"And the hunt? Is he still a part of that?" Robert asked.

"The girlfriend helped changed his mind. Guess what? She's friends with the gargoyles. Who would've thought that?"

"He's happy then?"

"Very much. He would still like his cousin back," said Blake.

Robert started walking off. "Where are you going?" asked Blake.

"New York."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Meanwhile Jason and Elisa visited the clan to tell them about the Hunters. Elisa held on to Jason's hand the entire trip.

"You're going to be fine. They'll probably be angry at first but they'll come around. I have faith in them and in you."

"Thanks," Jason replied. "I can't believe you forgave me so quickly."

"I was told a long time ago that forgiveness helps heal your heart. It took time for me to grasp that concept. It takes more energy being furious with you than forgiving you."

"Who told you that?" asked Jason.

"Jeff. Jeff, of course, learned it from his parents."

Jason nodded. "You're sure I'm not going to get ripped to shreds."

"They're not going to harm you because they'll know I'm right down the hall. They'd rather deal with a hunter than deal with a pissed off Elisa."

"_I wouldn't want to deal with a pissed of version of you."_

"Remind me to never get on your bad side ever again," Jason said.

Elisa laughed as they pulled up. "We're here."

They got out of the car. When Elisa got around the car, Jason pulled her close. "Thank you for giving me another chance."

"You're welcome," she said.

He let go of her and they went up to the terrace.

"Hello! Guys, you up here?" yelled Elisa.

Lexington came around the corner. "Hey guys, everybody is in the dining hall. Glad to see you are okay, Elisa."

"Thanks Lex. When you all are finished we need to see all of you. It's important. Just Goliath and the others."

"Ok. I'll tell him." Lexington went to the dining hall.

Jason felt like he could pass out. "Elisa, I don't think I can face them."

"Hey, you told me. You can do this. Just be yourself and don't hold back. You tell your story and speak from the heart."

"Still-"

"No buts. No backtracking. We're in this together," Elisa said.

"But you're not the one facing them alone," he argued.

Goliath and the others soon came onto the terrace. "Lexington said you two wanted to see us," Goliath said. "Elisa, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'll be good in a couple days," she answered.

"Actually I need to speak with all of you," Jason explained.

"Very well. We will go to the study," Goliath said.

The clan went to the study. Jason stood there for a minute. "_I can do this."_

Elisa wrapped her arms around him from behind. "I love you."

"Love you too." He walked off.

Jason walked into the study. All eyes were on him and he felt like he was being held for questioning.

"You all might want to sit down for this," Jason. They sat and he began.

Jason told them everything from his childhood to Demona to his time as a Hunter to attacking Angela. He told them about Evelyn. He told them how his life changed when he met Elisa. He apologized for all the damage he caused by not coming forth sooner.

The clan sat silently. They were shocked at Jason's words. A hunter was in their midst and they didn't know it. Soon they realized Jason's reasons and understood the path he took. It wasn't right but if Elisa could get past this then so could they.

Hudson spoke, "Jason, thank you for telling us. I can imagine the burden you must have felt. The anger and hatred you felt toward our clan. I along with the clan can look past this. We forgive you."

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Jason, we see you are sincere in your apology. Hudson is right. Each one of us has made mistakes and we got a second chance. You deserve one too," said Goliath.

Jason breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry for what my mother did to you," Angela finally said.

"Me too but that doesn't justify me attacking you. I knew you weren't the one I wanted but I didn't care. I'm sorry for hurting you."

Angela hugged Jason to everyone's amazement. Jason hesitated but hugged her back.

"You are among friends Jason," Angela said.

There was a knock on the door. They all saw Elisa standing in the doorway. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes it is lass," Hudson said. "You have a remarkable young man on your hands."

Elisa's face lit up. She walked to his side. "I do, don't I? So is everybody ok with Jason still being a part of the clan?"

"He's welcomed to stay a part of the clan," Goliath said.

"I would like that," Jason said.

Goliath and Jason shook hands.

Elisa and Jason went to back to her apartment. "That wasn't too bad," Elisa said.

"It wasn't. For a split second I thought they would attack me," Jason replied.

"Not with me down the hall. I'm glad everything worked out for you."

"Me too. You managed to turn my life upside down in the span of almost 7 months. I'm glad you're in my life."

"That makes two of us," said Elisa.

They heard a knock on her door. "Who could that be?"

"I'll get it," said Jason.

Jason cracked the door opened. He stood unblinking.

Elisa noticed Jason's posture and went to him. "What's going on?"

"This is my cousin, Robert Canmore."

"Robert, I'm Elisa. Come in."

"Thank you." He walked inside.

"I thought you were comatose," Jason said bewildered.

"I was. I woke up months ago." He turned to Elisa. "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you, Robert. How did you know where to find me?" asked Elisa.

"Blake. I saw him in D.C. He told me Jason was in New York. I went to your apartment first but obviously you weren't there. I came here second."

"Do Robyn and Jon know you are here?" asked Jason.

"No mate. I came to bury the hatchet with you. I'm sorry for being stupid back then. I had a hand in our friendship dissolving. I loved Evelyn but I realized that relationship was dysfunctional. The only good thing that came out of that was Mark. I'm sorry for misleading you about him. I want my brother back. I screwed up and I know no matter how many apologies I offer, I can't make up for it. I just want forgiveness," Robert said.

"What about Evelyn?" asked Jason. "I don't want her coming back to hurt those I love."

Robert shook his head. "I'm done with her. I made her sign divorce papers and a document granting me full custody Mark."

"Wow," Elisa said.

"Why did you do it? You knew my feelings and you stabbed me in the back. Why didn't you come to me and be honest?"

"Like you've been honest with everything," Robert shot back.

Jason tensed. "We were like brothers and you betrayed me."

"I'm sorry. I was consumed by lust at first. Somewhere along the line I fell in love with her. I was stupid and arrogant."

Robert sighed. "Trust me, you dodged a bullet."

"Yeah, literally," Jason said.

"I am also sorry that she dragged Elisa and the gargoyle defenders into this." He turned to Elisa. "I'm glad you are in his life. He needed someone to pull him out of the gutter."

Elisa smiled. "I'm sorry the two of you had to encounter Evelyn. What's going to happen to her?"

"She's awaiting trial," said Robert.

His eyes landed on Jason once again. "Mate, can we bury the hatchet?"

"_Forgiveness heals your heart."_

"I forgive you. I screwed up a lot too. People have been willing to give me a second chance. It's only fair I extend the olive branch to you."

"Thanks mate. Looks like Elisa has been a good influence on you."

"She has," Jason said.

Jason and Robert hugged. Elisa looked on. She was glad that the rift had been repaired.

"While you are here, why don't I make some dinner?" Elisa said.

"You don't have to go through so much trouble," said Robert.

"No trouble at all. Besides, you can tell me embarrassing stories about Jason," Elisa winked. She went into the kitchen.

Robert slapped Jason on the back. "You did good."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

_**One year later…**_

Everybody was there for Elisa's birthday. Immediate and extended family members from Jason and Elisa's sides, co-workers, friends and the clan. Although, Puck did turn the clan into humans for the night.

They were celebrating her 27th birthday. The celebration was held at Pierre's where Elisa and Jason had their first date. They had gotten to know the owner pretty well. The owner closed the restaurant just for them.

Jason stood in the middle of the room. "May I have your attention everyone?"

The crowd turned toward his direction.

"I want to make a toast to my lovely birthday girl. Elisa, will you come to the floor?"

Elisa walked up to him. He grabbed her hand. "This woman has changed my life completely. I never expected to meet her nor fall in love with her. Love is unexpected. She is the best thing to come into my life. She is my better half."

He faced Elisa. "You have truly been my rock. You've supported me through all the good and bad times. I'm sure there were a couple of times you wanted to strangle me. But you make my life worth living. I love you."

He kissed her lightly and everybody clapped.

"Now I want to ask you something," Jason said.

Elisa gave him a confused look. He smirked at her reaction.

Jason got on one knee and everybody gasped. "Elisa Maza, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He showed Elisa the engagement ring.

Elisa had tears in her eyes. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"

Jason placed the ring on her finger and kissed her again. He picked her up and spun her around. The crowd clapped.

Soon the newly engaged couple was bombarded with congratulations.

Chelsea walked up to the couple. "It's about time you proposed to her. It took you long enough."

"Be quiet, Chelse. Can't you just say congratulations?" Elisa said.

"I'm happy for you both," said Chelsea. She hugged them both.

Peter and Diane made their way in front of them. Diane started to cry.

"Mom, please don't. I'll start crying."

"I can't help it. My eldest daughter is about to get married." Diane turned to Jason. "You are officially a part of the family."

"Thank you Diane," Jason said.

Peter shook Jason's hand. "You're a blessed man. Take care of my little girl."

"I will, sir."

Peter hugged his daughter. "You did good, sweet pea."

"Thank you daddy."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

_**Wedding Day…**_

Elisa looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a white strapless gown with a small train. She placed the veil over her face when the door knocked.

"Come in," said Elisa.

Peter walked in and stood in awe. "You look beautiful sweet pea."

"Thanks dad. Do I look as beautiful as mom when she walked down the aisle?"

"You look as beautiful as she did," said Peter. "When I look at you I see the baby I held in my arms. My firstborn. I didn't think I could love someone so much so quickly. I vowed to protect you from anything. I never thought you would have become a cop."

"What did you think I was going to be?" asked Elisa.

"A doctor or something. I knew when you were about 15 that you would become a cop. "

Elisa laughed. "Dad, remember when you and my mom caught me in her wedding dress? I think I was 7 years old."

Peter chuckled. "You made the most beautiful bride then. I remember you twirling with some pillowcases you turned into a bouquet. We thought you were so cute. I remember you got afraid when you saw us. You laughed when we laughed. I walked over and asked if I may have this dance. First, we got you out of your mother's dress. I picked you up and we danced. Now, I'm walking you down the aisle. Time flies."

"I loved dancing with you. I get to have another dance with the best man in my life," said Elisa.

"I can't believe my baby is getting married," Peter said barely audible.

"Well, you have one more daughter to give away," Elisa replied.

"One wedding at a time, shall we?"

Elisa laughed.

"Ready to get married?" asked Peter.

Elisa linked arms with your father. "I'm ready."

The wedding party made their way down the aisle. Jason could barely contain his excitement. He would finally get to marry the woman of his dreams.

The wedding march began and everyone stood up. Elisa and Peter came into everyone's field of vision.

Some gasps were heard. Jason looked at her in awe and admiration. She was breathtaking.

Elisa felt butterflies in her stomach but when her eyes landed on Jason she calmed down. This is was her new beginning.

"Ready sweet pea," Peter whispered.

Elisa nodded.

He walked her down the aisle.

Pastor James Carlton officiated the wedding. "Who gives this woman to this man in marriage?"

"I do," Peter said. He raised up Elisa's veil a little and kissed her on the cheek. He handed Elisa to Jason and smiled. Jason nodded toward Peter.

Peter took his seat next to Diane and grabbed her hand.

The pastor proceeded with the wedding.

The wedding reception was held at the Ritz Carlton hotel. Elisa and Jason couldn't stop stealing glances at each other.

Jason and Elisa were at the table when he whispered, "I love you, Mrs. Canmore."

She giggled. "I love you too, Mr. Canmore."

Soon after, the couple left for France for their honeymoon.

_**Paris, France…**_

"Jason, France is so beautiful. You didn't have to bring me here considering everything."

"I've made peace with that. I promised to take you the France and here we are. I'm going to do the best I can to be the perfect husband."

"I don't need the perfect husband. I need you. I wish I can promise to be the perfect wife but that's not happening. Seriously, I just want us to be happy and to be able to weather the storm when stuff happens."

"I think we can do that," said Jason.

"Good."

They went back to their villa. Jason picked her up bridal style and carried her over the threshold.

"Are we officially newlyweds?" asked Elisa.

"We are," he said putting her down.

Elisa looked around. "This place is gorgeous."

"It was my great grandparents' property. Nobody really uses it."

"Why not?" asked Elisa.

"I guess nobody has the time," said Jason.

"So can we come here whenever we want?" asked Elisa.

"Yes we can."

Elisa was in the bathroom trying to calm herself. She was freaking out. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing black lingerie. "Breathe, Elisa," she whispered.

Jason knocked on the bathroom door. "Babe, are you all right?"

"I'm good. I'll be right out," said Elisa.

Jason sat on the bed. He was nervous too.

Elisa came out of the bathroom and walked over to Jason. She fiddled with the robe over her lingerie.

Jason smiled. She looked stunning. He grabbed her hand and stared into those brown eyes that managed to steal his heart.

"We don't have to do this tonight," he said.

"I want to. I'm scared. I've never done this before. You're…you're my first."

"You and Jeff never…"

Elisa shook her head no. "We made a vow to wait until our wedding night. There hasn't been anyone. I wanted to save myself for my husband."

Jason was sort of relieved. It made no sense but he was actually glad Elisa hadn't given herself to anyone else. "Are you sure Elisa? I don't want to pressure you."

"You're not pressuring me. I want you."

Jason got up from the bed and kissed his wife. He wrapped his arms around her torso. He kissed her on her neck and then her shoulders. He took off Elisa's robe letting it fall around her feet.

He started to remove the straps of Elisa's lingerie and kissed her collarbone. She shivered at his touch. He smirked at her reaction. He let the gown fall to the floor leaving Elisa in her undergarments.

Jason picked her up and placed on her bed. "Are you sure?"

Elisa nodded her head. He continued kissing her. Elisa enjoyed every kiss, every touch. She felt like she was floating on air.

She was now on top of him naked. He admired his wife's body. Elisa was his: mind, body and soul. "You are beautiful," Jason whispered.

Elisa leaned down and kissed him hard. He rolled over and hovered over her. He took a minute to look at her features.

Elisa smiled. She was happy in his arms. She felt loved and safe. Jason was gentle with her and patient. She could trust Jason with her body. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jason said.

They spent the night wrapped up in each other's arms.

The next morning Jason looked at Elisa's sleeping form. He smiled as he remembered their night together. He moved some hair out of her face and continued to watch her sleep.

Elisa stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Brown eyes met blue ones. "Morning."

"Good morning," Jason replied. He kissed her softly.

"I can't believe we're married," Jason said.

"Get used to it," Elisa teased. They sat up and Elisa leaned into his bare chest.

Their hands were intertwined. "I'm already used to it," Jason teased.

Elisa chuckled and Jason kissed her temple.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

_**6 months later…**_

Elisa had been feeling sick for two weeks. She thought she had allergies and then the flu. She had to miss work a couple of times.

Jason walked into their apartment. "Babe?"

"In here," Elisa yelled. Jason walked to their bedroom.

Jason kissed her on the forehead. "Still not feeling well?"

"No. I've never been this sick. How was work?"

"The usual. I'm more concerned about you," Jason replied.

"I've been in bed most of the day," said Elisa.

"What's your temp?" asked Jason.

"Normal."

"I go you some chicken noodle soup from Pierre's."

"Ok," she said. Jason started to feed her but she put her hand up. "I can feed myself."

"I know but you just let me take care of you," Jason said giving her puppy-eyed looks.

Elisa rolled her eyes. "All right. Fine. You know those sad blue eyes won't work on me one of these days."

"Right. You could never resist," Jason teased.

Jason fed Elisa and she went to sleep. Well she slept for 10 minutes before rushing to the bathroom.

Jason was in the kitchen when he heard her vomiting. He rushed to the bathroom. She was leaning against the tub with her head in her hands.

Jason gave her a cup of water and handed it to her. She drank what she could. "Ugh. I can't even eat chicken noodle soup."

"I'm taking you to the doctor," said Jason. Elisa wanted to protest but the way he said it, she knew she couldn't say no.

Jason helped her get dressed and they went to the doctor.

The doctor examined Elisa and did blood work. The doctor informed them that she would call with the results and they left.

Elisa went back to bed. Elisa soon tried to eat something but the only thing that she could keep down was crackers.

Two days later, Elisa was feeling a little better. She cleaned up the house when she received a phone call.

"Hello," Elisa said.

"Yes. May I speak with Elisa Canmore?"

"This is she."

"Mrs. Canmore, this is Doctor Peters. I have the results and you are perfectly fine."

"What? I've been sick like a dog."

"Your blood results are normal except one thing. Congratulations Mrs. Canmore, you're pregnant."

Elisa nearly dropped the phone. "I'm pregnant?"

"Yes. According to the results, you are 4 weeks pregnant."

Elisa didn't say anything.

"Mrs. Canmore, are you there?"

"I'm still here. I'm shocked that's all. This is a surprise," Elisa said.

"I need you to come in for pre-natal care next week. I'll have the office assistant schedule your appointment."

"Thank you Dr. Peters," she said hanging up the phone.

"_We're having a baby."_

She leaned against the table. She started to cry. She was having a baby. Four weeks ago. Now, she remembered that night. "Little one, we conceived you," she said patting her stomach.

She went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. She didn't notice Jason walking in. He looked at her and could tell she'd been crying.

"Elisa, what's wrong? Did the doctor call?"

She faced him and smiled. "The doctor did call."

She led Jason to the couch and sat beside him. "I'm pregnant."

Jason stared at her blankly. He looked at her stomach. "A baby?"

Elisa laughed. "Yes, a baby. We're having a baby."

"I'm going to be a father," Jason whispered. Elisa took his hand and placed it over her stomach. "I'm four weeks. So he or she is the reason I've been feeling weird."

Jason bent down and rubbed her stomach. Then he kissed it. "Hey you. I'm your dad."

Elisa smirked. "I think you're daddy is excited to hear about you," she said looking at her stomach.

Jason looked at Elisa again and then kissed her passionately. "We're going to have a little Elisa running around."

"Or a little Jason," she said.

"Have you told anyone else?" he asked.

"I just found out a few minutes ago," she answered.

Jason ran to the bedroom and grabbed a camera.

"What are you doing with the camera?" asked Elisa.

"I want to take a picture of the baby," Jason said.

Elisa just smiled. _"Oh boy. This is going to be quite an experience."_

"Ok. Want me to stand?"

Jason smiled. He took a picture of Elisa.

"Babe, who do you want to tell first?" asked Elisa.

"Your parents," Jason replied.

They spent the next two hours telling everyone about the pregnancy.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

_**8 months later…**_

Elisa was sleeping when she felt something wet go down her leg. Then she felt excruiating pain. _"It's time."_

"Jason, wake up," she said shaking him.

"What is it?" he asked mumbling.

"I think it's time. I think my water broke."

Jason shot out of bed and put on his shoes. "Are you sure?"

"I'm-"

Suddenly a wave of pain swept over Elisa. She cried out. "I'm sure."

He got Elisa out of bed and went to the door.

"Wait we forgot the bag," Elisa said.

"No, it's in the car. I put it in there before I go to bed every night just in case."

"Oh," Elisa said.

Elisa felt another contraction coming and bowed over in pain. "This hurts."

"We're going to get you there," said Jason.

It seemed like they caught every red light there was. "_You have got to be kidding me," _Jason thought.

They finally made it to the hospital. "My wife needs a doctor," Jason said as he escorted Elisa to a wheelchair.

The nurse came. "What's your name?"

"My wife is going into labor," said Jason slightly annoyed.

"It's okay, Jas. I'm good right now." She turned to the nurse. "Elisa Canmore. My doctor is Dr. Peters."

"We'll take care of you." The nurse wheeled Elisa to the maternity ward.

Jason called Elisa's family and his siblings. They all came to see the event.

It was now time for Elisa to push.

"Elisa, it's time to start pushing," Dr. Peters said. Dr. Peters gave her instructions on how to position her body.

Elisa maneuvered herself and started to push. She was in so much pain and Jason felt helpless. He couldn't do anything for her but hold her hand.

After it was all over, they could hear the baby crying. It was the most beautiful sound either one of them had heard.

The nurse cleaned the baby up. "Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl."

The nurse handed Elisa the baby. "Hi sweetheart. I'm your mama." The baby looked like Elisa.

Jason kissed Elisa on the temple and then kissed the baby. "I'm proud of you," he told Elisa.

Tears were in her eyes. "Look at her. Look at what we did. Our little miracle."

"She is," said Jason.

Elisa placed the baby in his arms. Jason was happy. This bundle of joy was his. She was his legacy and he vowed to protect her and her mother.

"Hi. I'm your dad. You look just like your mother. Want to know what that means? You're not dating until you are 30 years old. No, make that 35."

Elisa laughed. "Your daddy is just joking."

"No I'm not," Jason said.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. What should we call her?" asked Elisa.

"How about Katelyn?" asked Jason.

"I liked that. How does this sound? Katelyn Elizabeth Canmore."

"It's perfect. We can call her Katie or Lizzie for short."

"Let's bring everybody in. I think they're anxious," said Elisa.

Members of the family poured in and looked at the baby. They commented on how much the baby looked like Elisa.

"Jason, you may have a heart breaker on your hands," Derek teased.

"Don't remind me," Jason responded.

"Well, she'll have her cousin to look out for her," said Maggie.

After everybody left, Elisa fell asleep and Jason picked up Katelyn.

"Hi Katie. I love you so much. You are the best part of your mom and me. We will do everything we can to protect you. We will always love you. Good night my angel."

Jason put his daughter down. This was it. This was the life he dreamed of but never thought he could have. He had lived a life filled with anger but now he had a family. He would always be grateful to Elisa. She made him want to change and become a better person. She had blessed him with a child.

He couldn't have asked for a better life. The guardian and the hunter found each other and would spend the rest of their lives making each other happy.

**THE END**

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews. Thank you all for reading. Hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
